Im Alice
by ChloeTHG
Summary: ALICE'S POV- some jasper: her story of her newborn life with jasper& meeting the cullens. find out what they got up to before bella entered there lives. im crap at summarys- storys better than it sounds: AxJ, contains LEMONS!
1. Darkness

**Im Alice:** _In Twilight we learn that Alice was unable to remember human memories because she was always in the dark, we also learn that she was, like Bella, hanging around with a vampire and got attacked by James, unlike Bella though, Alice got transformed into a vampire as soon as she was In danger. In Eclipse we learn the story of Alice meeting Jasper and I've decided to put the two together to create my own story: 'im Alice' – this will be Alice's life for as far back as she can remember, (wakening up from her transformation.) Enjoy! _

**Note****:** _words, sentences' or paragraphs in italic, are Alice's visions. _

**Chapter 1- ****Darkness.**

I opened my eyes, I felt like I'd just woken up from a deep sleep, it was dark, but I could see perfectly, where was I? I could smell something damp behind me- moss maybe. I couldn't remember who I was, where I was, or why I was here. I racked my brain for answers but nothing came. The second lot of questions I thought of was who had put me here and why? That didn't really matter right now, first I needed to find out who I was, and fast. I couldn't stay here for long, I needed to drink and eat, I didn't want to go to sleep again, I didn't feel tired, I didn't even know if I'd been sleeping but that was my guess. Thinking of eating I found a dry burn in my throat, it ached but I couldn't understand what it meant, then I found out that my mind had so much space, I searched through it to try and find some sense. I couldn't find anything but the black of the darkness. This frustrated me.

This raging burn in my throat burst through my bubble of concentration, again. Then suddenly I could smell fire, gas, why was their a fire? My too-big mind was demanding answers of me that I couldn't answer- and not because I didn't want to, but because I couldn't remember anything to get my answers from!

Just then my mind created an image, how did I do that? I don't know.

_A man and a girl in a café, going to find a family- a vampire family, golden eyes though, five of them, then the girl and the man again with them. The man had red eyes, tall, thin and extremely pale, he was with a girl, black cropped hair, and red eyes also, short. The mans name was Jasper. The girls name was Alice._

"Whoa!" I screeched shocked and confused, well the sound came from my mouth but I wasn't one hundred percent positive it was me, my voice sounded like a bell, like singing- music.

Why was the girl going to meet a man called Jasper? Why would I have this image? It must mean something- maybe I was the pale girl with the black hair and red eyes. But why were we then going to find vampires. Weren't vampire's dangerous? Didn't they drink blood? Who in their right mind would want to go and make a family with them! My mind demanded- then a thought occurred to me, if I was the girl in the picture, I had red eyes. Human's done have red eyes.

If the girl in the picture **was** me, then did that mean I was a vampire? I examined my hand, lifting it to my face and staring in shock. I was so pale, I remembered the image of the girl, she had short black hair- I reached towards my head and pulled at my hair until a strand or two came out, they were black and short, just like the girls.

I decided then that I was defiantly the girl, then another image came to my mind,

_A forest, its raining, then were in the café. _It was the same café where I was meeting that man, no- not 'that man' his name was Jasper, I was going to find Jasper.

It was only a few seconds later that I jumped up, suddenly I was standing in an alley. I think I was anyway. I'd got here so fast and I'd only merely thought of moving. My thoughts cut off again as the raging burn in my throat interrupted me. I sighed heavily, if I was a vampire then I wanted blood, human blood- I saw a forest and ran there. I didn't want to kill anyone.

I was in the forest in a matter of half a second, god I could run fast. When did I learn to do that? The thrill excited me more than my curiosity did and before I knew it I was running again.

I expected the tree's to be a blur, but I could see every insignificant detail, every grain on the bark, every insect on the leaves, it was now that I realised that my senses were all extremely sharp. As I was running I paid attention to the different scents and sights, I couldn't remember ever seeing these before. As I ran I smelt the sweetest delicious scent in the forest and ran towards it without thinking, the burn in my throat got hotter as I neared, and now I knew that whatever thing held this smell, held what I was craving.

I came to a sudden stop as I saw a young man with a map and a little circle shaped thing, something that directed him to a certain place- I guessed. I stared at the man for a short while, trying to match him to my image of Jasper, he didn't match and the burn in my throat set on flames, before I knew it I had jumped on the man, snapped his neck and bit into it, the blood oozing down my throat was delicious, I wanted more! As soon as the blood started flowing into my greedy mouth it stopped, I'd drained this man of his blood and drank it! What was wrong with me? Then I remembered vampires. - I was defiantly a vampire.

This did scare me a little, well rather a lot. How did I become one? I couldn't remember anything before waking up in the dark, maybe I was new. Just happened to end up on the world as a vampire. Next I was saddened; this man whose blood id just stole of him was obviously **not** a vampire. He was much weaker and slower than me; it made me feel guilty that he hadn't had a chance to run. New guilt washed over me as I remembered the vampire family I was going to find, this man might have had a family of his own, they would never see him again, and why? Because a burn in my throat directed me to drink his blood! I was utterly disgusted in myself. I promised myself that I would drink blood only when I was really thirsty and not just for the sake of it. Soon Jasper would come, he would teach me how to balance everything, and after all he must have been told what he was, where as I- had to find out for myself.

I started running again, and after a few long minutes I must have ran miles. No- hundreds of miles, this forest seemed to go on forever. I started to get bored, and was about to change direction when another image popped into my mind.

_Jasper coming into the café in three days, finding the family in three weeks. They drink animal blood and not human._

I didn't no how these images' were creating themselves in my mind when I realised they weren't images, they were visions. Holy crap! I was seriously messed up. I needed to find this café. I needed to find Jasper, and quick. If I was going to stick to my plan and only hunt when necessary then I'd need help. The burn in my throat was still there, I tried to push the thoughts of it to the back of my mind but it kept popping back up front unexpectedly.

I let my mind wonder, who was Jasper and why was he going to end up with me? Where did he come from? Was I going to love him? What if he didn't come with me? What if he didn't even turn up, what if id just imagined him?

'Don't be stupid.' I told myself. This vision was the future, it **was** going to happen. Did that mean I could see the future? I wondered what other vampires could do, everything was so strange.

The burn in my throat eased of a little but it was still there, if this family of vampire's drank animal blood then I could too. I ran off to find what I craved, only slightly less appetizing. I ran and came across a herd of deer, I chased them and drained them all of their blood, they didn't smell nice, they didn't really taste nice either but they would do, they had to.

A few minutes later I saw an opening in the forest, I saw the sun and walked towards it, I wasn't cold but I'd been in the dark a long time. Some sunlight couldn't hurt. I walked, almost ran to the gap in the tree's, I stood there watching the leaves glitter, why were they glittering? I reached out to touch one, and gasped. My arm had a sparkle to it, I stared in amazement- my skin was like millions of diamonds embedded into a smooth white satin sheet, with my other hand I felt the texture of my arm, it was hard, well it felt normal to me but compared to the human man I'd killed my skin was a rock, a smooth rock.

Surely if I was going to a populated area people would notice me. This was going to be a problem, I ran back into the shadows to avoid attention. I noticed now that my skin was normal again, hard and pale white but at least it didn't sparkle. The sparkles were beautiful but I didn't think normal people sparkled- though I had already grasped the fact that I was far from normal. I was a vampire with blood-red eyes, pale white and hard skin. To top that off I also sparkled in the sun. Well this was going to take some getting used to. The fact made me angry.

Once I had calmed down I started to run again, running was fun, it thrilled me and was a much faster way to travel, I had about two and a half days to wait for Jasper and I felt excited, something new to this life, or existence, whatever I was living- but first I had to find this Café.

I should have borrowed that human's map, it might have had some use to me, instead I carried on running in one direction, and north- I think. I only hoped that this was the right way. Well in the vision it had been raining so running away from the sun seemed to be a good place to start.

A few miles onwards and I started to smell some more scents, not just the tree's and the green, the moss, the mud on the ground, the water ponds and the animals, I could smell a woodsy smell, I could also smell the sweet delicious scent of the human's. An area populated with humans, maybe someone could direct me to the café. 'Maybe' I thought. I didn't think it would be a very good idea if that certain human smelled so delicious and warm that id end up tasting him and killing him in the process- I'd have to stay very still and act human. I was hunting animals, my eyes would eventually go gold like the vampire family's. Couldn't be that hard could it.

**A/N- first try at this story, im going to write a few more chapters but stop if this is going no where . . . I think the story will get better as I add more to it so please wait with me(: **


	2. The Cafe

**Chapter2- The Café.**

I started to slow down as I neared the humans, I remembered the human mans pace and tried to go as slow as he did, I was a little faster but still, not a major difference that was going to bring me unwanted attention.

As I got closer I could make out a small murky red coloured building, there were a few plastic table's outside with humans sitting around them, they wore blue trousers, they had a scent id never smelt before, I heard one conversation about 'jeans' that must be the trousers, thinking of trousers I looked down at my own clothes, I wore black combat trousers and a pink v-neck t-shirt, I wondered who had put me In these clothes, if whomever it was found me, dressed me and left me they were pretty stupid. Why would someone do that? I truly didn't understand the meaning of it all. When Jasper came I would ask him about vampires, if he was one and if I was one, how I managed to become one, and why I can't remember anything before waking up in the dark. He might have had the same experience as me; I didn't know but couldn't wait to have my questions answered.

When I reached the Café I went straight inside, I bumped into a light haired woman; she was middle-aged and fairly pretty. She gasped as she felt my arm, "Im sorry!" she apologized "Are you okay?" why wouldn't I be okay? Her voice wasn't bell-like as mine was; it was rougher and sounded stressed.

"Yes, im fine." I answered automatically.

"Oh. Its just, your arm- its so cold." She gasped.

Uh-oh. Hard, pale, and ice cold. I needed to get out of this situation,

"I know." I said, "the weather, I've been walking all day." I half lied. "Excuse me." I said rushing to the toilets, I didn't need the toilet I didn't know if vampires used the toilet but I went there as a escape route, luckily they were empty, for the first time I looked in the mirror, my eyes weren't bright crimson like my vision, that must be because I changed my mind about hunting humans, I change my mind, the vision changes. My eyes were a browny red colour, the other human's eyes were dark brown, blue and green, someone would notice if I didn't sort myself out. Luckily there was a machine in the toilets for chewable toothbrushes and contact lenses, they should last me an hour or two.

I fitted the lenses in and went to look in the mirror again, I was short, and my black hair was dark and cropped short in a pixie-like fashion. I was the exact girl from my vision. I smiled and saw my perfectly straight white teeth. I was pretty, I looked better with crimson eyes but better to be safe than sorry.

I breathed in the clean air and held my breath, I didn't know how long I'd be able to sit in a room full of humans before I killed one of them, hopefully it was only two more days until Jasper came- I couldn't be one hundred percent sure but the next rainfall was in two days, it was raining when Jasper would come. Would he know I was waiting for him? No, probably not. So what was I supposed to say to him? 'Hi, I think my name is Alice and I also think im a vampire. Will you come with me to find the Cullen family?' for some reason I didn't think that conversation would help me much. He'd probably run away from me calling me a freak as he went. I sighed. I wished he'd come now.

I stopped daydreaming and went out to face the humans. Luckily, for them anyway, none of them smelt as good as the man in the forest, I sat on a swivel chair at the bar, the barmaid was tall, pale and had lovely red curls, she wasn't extremely pretty but she was in her own way, she had a friendly smile and came over to me, I guess id have to buy a drink or something- I didn't know if id like it but it couldn't hurt- then I remembered that was what I had said before stepping out into the sun. Well this was different, I hoped. I held by breath as this human came towards me.

"Hi, im Sophie." She started. "I don't think I recognise you, are you new here?"

What, was this some kind of club or something, maybe they did special classes here, I wasn't in any kind of class, I'd never been to a class, well as far as I could remember- I woke up in the dark only yesterday morning or maybe the night before that- I couldn't tell.

My mind only worked on this for half a second and Sophie never even noticed my hesitation, I decided to be polite. "Yes, im waiting for someone." I answered, "Im Alice." I smiled at her.

"Okay, so can I get you a drink?"

Oops. What did I ask for, I looked around the room at the other humans with glasses containing a clear fizzy substance, I listened to the man the other side of the bar, 'two soda's please' he said, he'd just asked for a soda, I bet I looked old enough for whatever that was, any how I didn't even no how old I was. "A soda, please?" I told her, it sounded like a question. Sophie nodded and went to fill up a glass of with the same clear fizzy liquid everyone else was drinking.

"Thanks." I said as she handed me the glass, I decided I liked Sophie. We weren't friends, we couldn't be. Friends didn't keep secrets and there was no way I could say 'oh yeah, by the way im a vampire and I thirst for your blood.' I was curious as to what her reaction would be but I just pushed the thought to the back of my head and started thinking of Jasper again. I pulled out the vision id had of him, he was beautiful, would he think I was beautiful? I looked carefully at the image of his face, he had two crescent shaped bite marks on his neck, he'd been bitten! This angered me, who would want to bite my Jasper? 'My Jasper' I thought. He was already mine- well I was already his but he just didn't know that yet. Soon, oh so soon he would come and we would go on together, searching for our soon-to-be family. I imagined what we would do when we found them, I wondered what they would be like.

Sophie's words made me come back to the present.

"Alice, Alice? Are you okay!" her angelic voice worried, what had I done to make her worried?

I looked up to her, "Sorry, I was daydreaming." I laughed.

"Oh! Thank god for that. You were so still and just staring at the wall, you've been like that an hour, I was scared you weren't breathing."

Oh crap . . . maybe I'd have to suffer the humans smell and breath, not breathing and not moving would bring attention to me, I didn't want attention. I decided to swing my leg and smile.

"Im sorry I scared you, I go like that sometimes." I shrugged as if it was entirely normal. To them- I was just a normal girl waiting for a friend.

"Im surprised your friends not here yet, she stood you up?" Sophie asked now concerned.

"No." I lied. "He'll be here soon, I think."

"Oh, your boyfriend?" she guessed.

I thought about that for half a second, 'boyfriend' was Jasper my boyfriend? Well he couldn't be yet, he didn't even know me. Was he going to be my boyfriend? I think so, in the image of the Cullen's we were all paired, except one boy, he looked about sixteen- seventeen and had bronze coloured messy hair, he was on his own. He seemed so happy though, he was beautiful- it made me wonder why he hadn't got a mate. There was a girl with blonde long hair, she was with a big man, and he was slightly smaller than the girl but wider, not fat but muscle. Then there was an older man, he was still young but slightly older than the rest, he stood with a smaller, wider woman with a heart shaped face- they were together, then stood me and Jasper. Me and Jasper- we would be together.

"Yeah." I answered Sophie casually.

"Well I sure hope he's worth the wait."

"He is." I murmured happily at a level she could here.

The bells rang as the door opened, I turned around in hope- but it wasn't_ him_**.** This was just another un-interesting human; I didn't even bother to look at his features like I had some of the others. I didn't even bother to note down his age, clothes or face. I just turned around annoyed and sipped my soda.

"He'll come." Sophie promised me.

"Soon, I hope."

I knew he would, I'd been here all day and it had been raining an hour, if it wasn't today he came, it would be tomorrow. I didn't want to wait, I wanted to start my life, and it couldn't start until he was here. I dreamed of touching his hand, placing my hand to his face, tracing his scars with my finger, touching my lips to his cheek. I imagined him squeezing my hand, him wrapping his arm around my waist, him whispering into my ear, him kissing my cheek.

I was watching Sophie re-fill my soda, the bells on the door rang but I ignored them, it would be just another human. But then Sophie's heart started to beat faster and faster, louder and louder it made my mouth water. I held my breath and saw her lips murmur "wow".

I turned around to see who was causing her reaction, and then I saw _him_. A smile flitted across my face and Sophie nudged me,

"Its him?" she gasped.

I just nodded my head and smiled. Jasper was here!

**A/N- **how am I doing? Next chapter will be out soon.


	3. Jasper

**Chapter 3- Jasper.**

I jumped up of my seat leaving Sophie dazzled behind me, I walked towards Jasper and stopped, admiring his beautiful face and its features, he was more amazing than I imagined. He was quite a bit taller than me, and his blonde curly hair looked so soft I wanted to feel it, the crescent shaped bite marks along his neck made my dead heart beat- poor Jasper. His brow furrowed as he saw me walk nearer to him, what had he guessed so far? That I was a vampire, defiantly. He probably thought I was about to attack him or something. I saw that his eyes were flat black, which was a bad sign.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I muttered taking his hand.

I saw one million questions in his eyes but he didn't ask them. Instead in a gentlemanly fashion- he lifted my hand, kissed it and said,

"Im sorry ma'am."

I smiled, turned around to wave at Sophie, we wasn't friends but she'd helped me a little, spoke to me when I was lonely, and kept me from the bugging eyes of the humans. I waved at her and her mouth hung open, her eyes still boggling. I saw her mouth 'see you' just before I turned around.

"Shall we?" I asked Jasper opening the door of the café.

"Umm, sure." He murmured, if he was confused before I didn't know what he was feeling now. I laughed at him and pulled us out the door, I was going to teach him the new way to hunt.

"Your excited." He commented.

I stared at him, tilting my head to the side, my own brow furrowed now.

"I have a talent, I can feel others emotions around me, I can also influence them." He explained winking at me.

Just then I had a vision: _Jasper kissing my cheek._

"And your about to kiss my cheek." I commented back just as he leaned towards me. He stopped, stared at me but after a moment he continued, his warm soft lips touched my cheek, where his lips left my skin it left its own burn there. It felt amazing, I wanted more.

Jasper smiled, "How did you know?"

"I have a talent, I can see the future, when the mind changes, the vision changes."

He just stared deep into my eyes, I stared back and saw the blackness of them go darker, my eyes must be getting more red by now because I hadn't hunted in two days. I wasn't thirsty but I wanted my golden eyes- they were so pretty, just like the vampire family's. I remembered then that I hadn't told Jasper about the coven we would soon be joining.

"You're thirsty, let's hunt. Animal blood, though. Don't worry I'll teach you."

"You drink animal blood?"

"Yes. There's a coven of vampire's were joining- they only hunt animals and they have the most amazing golden eyes. Also, were not harming the humans that way. Why should they have to die just because of our kinds needs?"

"Hmm. I always hate hunting, it puts me in a bad mood, because of the human's fear, and I feel it every time they do. I guess it won't be as bad with animals though."

I laughed and saw a vision of a group of humans in the west of the woods; we'd need to go east. I pulled Jasper along, as soon as we were out of any human's eye range we ran. Jasper was fast, but I was new- I could keep up easily. Again the thrill of the run distracted me. I ran past a pack of deer without realising, the only reason I stopped was because Jasper stopped, I foresaw that he would hunt those deer and nodded in encouragement.

We ran after them, Jasper taking down the biggest one, not to be outdone I went for the second biggest.

When we were finished I looked over myself, I had blood dripping down my top, I wasn't as clean about the hunt this time. I guessed It must have been because of the distractions, I was so busy watching Jasper hunt, he was so graceful about it and he stayed clean, he had a little drop of blood under his mouth and that was all. Where as I- I wiped my mouth with my hand and it too, was covered in warm red blood. I sighed- Jasper sensed my annoyance and ran over to me.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." He said as he kissed around my mouth where the blood was, I giggled- it was a snap decision and I hadn't foreseen it.

"Thanks Jasper." I laughed, using my tongue to lick the drop of blood under his mouth. This caught him off guard.

"How did you- my name?" he stuttered.

"My visions." I told him.

"Oh." He said, "Well then do I get to hear your name?"

"Alice." I told him smiling, "I only knew It because I saw it when someone spoke to me in a vision." I laughed. "No one was around when I woke up. I don't know who changed me into a vampire."

"Cant you remember before the change? Human memories, I only remember a few, and then when I remember them they're so dull. I was a sergeant in the army."

Was I supposed to remember human things? I couldn't remember anything, not even the transformation. All I know is that I was in the dark, so I answered, "I don't remember anything. Nothing human, not even the change. I just woke up and it was dark. But I could see. Without my visions of you and the vampire family I'd probably still be there now." I explained.

"Happy to be of service ma'am." Jasper laughed.

He was so polite and such a gentleman I wondered where he had been before he came to the café, who he was with, why he had left them, who had changed him, how old was he. I had so many questions but I knew he did too, well if he wasn't asking then neither was I.- Not yet, anyway. For now I just enjoyed the feel of holding his hand, the feel of his burning kiss on my cheek. I wondered if this was love, was it love? Did he love me? would he love me? had I ever been loved before? Had Jasper ever been in love? What did it feel like?

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asked me, "Your emotions are changing so quickly I cant get a tight grip on one, you feel happy but are saddened by something, you keep getting annoyed, and . . .you feel . . .love." he admitted shyly.

"Jasper, I think I love you." I blurted out. If blood pumped in my body I would be blushing like hell, of course my perfectly white-hard skin wouldn't let me down like that.

Jasper just smiled, "in that case, I think I love you, too." He admitted. "I've never wondered into the woods with a total stranger and started kissing her before." He laughed, letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my waist- pulling me closer to him.

I lost my concentration for a moment when I had another vision this one circled around love: _Jasper and I, making love in the forest, our body's touching, our lips sealed._ This was it, we were about to make love, it was the same forest as my vision just. He must have just decided something, or I had just decided that made us take that extra step and be together.

My eyes flashed back to reality, only half a second had passed, Jasper was still pulling me closer to him, I took that extra step and caressed his left cheek with my hand. He slid both his hands to either side of my waist, inched his head towards me, on my tiptoes I stretched up and our lips met.

We kissed for a moment, then Jasper traced my lips with his tongue, my lips parted and I felt his tongue push in and explore my mouth. Of course he was ice cold, but to me he was warm, our temperatures matched and right now he was on fire, well his tongue and lips were anyway. I let my own tongue slide into his mouth, the feeling was unimaginable. It was perfect.

I remembered my vision, trust me to be aloud no surprise's but I was glad I was prepared. The moment got even better, Jaspers hands left my hips and felt their way up my top, when he got near my under arms he grabbed the material of my shirt and pulled upwards, I let go of his face so he could pull my t-shirt off me, and it was unwanted- he chucked it next to a tree by our side, thank god we weren't any where near a human trail.

Instead of putting my hands back to his face, I took notice in his clothes, he was wearing a white button down shirt and dark blue jeans, I started unbuttoning his top and I felt his smile around my lips. Jasper topless was unbelievable, the pale planes of his chest, and he was muscular, tall and perfect. I let my hands roam around his chest, then slide down and under the band of his jeans.

Jasper unclipped my un-needed bra then and copied my movements, his hands were quicker than mine and within half a second he'd left my lips and slid down my combats and panties. I was standing there naked and he was in his jeans. "That's hardly fair." I complained pulling his jeans down, kissing down his chest as I went, then I gave up and yanked his jeans off, his groin was in line with my eyes now and it was just too tempting. I was about to put it in my mouth when I felt Jaspers hands on my breasts, I looked up to him.

"Come up here." He whispered so low it was seductive. I stood up and bored my eyes into his face he'd interrupted me, I **was** mad, but then he pushed me into a tree, he moved his hands from my breasts and downwards, he kissed my bellybutton then moved his hands to my opening. He circled his thumb there and it tickled me so much that shivers shot down my spine. Then his index finger was inside me, 'oh my god' I thought arching my back, I let out a low groan of pleasure, of course Jasper would probably sense this anyway.

"Oh Jasper!" I cried.

"You love it." He murmured.

Of course I loved it, then he moved his fingers from inside of me, I expected him to stand up but he didn't, then I had another vision, I saw it coming but ignored it, these really were surprise spoilers. Jasper sensed my irritation, again.

"Alice, are you okay?" he asked.

"I keep having visions of what your about to do- spoils the surprise. Its irritating me to death."

"Oh I can help that." He said and a wave of calm washed over me. Now I was too calm, where was my rage and self esteem?

Just then I felt something inside of me, automatically I squeezed, I heard muffled laughter from my legs and the feel of it did interesting things to the way my body felt. Jaspers tongue was inside of me, he licked my opening lobes- I shivered in pleasure. Well if we was tasting me, I wanted to taste him. I knocked us to the floor, my back no longer against the tree and swivelled around, without hesitation I licked his groin and then- it was in my mouth.

"Alice." He moaned removing his tongue from inside of me for a second and kissing my legs, and then he thrust in my mouth. It tasted good. My name on his lips sounded good.

Before I knew it the sun rose, somewhere in the night we'd got round to making love, Jasper inside me made me feel whole. I thought I was one already but now I realised I was just a half, Jasper was my other half and I needed him. The feel of him made a fire start in my groin, it was amazing.

I craved him again as soon as we stopped, I didn't know how long it would last, this craving was second to human blood, but human blood I wasn't having, Jasper, I **was** having. The thought made me smile.

"So." He started, "are we going to meet the Cullen's today?" he asked, "Or do we stay here for a while . . ."

"Hmmm." I thought for a moment picking up my clothes, "I don't see us there today, so maybe it wont happen yet, I need to buy some new clothes though. These are a mess." I complained.

Jasper stroked my eyelids, "When do you see us there?"

"Two weeks." I answered automatically, "Well we're settled there in two weeks so I guess it will be next week we meet them."

"Why not sooner?" he asked. Could I tell him I was scared that they might not like me, that they might not _want_ me to join the family. They might hate me already, what if I couldn't see the future so clearly? What if I'd just made it all up. 'don't be stupid' I told myself. I'd told myself that before- it worked though, I was worrying over nothing.

"You **can** tell me, Alice." Jasper soothed stroking my hair, "you feel scared, I want to no."

"There's no getting past you." I laughed, "Im scared that they wont like me, that they wont accept me . . ." I trailed off.

"Oh Alice!" Jasper muttered, "They'll adore you! And if they don't- you have me."

"I love you Jasper." I chimed staring into his eyes. I realised that his eyes were going more amber now, I wondered if mine were gold yet.

"I love you Alice, always." He promised me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight, no matter what happened next I was never letting go of him, my Jasper. I was _his_ Alice.

"I know." I told him, "That's why you came with me." I laughed.

"I guess it is." He mumbled in reply.

He was beautiful, he was perfect, he loved me, he was mine. He is Jasper, my Jasper- I get to keep him- Forever.

**A/N- if your reading, thank you! :D review && let me know what you think :) x**


	4. Travelling

***From Chapter 3.***

'_He was beautiful, he was perfect, he loved me, he was mine. He is Jasper, my Jasper- I get to keep him- forever.'_

**Chapter 4- Travelling.**

I stared deep into Jaspers eyes for a long moment, even if we couldn't read each others minds there was some level of communication going on between us. I loved staring into Jasper's eyes and him staring right back into mine- it made me feel wonderful, feel whole. This moment seemed to last a life time, but I didn't care how much time was passing by us, it didn't matter- all that mattered was _him_- and he was here with me. I couldn't be happier.

I knew Jasper could sense my happiness, but that was good. My happiness was his happiness, my sadness would too, make him sad. Already it felt like id known him forever, even if it was only a day. Then I realised I **had** known Jasper forever, well my forever so far, anyway. The day I woke up I saw him- that day seemed so long ago now, could it really only have been three or four days ago?

Jasper broke my trance, I guessed he hated to do it but he also knew how excited I was to meet our soon-to-be family.

"Alice, how are we supposed to get to the Cullen's, do you even know where they live?"

Of course I knew where they lived, I'd been looking out for them for days, they lived in Forks, Washington- but planned to move cross country in a few weeks as to avoid familiarity to the unsuspecting humans- someone would notice if a family lived in a place for more than two years without aging.

"We'll drive- I'll have to steal a car or something- I don't have much money. And yes, of course I do- they live in a small town called Forks in Washington." I smiled, then added- "But are moving soon- the humans are starting to notice that they haven't changed in the last year."

"They . . . live in . . . a human . . . area?" Jasper stuttered between small gasps breaking the short sentence into four pieces. This was going to be hard from him, he never had as much control as me, I wondered how? I was practically brand new. Maybe in my human life I'd known what was coming- could I have been able to foresee things when I was human?

"I know it will be hard Jasper, but its hard on me, too- remember. I trust you, we'll hunt everyday if you need to and we wont go near humans until were as under control as the Cullen's are. And they'll help too, they seem so loving and kind." I assured him. **I** was assuring **Jasper**; it seemed a little backward as he was the one who could influence our emotions to what he wanted, couldn't he do that to himself? I could 'see' my own future.

"Okay, Alice. If you're . . . sure."

"Hey, common im always sure- fortune teller here." I joked.

Jasper let out a small chuckle, "I don't need to hunt today- but we can if _you _need to . . . ?"

"No, im fine. Wait here; I'll be back when I've found a decent car." And got some new clothes, I mentally noted- I desperately needed some, and Jasper was probably better out of human range, he didn't feel confident yet.

"Don't be too long." He whispered squeezing my hand.

I jumped up to peck him on the cheek, turned around and ran into the forest. Again the thrill overjoyed me, I found myself wishing Jasper was here to experience the run with me. I still couldn't get over how fast I was, I guessed most vampire's were this fast but my legs seemed stronger, my bounds were huge but my legs didn't move _that _quick at all.

The wind shot into my face- It felt wonderful to have the breeze hit me like that but it didn't even make me cold. It did make me feel happy . . . excited and free. Like nothing could stand in my way . . . it made me feel powerful.

I came to a parking lot at the back of some old buildings, I would ditch the car as soon as we were at the airport, and someone would find it when they noticed it was missing.

I wanted a fast car, not because we were in a hurry- because we weren't, but lately I hated going slow. I hated walking at a near human pace in the café, I liked to run- vampire speed. But it was the 1930's as far as I knew and cars were not fast.

All that was on this car park were a few Chevy trucks, a couple of Rovers and one Lagonda V-12, I guessed the fastest would probably be the Lagonda at a speed limit of seventy miles per hour, and that was just on the country side. Well it was the fastest id get so I'd just have to live with it. I hoped as the years went by humans would manage to make faster cars.

I managed to get into the car easily; no alarm even went off so I was lucky. Not that I would care if the owner walked out the door just now- he'd never be able to catch **me**. The bad side, the car stunk of humans, sweet and mouth watering.

On my way back I passed through the town and brought some new clothes, a long white skinny dress and a pink skirt and blazer with a white shirt. I had no idea what century my current clothes came from but they seemed to outdoorsy. I took an interest in fashion and design, hopefully when we found the Cullen's I could start making my own clothes, I'd design them for the two girls of the family, I'd learned there names were Rosalie and Esme, Rosalie was average sized, but she was unbelievably pretty- her blonde long hair flowed to her shoulders with her red ruby lips and pale skin. Esme however was shorter, wider and her hair was a lovely shoulder length brown-red colour.

Within an hour of my leaving I was back with Jasper, he was standing against a tree near the road waiting for me, I jumped out of the car and rushed him inside. Then I had a vision:

_Jasper's insisting on driving, it's more gentlemanly of him. he will cause a scene if I protest._

I needed to get there before he asked; I _wanted _to drive so I **would **drive. I needed a reason, luckily my visions provided that.

"I need to drive, it will be quicker that way, I can find my way to the airport."

"You could give me the instructions." He insisted.

"No. its easier this way, and quicker."

"Alice, I know you like to do things your way but its much more gentlemanly if-"

I cut him off, I had foresaw this and I was right.

"Im driving." I said stubbornly and demanding. "You don't want to make me angry, or sad- do you?" I asked. He didn't deserve this over the driving of a car so I smiled at him. He just mumbled something unintelligent and got in the passenger seat.

"I love you Jasper." I said grinning. This would make him feel better, he sensed my hope of this and smiled, "Thanks Alice. I love you."

We had told each other that we loved each other so many times in these two days. I was a stranger to him yesterday but after half the day he knew I was the one. It must be fate. My destiny.

I hit the accelerator and we were off, the only time I slowed down to forty miles an hour was when we came into the neighbour hood and saw a police car at the side of the road, though a police chase would be exciting- we had forever for that. Now was just not the time.

Jasper stiffened as we got to the airport- there must be over 200 humans in one room another 200 scattered around the café's, bookstores, toilets, coffee machines and airport cues. I held my breath for the most of it as we sat down, I would see if Jasper was about to attack someone and I would stop him. I was new to this . . . life- and exposing what we were wasn't really going to help the situation.

Vampire's, witches and werewolves seemed to be the thing of myths this century- if only the humans knew we were real and they had no way of killing us- 'stake to the heart' and 'burned by the sun' I might have believed that once but I stepped out into the sun and sparkled, not burned. I doubted the whole 'stake to the heart' thing was true else vampires would be almost extinct by now, plus some film creator just made that up I bet. I didn't know if crosses could harm us either but I doubted it. I had so much to learn- I wished I could remember human things, id bet I was a designer or something as I found that interesting. Also my overly sized brain also seemed to be naturally good at everything.

Then I had another vision: _The Cullen's packing up important things ready to leave. _

WHAT! No they couldn't leave, I searched backwards for the trigger, 'ah, someone knows about vampires- a Quileute tribe' I thought when I realised. Great- they leave tomorrow and we won't get there until tomorrow; I hope we can catch up with them. Crap! I can't see where they're going because they haven't decided yet.

It was only when Jasper shook my shoulders terrified and started whispering, "Alice, Alice- concentrate people are staring! You've been staring at the wall for twenty minutes without blinking or moving!" his voice sounded urgent and stressed.

"They're leaving early! We'll have to hurry as soon as the plane lands in Washington." I whispered. I'd just gained the courage to meet them and now they were disappearing. Great.

"We'll find them." Jasper assured me.

"I know."

We boarded the plane, Jasper took the window seat, that way if the smell got too much for him I'd be able to stop him getting anywhere. I closed my eyes and went deep in thought; trying to find hidden human memories that were not there.

Jasper closed his eyes and held his breath, we didn't feel the need to fill every silence with chatter or every awkwardness with kissing. We were fine being ourselves and staring into each others eyes. It was our own, sweet little way.

I thought about the Cullen's, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie.

**A/N- This story is obviously going no where, its early days but no reviews probably means no readers, if you don't like the story PLEASE tell me where im going wrong- too much or too little- doesn't make sense- unrealistic. Its bugging me real bad and id much rather write something people appreciate rather than a load of crap. I might just give up but I'll give it a week tops. I'll carry on writing for now, but please help me. I know a few are reading because of the 'favourite story' emails I've got but still that's not many of them. If your reading, let me know with a review, yeah? Thanks.**


	5. The Cullens

**A/N- guyssss, sorry about the last chapter at the end me moaning:| I know now I was just been stupid- you've made me realise now, don't worry I wont bail on you ****anyway enough said, and on with the story…**

**Chapter 5- The Cullen's.**

Three hours later and the plane landed at the airport in Seattle, that was a long flight, for me anyway. I was extremely proud of Jasper though, he hadn't once thought about attacking someone, or if he did then he wasn't going to act on it. However, we were both pleased to be of the plane.

I practically ran down the steps of the plane, all the other humans were very slow, slower than usual- maybe it was the sitting still for so long, I knew we would be noticed running but I really didn't care- we were only an hour away from Forks, Washington.

I'd been having visions of the Cullen's a lot on the plane; they were still packing and deciding where to go, if we drove fast we would catch them up. Carlisle was the leader of the group, he was thinking Alaska or somewhere quiet, but then decided he wasn't going to get a full time job at a hospital there, he didn't know if he could cope being away for so long. Emmett was deciding to go somewhere with big hunting possibility's, but I never actually saw them there, probably because most of those places were hot, with a big bright sun shining over them eighteen hours a day. Plus the others wanted to be able to mingle in a town, school or shops in the daytime.

The only concrete vision I'd had was that they would stay together on this move- I also saw me and Jasper with them, wherever their choice was, they just didn't know this yet.

I'd foresaw that Esme would love us, she would love any new addition to the family, she was the heart of the coven- no, the heart of the _family. _

"Alice, you're daydreaming again." Jasper interrupted me, it was too bad I couldn't sleep, I would love eight hours a night to be spent dreaming, maybe then I wouldn't daydream and get caught up in my thoughts and visions all day.

"Sorry Jasper, im just excited." I smiled cheerfully, this made him smile back- of course he could sense my happiness at this moment, too.

"Can we hunt when we get to the Cullen's?" Jasper asked, his eyes were getting darker, I bet mine were, too. I didn't feel thirsty but that dry burn raged in the back of my throat every time a human who's blood smelled slightly sweeter than the rest walked past. Or when someone mentioned, 'food' or 'drink' or Jasper mentioned 'hunting'. I knew the burn would fade eventually but it would **always** be there.

"Of course, though I don't know exactly when they're moving- or where, so maybe we'll have to wait a little but not long." I told Jasper.

"Okay- good."

We were out of the airport then, should we get a taxi to Forks? I didn't think I had enough money with me. I probably should just steal _another_ car. Maybe the owner of the Lagonda V-12 had found his car by now. No one would know it was me, and even if they did there was nothing they could do about it.

"Im just going to get a car . . ." I trailed off, talking to Jasper.

Then I had a vision: _Jasper coming with me. _

"You can come, too. If you'd like- you probably know more about the faster cars than me."

He just smiled but didn't speak, we sneaked around the back of the town to the nearest car park, we were in luck- It was shopping day today- plenty of cars to chose some, "Take your pick." I told Jasper.

"Sure." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a Lincoln Zephyr. It didn't look very fast to me- I would be glad when this decade was over, maybe they'd model something decent and that actually looks **alive**. I sighed.

"You can chose, if you want to . . ." Jasper encouraged me in a soothing tone sensing my frustration at the 1930's.

"No, its okay. I was just thinking how unattractive this decade's cars are, and hoping that sometime in the future they will model better looking and faster cars." I explained.

Jasper just laughed at me and got into the drivers side, this time he was driving. 'So unfair' I thought childishly pouting my lips and furrowing my brow.

This made Jasper laugh louder so I folded my arms, I looked like a stroppy teenager who's father wouldn't allow her ten pence for a bag of sweets.

Then I felt something on my lips, I realised it was Jasper, so I kissed him back.

"Let's meet the family." Jasper said in his quiet, beautiful, music-like voice.

"Lets." I agreed as Jasper speeded across the car park and onto the town roads. He held one hand on the steering wheel and the other squeezed mine on my lap.

I gave Jasper directions and as soon as we were out of Seattle the roads were empty. Jasper hit the accelerator.

Thirty minutes later we arrived near an opening in the forest, this was the Cullen's secret driveway- I'd seen them use it in my visions.

"Turn left at this gap in the tree's." I told Jasper.

H looked at me confused but did so anyway, forty yards along the drive way stood a huge white house. It was a house from a fairytale- a big wall of glass across the whole left hand side of the house, three stories' high and more than one hundred squared feet in width. It was the Cullen's house.

"Here we are." I chimed getting out the door; Jasper was already there and opened my door for me, holding my hand to escort me out of the car like a real lady. I was only . . . only . . . how old was I? I looked like the average sixteen year old but had no memory so I couldn't know for definite.

"Are they in?" Jasper asked as we walked to the door, I searched my mind for a vision of them, somewhere.

Then I found it: _Carlisle, Esme and Edward hunting across the river._ Then I had another vision: _Rosalie and Emmett in Rosalie's room . . ._ 'Stop' I ordered my mind, I didn't want to know there private future but I did know it was an immediate future. That was the first time I'd actually been able to come back to reality from a vision. Well it was an unwanted vision so I didn't need it.

"Edward, Carlisle and Esme are hunting- we should find them, it will be Carlisle's decision if we can stay but I've already seen them say yes."

Jasper just nodded and ran after me as I ran towards the river- I caught there scent easily, half way through the forest they'd split up for separate hunts but were only a few yards away- 'we needed Carlisle, then Esme, then we'd say hi to Edward.' I decided.

But when we got to Carlisle all three were there, crouched- ready for attack. Jasper stood protectively in front of me, I leaned around his arm to smile, showing them I wasn't trying to kill them. They gathered in a second smelling my entrance probably. They were even more beautiful than my visions had been, they had lovely liquid golden eyes even though we had interupted them from there hunt. Carlisle had fair blonde hair, he didnt look like he enjoyed crouching in front of us, i'd saw in my visions that he wasnt a one for violence. Edward looked protective and Esme looked sad that we had come to attack them, we were'nt here to attack, i needed to assure them of this fact.

"Im not here to attack you." I promised them. "And neither is he." I added nodding towards Jasper- shouldn't they have guessed that.

Then Edward spoke: "Its okay, she's not here to attack us- she's here to live with us." Edward told Carlisle, standing up straight from his crouched position, Carlisle and Esme seemed to take Edward's word for it and too, stood up straight.

'How did Edward know? Can he see the future too?' I thought.

"No, I can't see the future." Edward spoke then. 'How did he do that?' I demanded to myself. Then he finished, "I can read minds." With a smile.

"Oh." Was all I said, "Jasper, you can stand up now." I told him. He did so and stood next to me instead of in front of me.

"Im Alice, this is Jasper- sorry to intrude on you like this . . ." I started. "I can see the future and when I was . . . born, I saw a vision of me and Jasper with you, and two others . . . we can leave, if you'd like." I frowned. Jasper squeezed my hand and a wave of calm rushed over me, I was grateful for that. I didn't want to leave, and I knew there was a ninety percent chance we would stay. But the seed of doubt still grew in my mind.

"No, dear. It's okay- Im Esme." Esme told me walking forwards to greet me, I stepped forward too, and she embraced me in a hug. "It's nice to meet you." she told me. I liked Esme, she was kind, loving and welcoming. I hoped we could be great friends, i knew we would; Esme **loved** designing and decorating.

"You too," i told her, "All of you, it's been bugging me for ages not knowing you all but seeing you, im thrilled we've finally met."

"Im Carlisle." Carlisle said stepping forwards, shaking Jasper's hand and mine- "This is my family, and im sure they'd all agree that it would be a pleasure you joining us." He said looking towards Edward. It was easy

"Of course." Edward replied, "But we hunt animals and you'd have to . . ."

I interrupted him, "Oh, we already hunt animals ourselves." I grinned, "See?" I said pointing to my eyes. I didn't even know if they were gold but they would be able to see that they were supposed to be.

They all approved of this, and we joined them in their hunt. We had a family.

"Isn't it great!" I squealed to Jasper a few feet away from me.

"Sure is." He answered smiling.

When we finished our hunt we went back to the house with Esme. Carlisle and Edward wanted to stay and hunt some more but Esme wanted to introduce us to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Rose, Emmett." Esme said walking through the door, they were down the stairs in two seconds. The inside of their house was beautiful, Jasper gasped. He hadn't seen anything like this before, for vampire's anyway. Which made me wonder where Jasper came from. I made a mental note to ask him later but Rosalie's strangled hiss through her clenched teeth made me come back to reality.

"Rose, calm down." Emmett pleaded. "They're not going to hurt us, jeez."

I had a feeling I would get along with Emmett.

"Sorry." Rose said, "Im Rosalie, what are you doing here?"

I was about to speak but Esme did, "This is Jasper and Alice- they're going to be living with us."

"Oh, well hello."

"Hey Alice, Jasper." Emmett said, his voice was musical like all vampires was but his had a strange hint of hardness to it, he looked so big and strong. I wondered what he could do . . .

"Hey, Emmett." I said.

"Hello." Jasper said politely. I guessed he didn't feel comfortable in the spotlight, or the centre of attention. I decided we should set up a room.

"So, where can we stay?" I asked.

"Oh." Esme said thinking, "I guess you can have Edward's room for now, were leaving soon but I think we should let you get settled down first, we'll give it a week."

"Thank you Esme!" I said running up the stairs with Jasper, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett close behind. I already knew where Edward's room was so I went right in, we would need to move his things.

"How did she -" Rosalie started to ask Esme but then just shook her head.

"Alice can see the future." Esme told her.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Emmett muttered.

"Thanks." I replied grinning to myself. I thought I was a freak personally but I fitted in here.

I picked up everything scattered around the room of Edwards, and the rest of them did the same, then we placed them tidily around the garage- they had three dazzling cars in there, they must be rich.

Then I had another vision: _Edward going mental finding his things in the garage, but forgiving us later today._

Phew, I didn't want to make enemies with Edward, I'd foresaw deep into the future that we would be a really close brother and sister. This made me smile.

Edward and Carlisle would be back in twenty minutes, I'd best prepare an explanation as to why his things are in the garage.

"Are you sure Edward wont mind?" I asked nervously.

"He'll be fine dear, it won't be for long anyway, and he can hang around downstairs with us instead of in his bedroom all day." Esme assured me with a laugh.

"He'll survive." Rosalie said, I guessed they didn't get along well.

I would try and get along with everyone in the family. I already loved them all.

**A/N- next chapter will be out soon, please wait with me, it takes a while to write these chapters and its not easy. Thanks for the reviews.**


	6. Stories

**A/N- This chapter talks about some of the Cullen's stories on there transformation. These stories are in the original twilight saga so all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer- Carlisle's story is in the Twilight book, Rosalie's and Jasper's story's are in Eclipse, Esme's and Emmett's are mentioned somewhere briefly: I will not change the story's as that would feel wrong, I will shorten them though so Im not copying them straight from the book.**

**Chapter6- Stories.**

Edward stormed into the house then, his eyes dark and wild- his fists clenched, his teeth bared. Jasper tried to calm him down but I could see that even Jasper's gift was useless.

"Why . . . is my stuff in the . . . garage!" Edward yelled staring at me.

"Im sorry Edward." I whispered weakly. I didn't want him to hate me- "Please don't hate me, Esme said you wouldn't mind me putting it in there- Jasper and I was going to have your room . . . I didn't think you'd mind much- I mean, with you not having a mate." I frowned. Why didn't Edward have a mate? He was beautiful; surely he must have had offers from other vampire or even human women. I decided it must be Edward who didn't _want_ a mate. He thought he was fine on his own. "Or wanting one." I added quickly, quickly enough for him to not notice my hesitation.

Edward closed his eyes and breathed in the air around the room- why did he do that? We didn't need air, how could it calm him down? If not for the situation I would have laughed. That was a bad idea though.

"Fine." He muttered walking past me to the piano in the corner of the room. I followed behind him so I could sit next to him; I wasn't letting him leave me, until he meant that he was okay- that he forgave me.

"You can have your room back if you want." I muttered. "I don't mind." I lied- then realised that there was no point in me trying- Edward could read my mind and my plan of a pathetic apology. He was going to get irritating.

Suddenly he laughed, the corner of his mouth turning upwards. "Your forgiven Alice- I know you don't want me to have my room back." He muttered between laughs, "And yes, I do get rather irritating." He laughed again- I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh- well I do to." I smiled. "Well I don't know that because I've only been . . . alive- for about seven days. Unless Jasper finds me irritating."

"Seven days?" Edward and Carlisle both gasped in unison- Carlisle creeping up behind me. What was wrong with being alive seven days? How long had they been a vampire?

"Yes- urm . . . how old are _you _Edward?"

"I've been a vampire since nineteen-eighteen." He told me- that didn't help, I didn't know what year it was, and just that it was sometime in the nineteen-thirty's.

"And what year is it now?" I asked.

"Nineteen-thirty-seven." He answered automatically with a chuckle.

"So you've been a vampire for nineteen years? You don't look nineteen."

"I'll tell you my story." Edward said walking me towards the couch where Jasper and Esme sat, Carlisle joined us.

I just nodded and Edward began.

"I was born in 1901 in Chicago, all my life I wanted to join the army- be in the war, fight for my country. But that didn't happen- I was seventeen and dyeing of the Spanish influenza, there was no chance for me but they continued to treat me, for a while. I was stuck in the morgue with the dead and the rest of the dyeing ones, my parents had already died of the disease and that's where Carlisle found me." he stopped his story to smile at Carlisle. "He took me to his home- and changed me, all I remember is that the pain was terrible- so much I was begging for him to kill me. I wanted to die- at first I thought Carlisle took me to torture me, but he didn't. He gave me a new life. Though I was not always as grateful for him saving me, I spent a decade on my own surviving on human blood, I didn't appreciate him trying to change my cravings- but then I came back, heard his thoughts and understood the reasons behind what he did. I've been with him since then." Edward finished his story- Carlisle changed Edward, but who changed me? Who changed Jasper? Did Carlisle change Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, too?

"I don't know who changed me." I admitted to them all, "I just woke up in the dark- if I hadn't had my visions I would probably still be there now. I can't remember anything human either." I sighed.

"That's strange." Edward murmured, "Normally the pain of the transformation is the strongest human memory- it's hard to bury."

"I'll say." Jasper added which made me remember my previous curiosity of where Jasper had came from.

"Who changed you, Jasper?" I asked him truly interested.

"A vampire called Maria." He answered with a frown. Why hadn't he been with Maria in my visions? Why did he leave her? Wouldn't you want to stay with your creator- the one who gave you life?

"She saved you." I sighed.

I was taken of guard with his reply- "No. She **killed** me."

I didn't need to look around the room to no that all eyes were on Jasper; I saw a vision of him telling his story but couldn't read the words. Half my vision was blank because Jasper hadn't thought of telling his story.

"You weren't dyeing?" Carlisle asked now.

"No." Jasper replied. "I was a soldier, a major- actually Major Jasper Whitlock. I was the youngest one in the whole of Texas, my father had lied about my age to get me through- I was in charge of making sure all the women got on the trains, so they could go to the countryside to safety." He started. "Then I saw three beautiful women, I hadn't seen these before so I walked up to them to see if they were lost- it was then I heard them talking of my death. I should have ran but saw the other two girls run off and they were unnaturally fast. I hadn't been brought up to fear women but to protect them. That was when Maria spoke- her voice angel likes and loving, she took me away with her and bit me." Jasper frowned; he didn't like being a vampire. Maybe he would change his mind after spending a decade with me and our new family. "When I woke up from the pain, I hated her but she soon made me realise there was no going back, she made newborn army's to fight for land, I was supposed to be disposed of after my newborn year but Maria kept me, I was then in charge of keeping the newborns under control. I lived with Maria for many years and we fought for land, the more land we got the more blood that was ours. But then she made a vampire called Peter, and he was in love with a vampire called Charlotte, he got all protective as I was about to destroy her, I could have destroyed them both easily but I let them go. A few years later they came back for me and told me that this wasn't the only way of life, I went with them leaving Maria behind without a second glance- I didn't even look behind as I walked away. I stayed with Peter and Charlotte for a few decades but I decided to go on my own, I realised I was unhappy mostly when I hunted- that's why I was so happy when I walked into that café and found Alice waiting for me, I went along with her without a second thought. The best decision of my existence."

Jasper finished his story and I wanted to cry, I stared into his eyes for a long moment, knowing that no tears would come I could only beam at him- in return he kissed my lips and I felt his loving affectionate smile touch my cheeks.

No one said anything- no one was planning on saying anything.- About Jasper's story anyway, they only turned people when they were dyeing then, I guessed.

"Did you change everyone in your family, then? Carlisle?" I asked politely.

"Yes- but they were all on the verge of death; first I changed Edward when he was dyeing of the Spanish influenza, then my wife Esme." He smiled at her, then said, "I wont tell her your story, you can do that some other time."

"No, go on." Esme assured Carlisle, "I don't mind."

"Me either." Rosalie added.

"Nor me." Emmett said, a booming laugh escaping his throat which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Rosalie.

"You could have died Emmett." Rosalie snarled.

"Sorry Rose."

I so wanted to know all there story's I hoped they would tell me in detail one day, but for now Carlisle continued his answer to my question.

"Then I changed Esme, I found her in the morgue, she'd just lost her baby and jumped of a cliff, she was lucky to still be alive- she didn't look alive but her heart was still beating- it had been a success with Edward so I tried with Esme, it worked." Carlisle shared a smile with Esme then. She was grateful for her second chance with Carlisle; even if she couldn't have children of her own she had her adoptive children.

"A few years later I found Rosalie bleeding on the street, her boyfriend was the prince, soon to be king. He and his mates left her there, but I'll let Rosalie tell you in detail. Anyway, I hoped she would be a mate for Edward, but he foolishly found no attraction to her, she demanded that we kill her whilst she was changing, I understood the pain but she just kept screaming." Carlisle muttered towards the end, "But then a few years as a vampire, she loved it, well the speed, the beauty, and then she found Emmett. He was half dead bleeding where she hunted, he'd just been in a bear attack. Rosalie did _save _Emmett. I changed him but without her he wouldn't be here now."

"Ha, they aren't a match for me any longer." Emmett grinned, tensing his muscles.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds after that, im sure the rest of the family had already heard these stories but they were new to me, Carlisle hadn't told me how he was changed though. I hoped id get to here his story next so I asked, "If you changed Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, who changed you, Carlisle?"

"It's a long story- I'd love to tell you, but actually, I have to get going. Were moving soon, and were already a little delayed- I should finish packing."

"Oh I will miss this house." Esme murmured quietly standing up to admire the room, I guessed she had decorated it.

"Maybe in a century or half we can move back, the humans that are here now aren't going to be here much longer." Carlisle offered.

"Oh thank you. Id love that, we hardly ever have to hide away from the sun here, it's always raining here." She laughed smiling.

It must have been about four o'clock in the morning because when I next looked out the window it was dark, but getting lighter. The stars had disappeared out the sky which upset me a little, they made everything so pretty. My family was like stars, Jasper was my shooting star.

I liked the idea that 'the family' had already changed into 'our family.' In Edward's story he had a human family, too. I wondered what my human family was like, where they thought I was or if they thought I was dead- if I even had a family.

I supposed id never find out- I had my family with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and my Jasper. Would there ever be another family to go to or could we stay with this family forever? I hoped so- they were pretty amazing.

"You can stay as long as you like, Alice." Edward told me, obviously hearing my thoughts.

Maybe he could read my human thoughts too, like dig for them for me, and then tell me. Maybe then id get too know my human life like everyone else knew there's.

"Sorry Alice, I can't dig for your thoughts- I only hear what someone's thinking as they think of it." Edward explained. "Like you can only see someone's future when they decide what they're going to do, the track there going on- even if they don't know it yet."

'Interesting' I thought.

"Thank you Edward, me and Jasper would love to stay- and its okay I just got thinking about it, that's all." I answered both of his statements.

He just smiled, Jasper stared at me in confusion, and I just shook my head. This communication with Edward could really come in handy in the future.

"Well im going to go and pack my things" Edward said, "From the garage." He smirked winking at me.

I giggled and Emmett boomed.

"Jasper, we should help them." I told him.

"Of course Alice." Jasper replied getting up and walking to my side.

I held his hand and we followed where Edward went out of the front door.

"Thank you." Edward said.

"No problem." Jasper and I replied.

We went into the garage and I just had time to hear Emmett and Rose walk up the stairs, either going to pack or have some 'private' time. I blocked my head of their future, like earlier I didn't want to see it.

I saw the corner of Edwards mouth turn up, probably hearing my mad thoughts. They were right- Edward was going to get annoying. 'Yeah I hope you heard that one' I added in my head, speaking to him.

"That's what they say." Edward said laughing, no- booming, almost as loud as Emmett had been earlier- almost.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Edwards just being nosy and sneaking into my head!" I laughed now too, I was speaking to Jasper but aiming my tone of voice at Edward. Stupid mind reader. I guess I'll just have to sneak into his future everyday.

"Suits me just fine." Edward said between laughs, answering my unspoken thoughts.

Okay now he was doing this on purpose. Jasper was getting almost as irritated as me; he was the odd one out of this conversation. I felt sad for him in a way.

"He's not irritated, just confused." Edward told me.

"Very confused. If you're talking about me." Jasper said.

"SHUT UP EDWARD! jeez, and sorry Jasper- Edwards just being irritating- on purpose."

Edward laughed again now, I stormed off in front of them both and Jasper ran after me. "Lets just pack." He suggested.

"Lets." I agreed.

Edward didn't speak but he started to put all his CD's in boxes, he had millions of them- if I wasn't irritated by him I would have gone over and been nosy.

He didn't answer my thoughts this time so maybe he wasn't listening. I did love Edward; we would be close as the years went by. And I didn't even need to be able to see the future to know that, it was obvious.

Jasper didn't seem to like being centre of attention, though. That's probably why most of our family had been talking to me- except when Jasper told his story- that's where he got all those crescent shaped scars on his neck from. Fighting newborns.

I was a newborn, and Carlisle said I was quite controlled- I must be about a month old by now but the 'newborn phase' lasts a year- at least it means im stronger and faster- id love to race Edward and Rosalie- they were the fastest. I could also fight with Emmett- I'd win because of the future thing but who cared. And then I could help Esme decorate the new house- go shopping with Rosalie. This new life was going to be great.

**Sorry I didn't update sooner- I'll try and work faster for the next chapter.**


	7. The New House

**A/N- **im so sorry, I took ages to update, but I've been rather busy, this story isn't very popular, unfortunately. But I'll try harder now.

**Chapter 7- The New House.**

The sun rose, it was beautiful. Surrounded by clouds, but still shining bravely in the sky- keeping its position, strong and determined. Something about the sun-rays sent sparkles like diamonds across all my family's pale skin. Of course, I had already found out that the sun made me glitter, my first attempt to see if I would burn, I didn't remember the myths at that moment though- lucky for me they defiantly were **myths**, else I'd be a pile of ashes by now. Even so, I was too distracted by my own beauty.

I looked around the room, everyone was ready and packed. The night had not changed anyone's activities but Rosalie's and Emmett's. They were a right pair of love birds- I was so glad I didn't have to look through all my visions; I could quickly skip over the unwanted ones.

Edward laughed then, I turned to glare at him, if he was reading my mind- again, he better be able to run fast, else he was getting a slap.

This of course made him laugh harder, Esme raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't look in her direction. I shook my head at Edward- 'get out my head- or you wont have one left' I thought mentally.

"You can try." Edward said out loud. Yep, defiantly my thoughts he was laughing at.

I growled at him, it wasn't right of him to tease me, I was new to this life, I didn't see what was so bad about **not** wanting to watch Rose and Emmett's sex scenes all night. It was their privacy.

"Always the thoughtful one, Alice." Edward laughed. "I have to block out there thoughts, that's harder than what you have to do."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD EDWARD CULLEN!" I yelled at the top of my voice- so loud that at any moment the glass would shatter from the wall. Esme wouldn't like me very much if this happened.

I wasn't having that. I crouched ready to pounce and herd Emmett say 'run' between snickers. He better be talking to Edward else he wasn't going to keep his head, either.

"Feisty." Edward teased, "You've got an angry one here, Jasper."

That was it, my self control thrown out the window, I was gone- Edward was gone.

I ran after him out of the front door, I had no shoes on and mud splattered up my legs. Edward was about ten feet in front of me; I pushed myself harder- trying to catch up with him. He was faster, but I was stronger.

I didn't know where he was going or where we'd end up, but I had a vision:

_Edward jumping over the river, running half a mile then turning left at the main road, into the forest and the opposite way to the Quileute border line._

My eyes focused again and I was back in the forest, instead of following Edward I ran around him, I would wait for him somewhere he wasn't expecting me. I could be annoying, too. If I wanted too. This was a snap decision so I had no vision of if this plan of mine would work- I had faith in myself though.

I leaped across the river, it was about fifty metre's wide but the jump was easy. Then I jumped into the trees like a monkey and started jumping from branch to branch. I was above Edwardnow, he was probably following my thoughts but that couldn't be helped. I saw his topaz coloured eyes flicker behind him, when he realised I wasn't there he looked around him. This was my chance. I hopped down from the trees and landed on Edwards back, rugby tackling him to the floor was easy but it was fun. If I'd looked like a lady before I defiantly wasn't one now.

"Okay Alice, okay." Edward choked between my grasp. "I give. You win whatever. Sorry for reading your thoughts, you have an interesting mind." He laughed.

"Promise to keep out of my head?" I told him.

"No deal." He replied just as stubborn.

I scowled at him and he scowled back. We were so like brother and sister. We would always be fighting but we would always be there for each other. I was the one who gave up the 'scowling contest' first.

"Fine." I muttered, looking away into the evergreen forest around us.

"Fine." He muttered back, flashing his teeth, his mouth turning up into a U-shaped grin that reached his eyes.

"Well." I started, "Read my mind- if you must. It's worth hunting you down." I smiled.

"Yeah." He agreed. "That was fun."

'_Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and me in a big brown two story house in Seattle tonight.' _A vision clouded my thoughts, we were leaving today- we would be set up in our new house tonight. Another adventure.

"We're leaving today?" Edward asked me.

"That's the plan."

"We should get going then, Jasper's probably worried about you; he loves you more than you think. He's very protective over you."

"Hmmm, I know." I replied. "I love him so much!"

"I know."

We got up then; the run back home was much calmer- less urgent, the buzz gone. I remembered wishing too race Edward yesterday. Today I had chased him. That was almost what I had wanted.

"Race you." Edward smiled. "If you dare."

'Stupid mind reader' I thought. "Three, two, one…"

"GO!" Edward finished, sprinting off towards the house, I bounded after him, I couldn't quite catch him up- how did he move his legs so fast?

Edward won the race; he got home and sat on the steps, pretending to look bored. "Finally." He muttered. "Any slower and you'll stop." He joked.

Was he forgetting that we, as vampires were more than one thousand times faster at our fastest than the fastest human in the world?

"Alice Cullen, the slowest vampire in the world." Edward cheered, mock punching me in the arm. 'Alice Cullen' I thought, I was the new addition to the Cullen family. This thought distracted me.

"Edward Cullen, most annoying vampire in the world." I said back just as sarcastic.

I walked into the front room, Jasper and Emmett were listening to the radio on the settee, Carlisle was squeezing the suitcases into the car, Rosalie was staring into the mirror, brushing her hair and Esme was listing colours, and interior designs for the new house.

I ran over to Esme, saying a quick 'Hi' to Jasper on the way.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked, smiling at me before reaching for my arm to hook hers into. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, Esme." I replied, "I saw you writing your lists and wondered if I could maybe help . . ." I trailed off trying to not sound rude.

"Of course, Alice. I'd love your help. Have you done much designing?"

How would I have done designing when I was only a month or two old?

"No, but I'd like to learn. It looks fun."

I spent the afternoon picking out colours and designs with Esme. Mine and Jasper's room was going to be purple and cream, Rosalie's and Emmett's room was going to be ruby red and white- Rosalie's favourite colour was red, Emmett didn't get much say. We preferred vibrant colours but Edwards's room was going to be pale blue with laminate flooring- Edward liked the simple designs better, and he had his own room. Esme's and Carlisle's room was going to be chocolate brown and cream.

Carlisle came in then, if he was human he should be bright red and sweating. However, as it was his perfect pale, stone skin didn't let him down.

"Its time to go to Seattle." Carlisle informed us.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and I travelled in Carlisle's car. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward followed behind us in Rose's car. It took only an hour and half to get to the new house- it wasn't that far away from forks, but nobody knew the Cullen's here so they wouldn't be recognised by the unsuspecting humans.

The house was, like in my vision- a big, wooden brown house- only two floors but with a huge back garden- not that it was huge to us, but for a human- huge. There was a forest just a few yards to the left of the house and it was a lonely house. That was good. We wouldn't have to pretend to be humans as much here. The house in Forks was more private but this would do, Esme didn't want to stay here long anyway- she was planning somewhere like Alaska, or New Hampshire, England or France.

"What do you think?" Carlisle asked.

"It's nice. Quiet." Esme said, "Thank you Carlisle."

"Small." Rosalie muttered, "But It will do."

"As long as Rose and I have a big room, it's great." That was Emmett of course.

"Suits me." Edward said.

"Wonderful!" I cheered. I didn't want everyone all mood and gloom, this was a new start for Jasper and I, I wanted it to be wonderful. "What do you think, Jasper?"

"It's great." Jasper said, half convincing. When we were alone- I'd have to ask him. Though it seemed we never had much alone time lately. This upset me a little, didn't Jasper want me?

I tried to cheer up a little before Jasper felt my mood and did it for me.

Jasper had already sensed by sadness, and asked me, "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied quickly. "Come on Esme! Lets decorate, this will be so much fun!" I smiled dragging her inside the house. "Jasper, help the boys with the luggage will you, Rose? You coming to help me and Esme set up?" I asked, I hadn't thought about Rosalie helping but I didn't want to leave anyone out.

"Sure." She replied and skipped to my side.

The house seemed bigger on the inside than it did on the outside, a bonus. Not everyone was happy with the house but I thought it was great. Not as amazing as the other one but still, almost as good. And this time- I get to help decorate!

"So, what room first?" I asked.

"Your choice, Alice." Esme offered me. Hmmm. Tough decision.

Then I saw another vision of Rosalie and Emmett. Ugh! These were getting annoying.

"Rose's." I said quickly.

"Oh, thanks Alice. but you don't have too, im sure you and Jasper would like some, erm, alone time. Me and Emmett have kind of been hogging the second floor of the last house." She laughed.

"I know." I muttered. "But . . . I don't think . . . oh it doesn't matter." I mumbled pathetically.

"Hey, Alice were sisters now, you can tell me anything." Rosalie told me.

"And you're practically my daughter, now- im here to listen and help." Esme added assuring me.

Could I tell them? Why was I so embarrassed to say it out loud that me and Jasper hadn't made love since the day after we met. I was such a sucker at this type of stuff. I best tell them before all the boys got back, then id defiantly be embarrassed if they all found out. Apart from Edward, he wouldn't mind. He'd be there, he'd support me. He would find out himself, anyway.

"Jasper and I haven't really . . . well you know." I whispered.

Rosalie gasped. "You've never . . . done it?"

"Yes! I mean No!" I stuttered. How did I say this? "We have, twice. The day after we met and then, never again."

"Oh, Alice you should have said." Esme cooed.

"Now I feel bad." Rosalie muttered. "Me and Emmett am at it two times a day at the least . . ."

"I know Rose; you don't have to feel bad. Jaspers just really . . . careful around me. He hardly even kisses me, hugs me, or talks to me. I don't know what to do."

"I can get Emmett to nudge him on a little, if you'd like." Rosalie suggested.

"No, no, no. I'd feel ridiculous; Jasper would probably end up hating me for telling everyone. He'd be embarrassed as well."

"Hmmm." Rosalie thought for a moment.

"I sometimes have visions of you and Emmett." I added. "I try and block them out but sometimes they refuse to move." I tried to laugh at the end but it sounded wrong.

I was a vampire for god's sake. If I could cry I'd be in tears. I shouldn't be crying! I was weak. I needed to be strong.

"Oh my!" Esme said then.

"Sorry Alice." Rosalie giggled. "We'll work something out . . . maybe you should seduce him- Emmett tries it with me all the time. It works but I never let him know that, im the one who does the seducing."

Esme was being awfully quiet, I wanted to ask her about her and Carlisle's physical relationship but that almost seemed rude, she was my adoptive mother now, it would be like asking your parents how you had sex. Embarrassing. I'd have another talk with Rosalie later- I didn't want to involve Esme in all this, especially if she felt awkward about it, so I changed the subject.

"Right. Enough about me. Rosalie, pick your room! Esme, could you find the red and white paint?"

"Yes Alice." Esme said then ran down the stairs.

Rosalie chose the biggest room, it was rectangle shaped with a huge window on the far wall. We'd go shopping tomorrow for furniture.

I chose me and Jasper a middle-sized bedroom on the second floor with a bay window; this room was slightly smaller than Rosalie's and squarer. This left Carlisle and Esme with the other rectangle room and Edward with the smallest- but still big bedroom above the kitchen.

We all got decorating- by morning everything was painted. Us vampire's were quick workers.

Everything was painted, but we had a lot to go- if Rosalie and Emmett wanted sex today, they'd have to make do with the floor.

**A/N- **reviews maybe? Come on be generous


	8. Lonely

**Chapter 8- Lonely.**

I sat on the couch with Esme, looking in furniture magazines and placing orders for various furniture- Rosalie's room was to of the list, of course. Luckily- it was almost finished; she was practically jumping for joy admiring her newly painted walls and curtains. We found a huge diamond studded mirror with names engraved in them, seven hundred pounds it was- I glanced at Esme's list, she had already put it on the list.

"Urm, Esme?" I asked cautiously, "Do you know how much that thing is?"

"Yes dear- but Rose will love it."

'Oh my god' I thought. What kind of family had I adopted here? Were they rich or something. I wouldn't dare let Esme pay seven hundred pound on a mirror for me. But then I thought of Rosalie, Rosalie the queen of all beauties- she'd probably die for that mirror or slightly less dramatic, hide out in her room sulking _forever! _Even Emmett wouldn't be able to drag her out.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod in agreement. I was right, obviously.

Esme stared at me worriedly, "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing- just wondering how you can afford to pay seven hundred pound for a mirror- just for Rosalie."

She laughed- "Don't worry about it, we have loads of unused bank accounts across the country- we have more than half a million in the house, too." She informed me.

Rich? Well that was an understatement, some families around here were lucky to have three hundred pounds to live, never mind seven-hundred for a bloody mirror. Gosh, Rosalie wasn't half spoilt.

Rosalie glided down the stairs then, running to me with her arms open. "Thank you Thank you Thank you." she chided me. "I LOVE my bedroom, its perfect! You're the best little sister in the world!"

"Thinking of the devil." Edward muttered under his breath, 'thinking of the devil'? What the hell does that mean? Why would he want to think of _the devil?_ That brother of mine wasn't half confusing, serves him right for smooching into everyone's heads all day long.

Edward laughed then, probably at me.

"No, Alice." he laughed again, but smiled this time- "I meant because you were thinking about Rosalie- and then she came down the stairs." He explained. Oh. Still didn't make sense but oh well, Rosalie wasn't a devil, she was a vampire- he was probably still confused himself. That seemed almost right.

"Why were you thinking about me?" Rosalie asked still gripping her arms around my neck, practically sitting on me. Good job she wasn't stronger than me.

"Esme brought you a mirror, I was just thinking of why she'd spend so much money on one mirror just for you."

Why did Edward have to tell everyone my thoughts? It was bad enough that he read my thoughts never mind telling the whole family. I pondered on that thought but was abruptly distracted my Rosalie's squeals down my ear. "Thank you so much!" she squealed again- "You didn't have too." She lied. I should have been paying attention to my visions- I would have seen this outcome easily. "Can I see it! Please, oh please! Can I see it, Esme, Alice?" she begged. I saw Esme's outcome- No.

"Uh-Uh." Esme and I both said in unison, it sounded magical, but the magic faded as Rosalie let out a small growl.

"PLEASE. Alice, please. Esme!" she begged again shaking me.

"NO." Esme and I both shouted- again at the same time. "It's a surprise." Esme cooed a little more softly, "And you'll get It in just three days." I added.

"But three days seems like a lifetime!" Rosalie complained loosening her grip on me, "I'll be thinking about it all night and day- then Emmett won't be happy with me."

"No, Rose. It-is-a-surprise."

"Fine." Rosalie moaned walking away from me to the small chair in the corner of the room- _she would sit there until Emmett and Jasper went hunting._ My visions told me. Well that wouldn't be long as they planned to go in half an hour. Maybe Rose could go with them.

Edward shook his head, looking in my direction; thankfully he didn't say what I was thinking out loud this time.

Emmett came running through the back door then- "Jasper, you coming hunting? Edward? Rose babe?"

"Not today." Rosalie whispered from the chair, still sulking but gave her best smile for Emmett.

"Yes." Jasper said, running down the stairs- why hadn't he been speaking to me if he was only upstairs? He didn't love me- even though he told me he did that day we met. He didn't even look at me as he walked out the door- what was wrong with me? What was wrong with him? 'I would ask Edward- and he better tell me- he owes me for reading my thoughts.' I thought rather smugly.

"I'll hunt with Alice tomorrow." Edward told Emmett, who then ran out the door after Jasper- they wouldn't be back until midnight tonight. That gave me time to talk to Edward about what was wrong with Jasper and Rosalie about our conversation yesterday.

Three minutes later and I was sure Jasper and Emmett wouldn't be able to hear me by now even if I shouted so I shyly walked over to Rosalie- my expression must of gave me away because she looked me over then dragged me to her bedroom.

"Oh Alice!" she cried, "Is It Jasper?"

"Im probably just being silly, but he seems rather off with me lately- he's spending so much time with Emmett, and when he's not with Emmett he's always busy. Emmett's always got a free couple of hours to admire you, why wont Jasper even talk to me?" I complained, tearlessly sobbing into Rosalie's shoulder, I wished I could cry.

"But Alice!" Rose said in a lighter voice, "you spend so much time planning, decorating and chatting with Esme that Jasper probably doesn't want to disturb you."

"I don't sit with Esme all night Rose, she goes to Carlisle and I sit with a magazine. I'd happily give that up for Jasper." I reminded her. Edward told me that Jasper loved me, he said that Jasper knew I loved him too, why didn't he show it?

Just as I thought that I had a snap vision: _Edward running up the stairs to find me._

Hmm. Maybe he could tell me more of what I wanted to know.

Just as my vision told me, sure enough Edward was there walking through the door at barely a human pace.

"Hey, Alice." he said smiling his wonderful half smile.

"Hi Edward." I replied, my tone sounded off- even to me.

"I know what you want to ask me, Alice. I wish I could tell you more- but I cant. I was so busy listening to your thoughts that I completely forgot about Jasper sitting upstairs. Im sorry."

"Edward, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Its mine, I must have put Jasper off." I sobbed.

"NO ALICE!" Edward and Rosalie both yelled. Jeez, they didn't have to yell at me.

"Alice, Jasper loves you, you silly silly girl!" Rosalie said. She was being extremely nice to me; she wasn't this nice to Edward.

He chuckled, at my thoughts probably, which earned him a scolding of Rosalie- "Not a time for laughing Edward!"

"I'll have a talk to Jasper, make him see sense." Edward said, "And don't worry- Jasper wont know you got us up to this." Rosalie added.

"Sure." I muttered. I could see the outcome of their plan already- it would work, but what I didn't know was what they were planning.

"Easy." Edward answered my unspoken thoughts, "Make him jealous- if the talk doesn't work that defiantly will."

"Brilliant!" Rosalie chided, "Good for something after all, aye Edward?" she mocked.

I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation- I searched the future, how were they planning on making Jasper jealous? Tipping human blood over me and getting someone to lick it off in front of Jaspers face? Ridiculous. My imagination today- as if they'd actually do that, Carlisle would never allow it.

I searched, and searched, and found something: _helping Esme decorate her and Carlisle's room tomorrow. _

'Damn it!' I thought angrily.

I opened my eyes to see Rosalie and Edward arguing. 'For heavens sake, please!' I thought.

"Don't worry Alice." Edward said, "We'll work something out- your visions wont see it because we haven't decided it yet. But at least you can get ready to decorate tomorrow."

Oh har har, Mr Edward Cullen's a comedian.

Jasper was my number one priority right now- just how to make him be with me was the problem.

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews so far- im thinking of chapter idea's, plots and things that can happen? Any suggestions welcome, review and let me know, or private message me. Thanks. StaryEyedPower. **


	9. More Golden Eyes

**A/N: people, don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in like ages! I've been busy, sorry. (((: anyways im back now, lets continue the story!**

**I don't own twilight, or anything to do with twilight, anything in this story like the cars ect!**

**Chapter9- More Golden Eyes.**

I slowly- at human pace, walked down the stairs to come face-to-face with my annoyed family. Edward and Rosalie must have been pretty pissed off with me for all the sobbing I was doing. As if Jasper hated me, I mean seriously, he's the love of my life and I've been going around crying- if vampire's could cry- saying that he didn't love me any longer.

I couldn't remember how many hours Rose and Edward had sat in my room making me see sense. I just wished for one thing right now: that Jasper would hurry back to me so I could pounce on him and show him all the love I feel for him. All my love for forever and eternity. I wanted him to stare into my eyes and whisper "I love you, Alice" again. My name on his lips was the best sound in the world.

I peered through the fringe of my hair to see Edward Cullen- my annoying but more annoyed adopted brother glaring at me. 'Great' I thought sarcastically. Then added, 'no one said you have to listen to my thoughts.'

He just shook his head- thankfully no one else was looking in his direction else it would be all twenty thousand questions again. Literally.

"Such a drama queen." Edward muttered which of course brought all eyes to Edward and then too me, as he was glaring at me.

"Shut up Edward!" Rosalie sneered.

For a moment I thought she was sticking up for me until Edward replied with: "I wasn't even talking about you Rosalie! I was muttering about Alice. Why would I care if your nail varnish has chipped?" he demanded.

"Oh, I see." Rosalie replied then turned back around. Ugh! Stupid mind reader of a brother! I cursed.

Edward walked of into the kitchen then and collapsed onto the shaken wooden chair- with his weight the chair should of snapped. Esme would of gave him a scolding then.

I was about to say something to Edward when I had a vision- I closed my eyes and everything flooded into my mind:

_Jasper and Emmett running into the house tomorrow around 1:00pm, Jasper giving me a huge welcoming hug- Me and Esme decorating the bedroom's- _then out of the blue- _ANOTHER coven of golden yellow eyed vampire's in three weeks. –_

My visions flooded and flooded and flooded throughout my mind, I must have been ignoring them for quite some time- it was the last one that bounced around my mind- another coven of yellow eyed vampire's? With us? Were we creating them? Were they already vampires?

I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Alice- what was that!" Edward demanded running to my side.

"What?" Rosalie asked raising her eyebrows. "Did you have a vision?" she asked sounding interested for once, normally Rosalie would just shrug it off.

"Yes- I think so." I whispered, I knew they could hear me though.

"Search backwards Alice!" Edward demanded, "Did you see a coven of vegetarian vampires?" he sounded stunned.

"Oh wow!" Rosalie squealed- I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not so I just ignored her comment.

_Three yellow eyed vampires- they're pained, loss of there mother. One strawberry blonde vampire called Tanya, a blonde vampire called Irina and a mousy blonde vampire called Kate- moving to Seattle. _My vision told me.

"Should we get Carlisle?" I asked- a small voice in my head told me that Carlisle would be extremely interested in my recent vision- lucky Edward the mind reader got to share them with me.

This annoyed me little- I couldn't have anything to myself, not my mind, not my visions. I shrugged the thought off though- I was lucky to have this beautiful helpful family of mine. And it was only a tiny tiny thought that was annoyed.

"Yes!" Edward exclaimed. "Carlisle, Esme- come quick." He shouted urgently. He didn't need to shout! Carlisle was only in his study filling the cabinets with books- it had taken Esme half an hour to paint his walls- the room was tiny but extremely high, even so he could still here Edward if he had spoken normally. Esme was in the garden with a magazine- another cloudy day in Seattle.

Within five seconds Carlisle was on Edwards left and Esme on his right both staring at one another eagerly.

"Son." Carlisle commented- "You called for us…" he trailed off.

"Yes, what is it dear?" Esme added.

"I did call you, yes. Alice had a vision." Edward explained.

"Oh, and I take it its good?" Carlisle guessed.

"Urm . . . it could be-" Edward answered cautiously looking in my direction for approval- he saw as much as I did.

"I had a vision of three golden eyed vampires moving close to Seattle- Tanya, Kate and Irina." I informed him. "I saw them coming too you- us."

Nobody said anything for a few long seconds- by Carlisle's appearance he was deep in thought- Edward probably reading Carlisle's assessment and Esme was probably worrying about the extra rooms we would need. I didn't see the other vampires staying with us- just visiting.

It was my adopted father- Carlisle, who broke the short silence.

"Well." He murmured, "I've never herd of another vegetarian vampire coven other than us. Perhaps they're new, or maybe they're just curious as too how we found the same life style as them- after all there are a lot of vampires in this world who keep to there . . . natural food source. I would be ever so interested to hear they're stories though- When do they come?" he asked me at the end of his spoken thoughts.

"Three weeks- about." I told him.

He considered this for a moment.

"And you don't see them attacking us or anything?"

"Nope- they're just visiting." I assured him.

"I hope we can be friends with them." Esme spoke now- ever the loving one. Of course she would want to be peaceful and happy with our new guests that should be arriving soon- it was in her nature. So Esme like.

"Im sure we will." Carlisle answered her.

"Strange- I can't wait to tell Emmett, something else un-funny that he can laugh about." Rosalie muttered from the couch.

Rosalie talking about Emmett made me think of Jasper- I was missing him like mad. I couldn't wait until he came back- hopefully Edward and Rosalie would figure out a plan by then. I didn't really like the idea of making Jasper jealous, it almost seemed fake. 'But you _need_ him' that annoying little part of my mind demanded me. 'Jasper loves you' the other part of my mind assured me. Damn I was going c . . .c . . . crazy! Voices in my head- next I'll be taking happy pills. 'Okay Alice calm down' the annoying part told me. Ugh- ugh- ugh! What was wrong with me!

Thankfully Edward seemed observed in a conversation with Carlisle that I was all but oblivious about. That stopped him from sharing my mad moment with the whole family. How embarrassing.

Rosalie and Esme gradually joined into the conversation between Edward and Carlisle so I took off upstairs and started decorating.

Only twenty-one hours until Jasper was back.

My Jasper- oh how much I adored him.

His Alice- how much I wish he would show me his love.

**A/N: short chapter, sorry. Next one will be longer and better! Promise. Idea's are still welcome! :D**


	10. Suprise

**Chapter 10- Surprise!**

I was sitting- sulking in my nearly decorated bedroom waiting for Jasper to arrive home, visions were constantly popping into my head but I just did my best to ignore them- they were nothing. Totally un-important.

"Alice still sulking?" I heard Rosalie ask cold-heartedly from downstairs, and to think she was actually nice to me a few days ago. I could completely understand why Edward was so mean to her now- her thoughts must be a living nightmare. I just hoped that one day she would realise how mean she was and might actually start being nice to me again. I loved Rosalie as a sister- she was so fun to be around, we could go shopping all the time. IF she only loved me back.

Irritated I looked at the clock on the wall, 2:30pm. WHAT!

Jasper should be home by now- where was he?

Just as that thought ran through my head Edward walked into my room, "Alice, Jasper's back." He said cheerfully- was he excited about something? "And me and Rose don't actually need to do our jealousy plan- you'll be thrilled tonight." He added.

Hmm. Thrilled? Did that mean Jasper was actually going to make love with me then? 'Days of ignorance and he gets me excited my making love with me' I thought. I was pathetic. I should make him grovel on his knees for hours. Days, years- a century.

"Don't be hard on him, Alice- trust me." Edward whispered grabbing my hand to make me stand up and follow him.

"Whatever." I muttered completely untrustworthy.

"Whey- she's alive." Rosalie sarcastically cheered as she saw me walking down the stairs behind my beautiful- trusty brother.

"Rose!" Esme scolded. "Be nice, Alice has been having a tough time lately."

Tough time? Understatement of the century!

I stood there glaring at the back of my boyfriends head. He turned around and hugged me, squeezing me tighter than ever- if I was human my bones would be broken. I hugged him back but not in a way that showed him he was forgiven for ignoring me for the past three days or whatever it was. No way was I forgiving him just yet.

"Im so sorry Alice." Jasper whispered as if he only wanted me to hear. There was no point with all the sensitive hearing in the room. "I didn't know you were upset with me- I just needed to be alone, you can't see my future- I don't want you too- it will ruin the surprise."

"A surprise!" I screamed excited. I LOVED surprises!

"Yup." Jasper replied.

"Didn't that kind of ruin the surprise then?" I wondered. "Like telling me I was getting a surprise in the first place?"

"No Alice- you'll get your surprise tonight."

I searched the future and what did I find: _Jasper and Me making love._

Just as I thought.

"Jaz- I've already seen it, were going to make love. Surprise gone." I muttered rather upset.

Jasper just laughed- Emmett boomed and Edward chuckled. Rosalie glared, Esme smiled. Was I the only one in this room who didn't have a clue as to what was going on? Where was Carlisle- did he know, too? Were they laughing because they knew what the surprise was or because I'd just announced in front of everybody that my boyfriend and I were going to have sex? And I thought they were mature.

"Carlisle's in the study- and yes he does know." Edward informed me. "And no they're laughing because they know the surprise."

"TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" I squealed bouncing up and down like a little kid at Christmas.

"Uh-Uh." Jasper muttered winking at me.

"Oh I hate surprises!" I frowned changing my mind- surprises were only good when you weren't expecting them- now I would have this little voice in my head bugging me to find out what the surprise was.

"You might change your mind later." Jasper told me, he sounded . . . hopeful.

I wasn't so sure about that- why was I the joker. I didn't want to be, I wanted to be in on the surprise too.

I was about to moan when I was silenced by Jaspers kiss- his beautiful stone lips crushing my smaller stone ones, I put my hands into his hair uncontrollably. Eagerly. His tongue swept across my teeth and into my mouth, rolling around with my tongue- his breath smelled delicious- good enough to eat. Yum.

But then he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused, pulling his head closer to mine to continue the kiss.

"Nothing . . ." Jasper started. "Oh damn Alice- you're so sexy! I want you now!" he moaned, grabbing my ass.

"Im yours." I smiled leaning onto him.

It wasn't until Emmett started coughing in an 'excuse me we are standing here' way. I realised the way I was wrapped around Jasper wasn't highly appropriate.

"No, not until tonight." Jasper promised.

I didn't want to wait. So I pouted and had ago at using the puppy dog eyes.

"Why tonight?" I demanded. "Why not _now._" I frowned.

"You'll see." He replied.

This was pure torture. I absolutely hated surprises- especially when I was the target.

"Fine." I complained. "Im going to decorate with Esme then."

Esme looked startled, "Oh urm . . .okay." she stuttered.

"What didn't you want to decorate today? Edwards room is nearly finished-" I started but she stopped me.

"Yes- I do, I just thought you would like a day off." She told me.

"No thanks. I need to concentrate on something before I go insane."

She just smiled and pulled me up the stairs.

**Six hours later . . .**

"Yay!" I squeaked, taking a step back to admire the beautiful decorated walls of Edwards's bedroom that myself and Esme had decorated and fitted with furniture- including a bed even though it would never be used- sleeping or otherwise.

"Amazing isn't it?" Esme whispered. "We did good- if only Edward would find a mate." She sighed.

"Shh!" I said putting a finger to my lips, "He'll here you. I think Edward's happy enough without a girl at the moment."

"At the moment." She agreed. "I don't know how he copes with all the love in the air around this house."

"He's used to it." I muttered. "And anyway- Edwards beautiful- anyone would want him. He just has to find the one who's right for him."

"I suppose yes." Esme replied. "Oh my!" she cried looking at her watch, "8:45 were late!"

"Late for what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your surprise silly!" she said pushing me forwards towards the stairs.

"Oh." I gasped. Would I get my surprise now? The time had flown by and I hadn't even thought about my 'surprise' once.

Sure enough Jasper was waiting patiently- the gentleman he was- at the bottom of the stairs for me, cardigan in hand.

"Lets take a walk outside." He offered, though it didn't really sound like an offer- I had to go.

"Sure." I said not hiding the excitement in my tone- Jasper sensed this and looked to Edward-

"She knows doesn't she?"

"No!" Edward almost yelled. "She's just excited- she knows her surprise will be very soon." He laughed.

"Oh- good." Jasper said taking my hand.

I followed him out the door- the sky was pitch black, silver sparkling stars covered the night sky and made it bright- a full moon shining the brightest to the east of the sky. Just then one bigger star shot across the sky- fast as lighting- no faster than that- as fast as a vampire.

"A shooting star." Jasper commented.

Was that what it was? A shooting star? I looked for more but couldn't see any. This disappointed me a little.

"Make a wish Alice." Jasper told me.

I didn't bother to ask why- I think I knew the answer, because the shooting star was magic or something- maybe it was just tradition that people made a wish when they saw one.

I closed my eyes, 'I wish that Jasper will be mine forever.'

I opened my eyes too see Jaspers perfected face smiling at me- "What did you wish for?" he asked me.

"I wished that we could be together forever." I told him honestly. "What about you?"

He grinned at me, "I wished that you . . . would be . . . my wife."

I gasped- I was speechless.

I stared shocked as Jasper got down on one knee- getting a beautiful velvet box out of his trouser pocket. Why hadn't I seen this coming? Oh right- because I was ignoring my visions.

"Miss Alice Cullen" he started, "I love you with all my heart- you are the shooting star in my sky, the reason for my existence, the light in my day- would you do me the honour of becoming my wife" he asked- I beamed not being able to hide my smile, Jasper was proposing! "Marry me, Alice?" he finished with a breathtaking smile of his own.

"Yes!" I cried, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Jasper- of course!" I started jumping up and down.

Jasper held my left hand- kissed it, and then slid a gorgeous diamond ring onto my fourth finger next to my pinkie.

I admired the dazzling ring for a few short moments before straddling Jasper and joining my lips to his.

_(Look on profile for picture of Alice's ring.)_

Jasper was the one who broke the kiss- "Lets go celebrate."

"And tell the others!" I smiled.

"Oh they already know but im sure they'll like to know that you said yes."

"Quick- lets go!" I said pulling him towards the house.

As soon as I opened the door everyone was crowded around me-

"Let me see the ring!" Esme demanded full of joy, if vampire's could cry she'd be in tears.

"W-o-w!" Rosalie gasped at the big diamond on my finger- poor Emmett was going to have to pay a lot of money to get Rosalie her perfect engagement ring for when they re-married.

"Cool- expensive." Emmett muttered.

"Congrats!" Edward and Carlisle cheered hugging me and patting Jaspers back.

"Hey- we aren't married yet." I reminded them.

"Yet." Jasper concluded holding my hand to admire the ring on my finger- im sure he'd already seen it, obviously.

"This looks perfect on your finger, Alice." he complemented me.

"The wedding ring will look even more perfect next to it." I told him.

"Sure will." He agreed- "I can't wait!"

"Me neither!" I told him truthfully- "This was the best surprise, ever!"

"I told you you'd change your mind." Jasper laughed and everyone joined in.

"So . . . since you're officially family . . ." Rosalie started, "Can I pretty please help you organize the wedding?" she asked starting to smile.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I answered her, "Of course you can, Rose. It's what sisters are for."

Rosalie beamed at me so I beamed back- I hoped this meant we were friends now.

"Thank you Alice! And don't worry Alice. With me and Esme helping do the planning this will be the best wedding anyone has ever been to!"

"I sure hope so." Me and Jasper both said in unison- our voices together sounded like magic- that was when I realised my wish upon the shooting star had came true. Jasper and I were going to be together forever.

**A/N- A big thanks too Layfra02 for the surprise proposal idea- gave me a great storyline! Credit from the storyline goes to Layfra02!**

**Reviews maybe? Thank you. **


	11. The Ending Of A Perfect Night

**Chapter11- Ending Of A Perfect Night.**

_**J.P.O.V**_

Alice quickly got caught up in wedding plans with Rosalie and Esme, I could feel the excitement rolling of their body's- I was ecstatic to find that Alice was showing so much excitement, love and commitment already. We had been engaged a matter of minutes and they were already whispering about dresses, Edward shot me a 'look-at-what-you've-started-now' kind of look.

He was happy though, for us both but Alice especially. He admired Alice- she was the perfect sister to him, already in the matter of days that we'd been here they'd shown each other so much brotherly-sisterly love and protection. Edward had told me about Alice's lonely nights while I wasn't with her- I didn't know at the time that it upset her so much that I was away- away choosing her a brilliant but bloody expensive engagement ring.

Carlisle had offered me money but I had refused- I found my own way to treat my girl- my love- my sweetheart- my Alice- my fiancée. I was practically rolling around in Alice's excitement joined with my own the feeling was unbelievable. I cared for her so much and she was still a stranger to me, almost. I couldn't believe my luck- that just a few months ago I was walking around killing humans for their blood with Peter and Charlotte, even if they had gave me a new life away from all the fighting- power, blood and gore, I was still a cold-blooded killer.

Of course I struggled with this newer life, vegetarian style. I was the only one having trouble- whenever I got in proximity with a human I'd crouch and get ready to pounce at them, tear their throat with my neck and drink their warm red oozing blood. Just thinking about it made me thirsty- so I came back to reality and watched my beautiful fiancée find Rosalie's wedding mags. Rosalie already had a perfectly decent wedding dress that she had offered to borrow Alice, but Alice being Alice she refused and told her "I want to make my wedding unique! A unique wedding means a unique dress!" Rosalie had sighed, rolled her eyes and shot me a look that said 'look-at-this-wedding-crazy-creature-you've-created.'

Alice had seen a vision of us making love tonight- I wanted us to make love now, I couldn't wait for her- but I knew if I tried to drag her away form Esme now she'd probably just moan and say 'wait a minute Jasper im busy at the moment' I looked to Edward who nodded, with him being the mind reader I was obviously correct. He nodded again. And Alice had told me that hanging around with Edward was annoying- him answering unspoken questions all the time; I actually found it quite comforting. This way not everyone had to listen to your conversation, even if Edward my dear brother could only give 'yes' or 'no' answers.

"Alice, sweetheart- can we . . ." I started.

"Just a minute Jasper." She replied.

I heard Edward quietly chuckle. I glared at him and he tried to turn it into coughing- I wasn't convinced.

"Alice?" I asked.

"One minute Jasper!" she moaned with a smile.

When I finally did manage to drag Alice away from Rosalie and Esme it was only because- thankfully- Esme had saw my irritation and told Alice that they could plan the wedding all day tomorrow, much to my discomfort, I guess I could go out somewhere with Edward or Emmett. For now, I just wanted my darling Alice to be with me, to love with me. I planned to make this night as special as ever- anything for my sweetheart. I would give and give and give- and she would receive and receive and receive- after all, she had given me everything by saying that one little word with three letters: 'yes' Alice had said yes to me, I was a lucky, lucky man.

I carried Alice to our newly decorated bedroom, it wasn't finished but it was getting there, we had a bed at least, thanks to Esme ordering us one when I told her my plan to propose to Alice.

"Now whose and impatient boy" Alice whispered seductively into my ear with a giggle.

"Whose going to be a lucky girl in a few moments?" I shot back with a chuckle of my own.

She pretended to think about it for a moment, "Rose?" she asked, probably searching her visions of what Rose and Emmett would get up to tonight.

"No, luckier than that." I winked.

"Oh I hope it's me." Alice giggled.

I chucked her onto the bed and dived onto it after her, she lay there with a huge grin across her face- I couldn't stop staring at this beautiful creature who was mine. All mine.

I lay above her, tracing my fingers along the waist of her dress, then upwards across her chest- over her dress strap and down her back- I stopped when I found the first button on the back of her dress, wondering whether I should take it off or not, being the gentleman I was I looked to her for permission- Alice didn't seem to be in a lady-like mood, she winked and said- "Hmm . . . this dress will get in the way, don't you think?" and added a breathtaking smile.

I kissed her lips once and quickly unbuttoned her dress and bra- she started on my trousers and then moved to my waistcoat and button down top- I was careful not to tear her dress- Alice was such a fashion queen she'd probably murder me. I slipped the dress over her head and removed her bra- she lay there in her panties and I lay above her in mine.

She purred and traced the lines down my chest, hooked her fingers under the band of my pants and ripped them off. Well- if she was ripping my clothes I was ripping hers.

I shimmied down so my mouth was by her groin- carefully grabbing the edge of her panties with my teeth I ripped them off too.

"No fair." She complained, "I liked those ones."

"I'll buy you some new ones." I promised her.

She moved her hands over my chest, then across my back pulling me down on top of her, I rubbed against her leg- she was so attractive. If we didn't hurry I was going to cum all over her.

I shifted to the side a little so I was near her opening, I was about to push down when she whispered "Uh-Uh, Patience my love."

I groaned loudly, but that groan turned into a groan of pure pleasure as Alice's warm- well warm to me- fingers stroked my cock. "Alice." I moaned. She giggled and pushed me off her, before I knew it she was lying on me, her mouth by my bellybutton, she kissed downwards until her kisses were at the end of me, I gasped as she sucked on me- I thrust in her mouth and she drank my cum.

She stopped sucking after a few minutes and kissed my lips, I kissed her back passionately, "Thank you." I murmured between kisses- "Now lie still so I can love you."

She obeyed and I rolled on top of her again- slowly I entered her and the fire inside me was heaven. She squeezed on me, and the wetness came onto me- I got quicker and came in and out of her, she kept in time with me and bucked her hips at the right places.

We continued like this on and off for the rest of the night.

_**A.P.O.V **_(_pretty much a repeat- just wrote this in case any one was disappointed that they never got it in Alice's point of view, you don't have to read this if you don't want to, your not missing anything if you don't)_

Jasper eventually managed to drag me away from my wedding plans with Esme and Rosalie- I was having so much fun looking at dresses Rose had found pictures off, but I wanted a unique dress for my unique wedding.

Jasper carried me up the stairs to our newly decorated bedroom, it wasn't finished but it was getting there, we had a bed at least, thanks to Esme ordering us one when Jasper had told her his plans on a surprise proposal, thinking of the proposal made me admire my diamond ring again.

"Now whose and impatient boy" I whispered seductively into Jasper's ear with a giggle.

"Who's going to be a lucky girl in a few moments?" He shot back with a chuckle of his own.

I pretended to think about it for a moment searching my visions for something about someone in our family, sure enough a vision popped into my head: _Emmett attempting to seduce Rosalie._ Ah my dear big brother- If only he knew that Rosalie wouldn't let him seduce her because she liked to be the sexy one. "Rose?" I asked Jasper.

"No, luckier than that." He winked.

"Oh I hope it's me!" I giggled.

Jasper chucked me onto our double bed then, it wasn't the perfect size but I guessed it was the only one Esme could get her hands on in such a short time. Jasper traced my stomach and my chest with his fingers, until her got to the buttons on the back of my dress.

"Hmm . . . this dress will get in the way, don't you think?" I asked him with a smile, he seemed dazzled but quickly slipped the dress over my head and unclipped my bra- I stripped him down until he was just in his panties- he had a magnificent body. I ripped his pants of eagerly- so he ripped mine.

"No fair." I pretended to complain- "I liked those ones."

"I'll buy you some new ones." He promised me.

I moved her hands over his chest, then across his back pulling him down on top of me, I felt Jasper rub against my leg- he'd better not cum on me. I wanted to stay clean.

He shifted to the side a little so he was near my opening, he started to push down when I whispered "Uh-Uh, Patience my love."

Jasper groaned loudly which brought pleasure to my ears, in return I would give him my own form of pleasure- I rolled my hands down his chest and stopped when I found his cock, I squeezed it a little then stroked it with my fingers.

Just as I hoped Jaspers groan of complaint turned into a groan of pleasure- I decided to push my luck, and before he could notice I was sucking on him, he thrust into my mouth, then my mouth was filled with his cum- 'Thanks for warning me Jasper' I thought sarcastically as if he was Edward and could read my thoughts.

I stopped sucking after a few minutes and kissed his lips, he kissed me back passionately, "Thank you." he murmured between kisses- "Now lie still so I can love you."

I obeyed and he rolled on top of me again- slowly he entered me, I was on fire- I craved more, I squeezed on him uncontrollably and he thrust in and out of me, I bucked my hips at the right time and we continued like this on and off for the rest of the night.

**A/N: there's a sneak into Jasper's head- did I do okay? Review and let me know please…**


	12. Family Bonds

**Chapter12- Family bonds.**

I looked to the clock on the wall, 5:00. Well that was either 5 in the morning or 5 in the evening- I decided on morning since the sun had just started to rise from the sky making mine and Jasper's skin look luminous but not quite sparkling yet. Jasper was lying on the bed next to me staring at the ceiling- how everything seemed so normal now after last night- everything was perfect and I was whole again. He turned his head to flash a smile at me.

"Your happy." He commented.

"I sure am!" I admitted excitedly, "I can't wait to start planning the wedding!" I exclaimed, "You're going to love it! Rosalie and Esme have promised to help me organize everything and it will be great! You'll see."

"Alice, it doesn't matter if we get married in a gutter." Jasper lied, "As long as you become my wife- my life, well existence, is perfect. You're all I need." He declared passionately.

"I feel the same way about you Jasper!" I whispered lovingly then added "But I do need the family too, especially Rose and Esme, too help with the wedding and go shopping!" I squealed, "What would I do without them." That was when I started to get excited; Jasper rolled his eyes at me.

"You can go plan now, Alice." he muttered. "If you want to."

"No!" I almost yelled, "Not yet anyway- I want to stay here with you for a little longer." Just a tiny bit longer anyway, what I _really_ wanted right now was a quick cuddle and then I could tear Rosalie away from Emmett and go dress shopping! That made me wonder, when exactly was the wedding?

"Jasper . . ." I started.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"When is the wedding?"

He chuckled, "You can decide Alice- you're the wedding planner."

"Oh yay! Well it cant be that soon anyway- I hope Tanya, Kate and Irina will stay our friends and come to our wedding, I mean they seem nice from what I've seen so far, but Carlisle was worried in case they attacked us but I really don't see that happening so . . ." I blurted out so quick I didn't know if anyone could understand me until Jasper cut me off,

"What are you going on about Alice?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tanya, Kate and Irina of course." I muttered as if It was obvious, and then he said, "Who are they?" was he being serious? How did he not know . . . oh right, because he was hunting when I'd had the vision.

"Oh well, yeah- I had a vision of three 'vegetarian' styled vampires coming to visit us in approximately three weeks- they're curious about us, but I don't see them attacking so im hoping we will all be friends."

Jasper stiffened a little beside me, "Why didn't you tell me about this?" he demanded.

"Because you went hunting when I had the vision, I was too busy holding a grudge against you when you came back that I completely forgot about it, well until you proposed and last night happened-" I blurted out. "Anyway im telling you now, what's it matter?"

"That you're all planning things without informing me, I bet Rosalie told Emmett." He moaned

"Erm . . . well she probably has." I admitted, "Anyway- it was supposed to be a rhetorical question." I complained childishly. Jasper just stared at me, "Jeez, Jasper calm down." I complained rolling my eyes, "There's three of them and seven of us, and they're not going to attack anyway." I reminded him. "So what's wrong?" I demanded.

"Nothing- if you're sure Alice. I just worry about you, that's all."

"Oh." I blinked, "You don't need to worry about me Jasper, I can look after myself you loving overprotective man." I whispered towards the end.

"Okay- okay Alice." he muttered, "Now go! I know you want to get started." He chuckled.

"You'd bet I do!" I shouted pecking him on the cheek then rushing down the stairs screaming "ROSALIE! ESME! Wedding plans!"

'_Emmett and Rosalie in the bedroom, trying to be quiet.'_ My visions told me.

"Emmett!" I screamed, "Let Rose go, now! I know your up there, there's no point being quiet either, I'll drag her off you!" I threatened.

From the room above my head I heard Emmett's booming laughter, i looked to the stairs to see a smiling Esme come to greet me with a scowling Rosalie behind her. "Hey, I'll buy you a bridesmaid dress!" I promised Rosalie which immediately made her cheer up. "Okay." she smiled enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit!" I muttered with a giggle. Oh how I did so much love my new mother and sister, I imagined what Rosalie would look like in a bridesmaid dress standing behind me at my wedding- she was going to be beautiful on my wedding, I would make everyone perfect including myself.

"Right." Esme started, "I've filled my purse with money- lets go and book the church! Im going to make your wedding the best of the century." She informed me.

I sighed- I could pay for my own money- Jasper was going to get a job and I would save, "Esme." I complained sighing- "I can pay for my own wedding." I muttered.

"No. No. No. Dear." She moaned shaking her head which made her lovely wavy dark brown hair bobble up and down. She had such lovely hair, I would find her an adorable dress to wear at my wedding.

"Why?" I demanded, irritated- I could not let her spend all her money on my wedding, she was my adoptive mother now, but that didn't mean she had to spend a fortune on me.

"It is a mothers and fathers duty to pay for there daughters wedding, it's just tradition love, every family does it."

"But-" I started

"But nothing." She complained quickly stopping me from saying what ever I was about to say. If she thought that would stop me, she'd best think again. "Im new to the family." I complained, "I adopted your family Esme, you don't have to pay for me."

"Yes dear, but I **want** too." She insisted, "You see, to me- you _are _my daughter- we have a bond already, one that I never had with Rosalie, yes, I call myself her mother, but she had a human mother who she loved dearly, a mother who was extremely worried when her beautiful daughter didn't return home from her friends house- she was forced into this life and she hated it, even though Carlisle did save her from dyeing, she still never had a choice - when she found Emmett everything got better for her, we got closer- but you Alice, you don't remember your human life, your mother, father, brothers or sisters that you might have had. I feel a special bond with you that I never want to break- I lost my only son, and that's when Carlisle found me- Edward is _that_ son to me, and you are _that _daughter to me, I **will** treat you as if you were born from me, all of you- but you and Edward especially- I **will** be your mother, I **will** care for you so much and I **will** pay for your wedding like a good mother should."

"Thank you, mom." I muttered.

Esme's little speech had fitted itself perfectly into my dead- un beating heart, if I could cry I would be in tears, yes Esme was my mother- I would treat her as any daughter should treat there mother and I will respect her, but a tiny voice in my head was telling me that with what Esme had just said- If I were normal I would now be remembering my own mother- maybe she had hated me, maybe she had put me in that place I woke up in, maybe I was just lucky to end up a vampire instead of dead. I just hoped that one day- I would find out about my human life- even if it took me five decades, ten century's, millennia, I had _forever_ to find something out.

"Its okay, Alice." Esme chided, "I will always be here, and you never have to leave." She promised me.

"Thank you." I said again. "My mother Esme."

"My daughter Alice." she replied squeezing me into a tight hug- if I were to ever leave, my heart would break, I would miss her dearly, she was the mother my human mother should have been like- I had a small feeling my mother wasn't like Esme, but the seed of doubt was planted in my brain yelling 'but you don't know that'.

I decided this was the right moment to make this moment a mother-daughter perfect moment. Of course this wouldn't be traditional, as a father was supposed to do it, but this was one thing that was going my way. "Esme?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?" she replied questioningly, loosening her grip on me to place her hands on my shoulders.

"Will you give me away at the wedding?"

"Why, of course I would Alice!" she beamed delighted, "I would love too, it would be my honour."

"Thank you, I know that my father should do this- but since you're my closest family now, I feel you should do it. I wouldn't mind if Carlisle did it, but it would be nicer if you did- like you said, we have that bond."

She laughed a chirpy laugh, "not to worry dear, I will give you away at your wedding- someone has to do it, and I am the right person too, as long as you want me to." She murmured softly in that motherly voice of hers.

I heard Rosalie sigh from behind my shoulder, "Sorry to ruin the moment- but you said you needed me."

I shrugged, "Of course I need you! You're my maid-of-honour!" I squealed.

"Really?" Rosalie gasped.

I nodded, "Really." Then rolled my eyes, "like I wouldn't let you be! You're my best sister!" I teased.

Rosalie and Esme giggled. "Im your **only** sister." Rosalie reminded me.

"The one and only." I muttered.

"Right, so where's that dress you promised me?" she demanded.

I giggled, "Lets go shopping!" I squealed, linking my arms with Esme's and Rosalie's.

"We'll take Edwards Rolls-Royce if you want?" Esme suggested.

"Sure." I muttered, "Edward?" I yelled, looking around having no idea where he was.

"Yes?" he replied suddenly in front of me.

"Like you don't know what im going to ask you." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sure." He chuckled, "You can take my car- the biggest, the brightest, the best." He joked then added, "Have fun shopping- you don't know what your getting yourself into taking Rose along."

I just laughed- ever since I had came here I had wanted to go shopping with Esme or Rosalie- now I was going with both, everything was great.

"Thanks Edward- you're the best!"

"You too Alice." he laughed, which earned him a daggering glare from his former sister Rosalie. "Ah, Rose- jealousy gets you know where, you know I love you too." He laughed.

"Get out my head Edward." she warned and dragged us out the door, we got into Edwards car and the last I saw of him was when he stood at the door waved goodbye. Gentlemen would never understand the importance of weddings until the very day, even I knew that the bride had to look prefect and I couldn't even remember going to a wedding.

**A/N- sorry I took long to update, I've been away for a while- but don't worry, updates will be coming much quicker from now on, and also- if any of you know any websites for 1930's wedding dresses I would be very grateful. Thank you to**_**: artzannie25**_** for trying to send me the links, I will try and find that website without the link as the link didn't work- im very grateful for your help! Thanks so much, and to everyone who reviewed or is about to review, I love you! you make my day.**

**StaryEyedPower.**


	13. Wedding Plans

**Chapter13- Wedding Plans.**

We parked up outside the house in Edwards Roll-Royce at the end of our shopping trip; we (well Esme) had brought Rosalie's bridesmaid dress which was a lovely thin white gown with a v-neck cut and puffy sleeves with a sleek black band around the waist. **(A/N: picture on profile.)** We had also brought my wedding dress which we would have to pick up from the shop in five days, and Edward a smart tuxedo, since he had no idea of the priorities of shopping Esme had taken it into her own hands to buy one for him. Jasper, however must buy his own suit.

Esme was in the drivers seat and me and Rose had sat in the back, me listening to Rosalie joyfully saying about how much she admired the dress, and how it was 'the best dress she had ever had'- I doubted that, but if she insisted who was I to spoil her fun? Simple question, simple answer: the bride.

"Im SO happy im being your bridesmaid Alice!" Rosalie told me, again. She had been reminding me every minute since we had walked out of the shop- dress in bag. Well at least everyone was happy- she had complained though, that we were walking at a 'too slow for even a human pace' as we entered the town and neared the dress shop. We weren't even walking slow, actually- a very fast (for a human anyway) pace. I didn't even want to imagine the disaster we would cause if we ran through there vampire speed.

Carlisle was relieved when we walked back through the door, I didn't catch a glimpse of a vision for any problems he'd had so I didn't no why he had that look of urgency on his face as he watched us enter the room. He just watched us, and stared into my eyes for a few seconds with a look that obviously screamed 'what about the humans!'

"Hey Carlisle." I stumbled with my words trying to get rid of the look on his face; he hadn't been worried before we went. Well he didn't know we were going but still, I hadn't killed anyone at least, I wasn't even thirsty- the humans that were packed into the busy shops had caused a little bit of un-ease for my burning, blood-thirsty throat but no one smelt especially sweet and delicious that I would end there lives for a quick drink.

"Hello Alice." he replied greeting me, then kissed Esme's cheek and greeted Rosalie. "How was your er . . . shopping trip?" he asked trying to make conversation but sneaking peeks of 'I can't believe it' in my direction. Didn't he understand that I wasn't exactly the normal crazed newborn vampire? I did want things as well as blood. Of course I still craved it, but I was being good now- hunting animals and resisting the humans. Rosalie had never even tasted human blood before- that's all I knew but one day I wanted the full story.

"Yes love, it was great- we brought Rosalie her bridesmaid dress, and were going to pick up Alice's dress next week." Esme told him matter-of-factly.

"And it's beautiful." Rosalie added sheepishly.

"And I didn't even get tempted by all the humans' blood around." I stated, in my attempt to stop Carlisle from looking so frustrated or which ever look was now on his face. Confusion? Disbelief? Worry?

"That's good, Alice." Carlisle encouraged his features going back to normal, "I mean, I did have faith in you- but you're so young, you could snap at any moment and I'd hate to have you regretting something later on."

"I understand Carlisle, sorry to worry you, but im fine- honest."

"Yeah- Alice wasn't even thirsty- we'll go hunting tomorrow, wont we Alice?" Rosalie asked me with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"Good. Now that's sorted- we can get on with planning your wedding! I can't wait to try on my dress with my new shoes- plan my hair, guest list veto! And oh lord, Alice! Your hair, im going to make it fantastic, trusts me!" Rosalie blurted out in a rush attempt to get me in the dining room so we could plan, she was almost as eager as me. "Come, Esme!" she added in a yell.

"Be right there darling." Esme said, then went to finish her conversation with Carlisle.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett came charging down the stairs with big grins on their faces which I immediately distrusted. "How was shopping?" Jasper asked me, he seemed interested but I didn't think he was, he was probably just being kind to me.

"It was great, thanks- but now Rose and I have to go, excuse me." I said grabbing Rosalie's arm and pulling her towards the table. "Esme, join us when you're ready- we'll just get started on the guest list or something." I told Esme as we left the room.

"Best friends forever." Edward muttered after us jokily.

Rose and I just giggled. Edward had the phrase wrong, it was more like 'best sisters forever' but more true than if a human had said it, we did have forever.

"Hilarious Edward." Rosalie scolded.

Emmett boomed and Jasper chuckled.

"Im right though." Edward boasted.

"Too right." Emmett agreed.

"Right, let's get started- guest list first?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yes!" I cried, "You, obviously. What's a wedding without the maid-of-honour?" I smiled at Rosalie who returned that smile, we were getting closer as sisters, I hoped we stay like this because Rose could be quite fun at times, and this wasn't just about the wedding hopefully, we could go to Mexico, Australia, America, United Kingdom, Paris, the Caribbean- of course we'd have to stay out of human eye-sight in the sunny places but we could go on dull rainy days. "And then there's Emmett- he or Edward will probably be Jasper's best man but I don't know which one so lets just but them both down for seats. Esme and Carlisle, obviously."

"Hey- I thought you was inviting that other golden-eyed clan?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh yes!" I screamed remembering them, "Tanya, Kate and Irina- I do hope were friends with them."

"Hmm, me too." Rose said though it didn't really sound like she was that bothered if we became friends with the other clan or not. She would probably just ignore them anyway, I didn't know many people though, vampire or human so I wanted lots of friends if possible- I may be a vampire but a girl still gets lonely- the more friends the more shopping. "So, do you want to invite anyone else?" Rose asked me.

"Well, I don't know anyone else, actually." I admitted a little shyly. There was Sophia or Sophie whoever she was from the café who I met whilst waiting for Jasper but we weren't really friends so I didn't feel the need to invite her.

"Oh." Rose replied looking worried.

"Rose, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing- it's just, well it's going to be a small reception with just the family and maybe the other clan."

I thought about that for a moment, "haven't you got any human friends from the school or anything?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, yeah kind of. But we don't really mingle with many people- the only time I've actually spoke to another person from the school is when the girls are asking me if Edwards already taken. I swear im going to break the neck of the next one who asks if I could set them up as a couple. Edward tries to make himself less attractive and tries to push them away but he doesn't realise that it just charms them more." Rose laughed and I joined in.

"Poor Edward." I muttered, "So many human girls yet he doesn't fall for any of them."

Rosalie sighed, "Poor girls more like, I don't even want to count the amount he's said no too, they all end up with there 'Mrs. Cullen' dreams crushed."

"They must all be jealous of you then huh- Rosalie Cullen?" I joked.

"Actually- Emmett and I aren't married- I don't even call myself 'Rosalie Cullen' even though Carlisle saved me, I've kept my human name, Rosalie Hale." She told me, "Emmett calls himself 'Emmett Cullen' and that's what he's known as around school too, they just think we met randomly and became an item like everyone else. If only they knew the truth's of the vampire world."

I thought about what Rosalie had said for a few short moments, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Jasper Whitlock- but what was my last name? I didn't even know it- when I marry Jasper will I become Alice Whitlock or Alice Cullen? I decided to ask Rosalie.

"Rose, is my last name Cullen then?"

"Erm . . . I suppose so, since you adopted Esme and Carlisle and your parents I guess you have there name until you marry- then you'll have Jasper's last name or he has yours." She concluded, "But when you start school, Jasper will probably be my brother- and you will be Emmett and Edward sister- the story in Forks was that Carlisle adopted me, then Emmett and Edward who were brothers."

"And the story will stay the same for Seattle school, right?" I asked, "But with me related to Emmett and Edward, and Jasper related to you?"

"Right." She agreed. "Confusing stuff, huh."

"Sure is." I muttered just as Esme ran through the door,

"I've just been on the phone! Wedding is booked at Seattle main church hall, Thursday 19th of February- 2:00pm. Okay?" Esme squealed excitedly.

"Yay!" Rose and I both cheered in unison- it was weird how she was so excited for me to get married, must be a family/sister thing.

"Thank you so much Esme! You're the best."

"That's what they say." She laughed and we all joined in.

**[[**_**Four hours later**_**]]**

The guest list was planned- the time and place- the dresses- Edwards and Emmett's suits- the rings- hairstyle's and the wedding cake, that would only be used for decoration as it was completely a vampire-only wedding at the moment, Jasper was going for his suit in the morning with Emmett. What great fun they will have- Edward and Esme are going to help at the hospital with Carlisle, Rosalie and I are going hunting.

"I guess there's nothing more to do." Esme considered. "We've decorated all the house- ordered all the furniture- wedding is in a month- our guests arrive in two weeks- dress arrives in a few days, I think were done."

"We worked too fast." Rosalie complained, "I want to try my dress on again- it's so beautiful."

"Not too fast, were just organized, we still have music and things to sort out yet, and human people to invite- the vicar might feel a little uncomfortable in a room full of vampires that thirst for his blood as he commits them to a life together." I laughed.

"I have a few human friends who I'll invite if you'd like." Esme suggested.

"Yes please." I replied gratefully.

**A/N- short chapter, sorry. This was just a quick add-on chapter- next one is in Jasper's POV, his 'shopping' trip with Emmett… hmm, this should be interesting… reviews maybe? Come on, be kind**


	14. Jasper's Shopping Trip

**Chapter14- Jasper's shopping trip.**

**J.P.O.V.**

Alice and Rosalie left to go hunting in the early morning- they weren't going far, they didn't even need to hunt but I think It was just so I had time to go . . . shopping- with Emmett . . . to buy a suit. I didn't even know if I had the self control to be able to be around humans without killing them yet. But Alice had faith in me- she was a newborn and she could do it so she was sure I could handle it too. I had something worse to worry about than that though- dreadful shopping, and Emmett tagging along to top it all of. This was going to be interesting- neither of us had a clue what we were doing.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" I pleaded Edward as he walked out the door following Carlisle and Esme who were going to the hospital, "I mean- I need your opinion." I'd heard Alice use something like that whilst trying to persuade Rose into shopping with her- lucky for Alice, Rosalie was more than happy to join her. Edward on the other hand- didn't care. At least if Edward came we would be done a little quicker, no offence to Emmett but he would get distracted easily, probably run through the town at vampire speed and start laughing at someone's outfit.

Edward chuckled- probably at my thoughts more then my pathetic attempt of persuasion. "Im sure you and Emmett will have fun just by yourselves- wouldn't want me spoiling it would you?" Edward joked- "And after all, Emmett has a very good . . . eye, for outfits." He lied, and I knew it was a lie because he was chuckling in between words. I was going to get him back for this.

Emmett came stamping down the stairs then, "Ready brother?" he asked, his face lighting up and a huge grin spreading across his features, "This will be fun."

"No Emmett." I complained, "It won't be fun- you have to be serious, Alice will murder me if I get something wrong."

Emmett's face fell, "Fine. Serious it is."

I didn't believe his words. Edward chuckled from behind me, and then they left. It was just me and Emmett. Great.

"Come on then slow coach- lets go shopping!" Emmett boomed in a jokey voice. "It will be great."

"Yeah, great." I muttered.

We climbed into Emmett's car as I didn't have one, and drove of into the town- there were human ladies everywhere wearing long gowns and cream coloured hats- men in stockings and blazer's. There were a few shops but I didn't see any that said 'wedding' on them. I just hoped we didn't end up having to ask someone where the wedding shop was. I also had to remember to breathe as least as I could, and control Emmett. Alice would be checking her visions every so often, and if she found us not doing the right thing she would be mad at us.

"See anywhere good?" Emmett asked.

"Im not sure." I admitted, "Haven't you been here with Rose or something before? You should know where the good places are."

"Never been to Seattle with Rose, I went to Los Angeles with her once but didn't pay much attention to where we were going- she led the way."

"Oh." I murmured, "Your so helpful Emmett."

"I know right." He replied beaming at me.

I glared at him, was he serious? "I was being sarcastic." I told him.

"Way to go Einstein." He replied a little angrily.

Emmett parked up and we climbed out the car- the car park was almost full but I wasn't expecting the smell that hit me- blood. Of course there was blood- not blood from an open cut but the smell from inside the humans around me, I had smelt this smell before in the café but it was never so strong, there were so many humans around, so much different blood. Thinking about it made my mouth fill with venom.

Emmett put a supporting hand on my shoulder, "Don't. Do. Anything." he muttered into my ear too low for any human near us to hear, "don't breathe if it helps."

I couldn't believe my ears- Emmett Cullen being the helpful man. Normally he'd be rolling on the floor laughing, maybe it was him that had to control me this time, not me looking after him.

A youngish girl walked past me then, she had dark blonde curls pinned up to the back of her head, she wore a beige hat and a beige coloured blazer with a skirt, her blood was so sweet, and so strong right in front of me. I imagined me going up to her, holding her hand, keeping her emotions calm so I could bite her neck. It would look like I was just kissing her- her warm, sweet blood spilling into my mouth, the taste soothing the burn in my throat- 'stop' I ordered my mind suddenly- Alice would hate me forever if I killed this human, I looked towards Emmett, he didn't seem effected by the lovely smell. He looked like he was concentrating on something- where to go, hopefully.

"Let's go this way." I told him pointing in the direction opposite to the warm, sweet blooded human only a hundred feet away from me, I could leap to her within half a second and no human eye would even catch my quick movement. . . No! That was not the way to think- that blood belonged to someone else, not me. I refused to steal it from her, anyway she was far gone now, I couldn't even smell her that much any more.

'But it's what you want' the monster inside of my mind told me. I ignored the thought.

"Okay brother." Emmett replied, a little slow.

I darted of in the direction I had pointed out, and Emmett grabbed onto my arm, "human pace, Jasper. You don't want to attract attention." He warned me, I could feel what he was feeling- worry. He was worried about me.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered slowing my pace; luckily, I didn't think anybody had seen my quick outburst.

"Its okay brother- you're new to this type of life."

I didn't know if he meant 'the vegetarian style' life or vampire life or the Cullen life, being around humans without killing them, so I decided to ask him.

"Im not a newborn, Emmett, I've been a vampire longer than you." I reminded him.

"Right. I know." He shot back at me, "I just meant that you're not used to being around humans, don't worry about it if you kill one today, everyone falls of the wagon at some point- trust me."

I growled at him, "im **not** going to kill anybody today Emmett. I do not drink human blood any longer- I will not 'fall of the wagon'" I quoted him.

"Okay-Okay whatever you say, but I did." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Well, I was just out of my newborn year, and I was hunting with Edward . . ." he started, "there was this field and we decided to risk running across it- there was only one human on the field but she wouldn't of seen us. That is- if the wind hadn't blown her scent in my direction. Her blood smelt so sweet I had to have it, Edward tried to drag me away but I was still stronger than him- I ran past him right to the human woman, she was taken back by my paleness and attraction that she came right too me, before Edward managed to stop me I had already drained her of her blood. That was the first and last time I'd ever tasted human blood, Rose was mad at me, as she reminds everyone all the time that she 'hasn't even tasted the good stuff' meaning human blood."

"That's only once Emmett and I've lived for decades- almost a century drinking human blood, fighting for it- I was turned into a vampire during the civil war, remember- I was the youngest major in Texas." I reminded him.

"Yeah- I know." He replied glumly, "you can tell from you're battle scars anyway." He pointed out.

"Oh, right. Well anyway, im not going to drink anymore human blood- now let's hurry up and buy my suit."

"Okay." Emmett answered and we walked of into the town.

The shops were full of humans, but none of them smelling as sweet as the girl on the car park; if I could resist her I would resist everyone else.

"This looks like a good shop." I heard Emmett say, pulling me out of my reverie and back into reality.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, this looks like a good shop- full of shoes and shoes and shoes and stuff." He told me, again.

"Oh, right, let's go in then."

We went into the shop- there was a gentleman behind the counter wearing a top hat and bow tie around his shirt. That's the kind of outfit I needed. Emmett had the same idea.

"Excuse me, sir." He started, "I'd like to buy an outfit like yours."

The man behind the counter just stared at Emmett like he was crazy- confusion was rolling in heavy waves off his body.

"Pardon?" the man asked.

"I would like to buy a suit, like yours." Emmett told him again.

The man behind the counter laughed at Emmett, I didn't understand what he was laughing at- "Well buy one then." He said.

"That's what im trying to do!" Emmett yelled. The man was taken aback, he looked scared- he was feeling scared. I sent a wave of calm over to Emmett- who immediately stopped yelling and said- "how much?"

"Im . . . sorry sir." The man stuttered, "We don't . . . sell . . . suits like mine . . . in this err . . . shop."

"Then why the hell are you wasting my time by laughing at me idiot!" Emmett demanded furiously, even with my waves of calmness going over to him they did nothing against his anger.

"Im sorry . . . sir." The man said to Emmett again.

"So you should be!" Emmett yelled, "Now where can I buy a suit like yours?"

"I-I-I . . . I don't know sir . . . my. My wife brought . . . i-i-it for me."

Emmett just huffed and stormed out the door muttering "useless." As he went, I followed after him, I hadn't realised until then, that Emmett's argument with the counter man had scared of all the human customers.

"Way-to-go Einstein." I mock quoted him, as he had said that exact sentence to me earlier, "you scared of all the customers."

"Who gives a damn? - that damn man was laughing at me." Emmett complained.

"You _was_ trying to buy a suit from a shoe shop." I reminded him.

"Yeah, well so were you!" he insisted.

"Okay! Now please . . . stop shouting- people are getting concerned."

"Fine." He muttered. "Im going home."

"What!" I demanded. "We haven't brought the suit yet . . ." I complained.

"Esme will buy one tomorrow." Emmett argued.

"No!" I shouted, "I will buy one today- now come on! And from now on, I do the speaking." I insisted.

"Hurry up then Jasper." Emmett complained.

It had really got to him that we went in the wrong shop- we could have brought some shoes from their though . . .

We carried on walking, at human pace, towards the centre of the town- there was a waterfall in the middle with shops surrounding it, some of them selling sweets- some others selling clothes, I had no idea where to go, I found myself wishing Alice was here to give me directions. I needed a woman's eye right now. She would have finished her hunting trip by now; she and Rosalie were only going into the woods to hunt elk. Not very tasty if you ask me, Alice seemed to be spending most of her time with Rosalie now, it was probably all the excitement in the air- Rose was just excited to be walking down the isle- behind Alice- in her new bridesmaid dress which she now adored and wouldn't stop talking about.

I saw a clothes shop then- one that had dresses and coats in the window- blazer type coats like the man in the shoe shop was wearing- this looked promising.

"We should try this shop, Emmett." I told him.

"No way!" he yelled, "I am not going into another clothes or shoe shop."

"But its clothes I need!" I shot back, "Alice will be so angry with me if I go home empty handed, and Rosalie will only send you back out with me tomorrow. Wouldn't want little Rosa in a grump now, would you?" I taunted.

"Shut up Jasper." He complained- but obeyed and walked into the clothes shop.

I found a black blazer with a black top hat and a bow tie, a white shirt and socks then found some black trousers and shiny shoes. **(A/N: pictures on profile.)** My wedding suit was ready to be taken home today. At least I had found something now, Alice hopefully wouldn't moan at me now, I wasn't going to moan when I saw her wedding dress even if I didn't like it I would lie and say I did- though I never got see it until the very day, and with it being Alice- the dress would be prefect.

"Can we go yet?" Emmett complained after spending an hour and half in the shop.

"Yes. Im all done." I replied happily.

"Thank god." Emmett muttered, "Now let's go back to the car."

"Erm." I murmured, "which way is the car?"

Emmett gasped, "Oh, I err, I-I . . . don't know?" he said it like a question.

"Oh joy!" I complained, "Now were lost."

Emmett started laughing, his whole body shaking with it- the booms of his laugh were echoing into the sky, people were starting to stare- I could feel all the emotions flooding in as they watched this weird brother of mine shake with laughter. _Worry, concern, fright, happy, confusion._

"Emmett!" I growled and he immediately stopped his brow furrowing as he took in the staring humans. "Stop making a fool of yourself and let's go! We'll have to follow our scents back."- I whispered so none of the slowly, getting closer humans could here.

"Okay." He whispered back then chuckled again.

We walked- at a fast human pace back to the car. I was relieved that we weren't in the cramped spaces of the shops full of humans any longer- I found myself able to breathe in the almost free of humans scent, air.

When we arrived home we got in to hear the family's laughter- Alice and Rosalie were back from hunting, and everyone else was back from the hospital.

Emmett followed me through the door, and shot me a glance that said 'what the hell' I just shook my head to show him that I had no clue what was happening either.

It was then, that we found out.

Rosalie was in hysterics of laughter but she managed to choke out- "shoes."

Emmett growled loudly and punched the wall; dust flew across the room and made everyone stop laughing.

"It wasn't even funny!" Emmett complained.

"No. it wasn't." I agreed.

"You should of seen your face!" Alice cried, and started laughing again- she was soon joined by her new best friend/sister Rosalie Hale.

**A/N: how was it? That's the second time I've tried Jasper's POV, was it okay?**


	15. Loneliness and Arguments

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, again. I know- it's been ages, and Im sorry. Thanks to all you who have reviewed, and I hope I have replied to them all, let me know if I didn't because I might have accidently missed you out. And thanks to everyone who has added the story to their favourites! Anyway, enough of my babbling and on with the story…**

**From Chapter14- JPOV.**

Emmett followed me through the door, and shot me a glance that said 'what the hell' I just shook my head to show him that I had no clue what was happening either.

It was then, that we found out.

Rosalie was in hysterics of laughter but she managed to choke out- "shoes."

Emmett growled loudly and punched the wall; dust flew across the room and made everyone stop laughing.

"It wasn't even funny!" Emmett complained.

"No. it wasn't." I agreed.

"You should of seen your face!" Alice cried, and started laughing again- she was soon joined by her new best friend/sister Rosalie Hale.

**Chapter15: loneliness and arguments.**

**APOV**

Emmett and Jasper had returned about half an hour ago, un-amused by their welcome, they couldn't of expected me to watch there shopping trip through my visions and not share with the rest of the family. That would be selfish on my behalf. I didn't tell Jasper or Emmett this though; they were already sulking on the couch with a sly Rosalie still sniggering at them every now and then.

"Shut up Rose. Jokes over." I heard Emmett complain before standing up and leaving the room with a frustrated and almost embarrassed look on his face. He was not happy.

"Oh, Emmett!" Rose cried, "don't be like that- im only playing with you." She stated before jumping up and running off after him out of the front door. Jasper just glanced at me and shook his head.

"What did I do?" I demanded.

"Alice, Alice, Alice, you and your emotions." He muttered.

This confused me, why would he be complaining about my emotions? I didn't even no how I was feeling right now, amused, bored, sorry for Emmett, annoyed with Rose for giving in so easily? "No, I lost you." I admitted, cocking an eyebrow in his direction.

He just shrugged at me. I didn't let it get too me, he was just teasing me because I embarrassed Emmett in front of the family- I didn't **ask** Jasper to get involved, he just did. So technically it was his fault, too. I couldn't be angry at him though; my poor sweetheart had gone to so much trouble in making sure he found the perfect suit for our big day. I had to feel proud of him, boys and shopping meant disaster.

Edward chuckled from beside me, so I turned around and childishly stuck my tongue out at him which made him laugh harder.

He was so beautiful when he laughed, why hadn't he settled down with a girl I don't know. Who could not resist my dear brother's charms?

He scowled at me now but didn't answer me, maybe he felt he was too young when he was changed- but then, I was positive that I was younger than Edward, and I had found Jasper easily- even if he was about four years older than me when he was changed and about 200years older than me since being a vampire.

"Im not too young." Edward muttered. "I guess I just haven't found the right person, and after all- I have got _forever_ to look for one. But I don't need one; im not dyeing without one, my life- well existence is perfectly fine without a girl thank you very much. Well apart from you, Esme and Rose of course, but you're sisters."

"You will find someone eventually Edward- im positive." I told him making a mental note in my head to search Edward's future later. I wasn't very good at that yet and normally just got the visions as they came, as the things changed like I did with Jasper and then the Cullen family.

"If you say so, but either way, im really not that bothered about it. Honest." Edward promised me, and how could I deny the truth burning in his eyes? All they showed was honesty, but that honesty could not be true- as he hadn't felt the feeling of being loved, by someone other than _family_, to be in love. I hadn't known the feeling until that first moment with Jasper. And that was when I realised that I had been missing out until then- if only Edward would realise this and find someone, to know how much happier his life would be with that special girl he'd never dreamed of.

"My existence." He corrected, "Is full of utter happiness at this moment, and as for the future- I will deal with that when it arrives."

"Okay Edward, but believe me, one day you will find someone, and you will realise how much you've been missing out on until then." I promised him and it was a promise that would be kept for eternity or until Edward found someone anyway. "You're living with me now Edward and I will make sure of it that you end up with someone."

Obviously my unspoken thoughts gave away more than my spoken words did so of course Edward knew more than I told him. "I do believe you Alice- but im really not lonely, how could I be with all this amazing family surrounding me?" he asked.

And for that, I had no argument. Annoyance and satisfaction covered my body, annoyance that I had lost the conversation and I knew Edward was right, he would find somebody when the time was right, but also satisfaction with him for actually letting me share my feelings without being ignored or stopped.

"No problem." Edward chuckled.

"Good." I replied.

I went to sit on the couch with Jasper then, looking to the future and finding nothing but weather, new furniture Esme would buy, and Rosalie and Emmett making up in a rather rude-to-say-out-loud way.

But I still didn't find what I was looking for, Edward's future- I saw him buying a new car, but that vision wasn't concrete, just a maybe that had crossed his mind. I saw his outfit that he would wear tomorrow, a book he would read tonight, and a new record he would buy for Esme to play on her record player. I tried to search further into the future but found nothing. This was getting irritating.

"Alice, love, what's the matter?" Jasper asked concerned, probably feeling the disappointment rolling of my body.

I sighed. "Its nothing." I lied.

Jasper's eyes widened, and his eyebrows rose, he gave me that look that screamed 'spill'.

I sighed again defeated. "Nothing- I was searching for Edward's future, hoping that I would see a girl in there, but I could see for the next decade and nothing concrete came up. Either he is refusing to love someone no matter what he feels for them- though I would have seen that. Or this girl is simply not alive yet." I complained. "Or doesn't know that she loves him yet." I added, "Though, I think- I would still see that. Like a glimpse of her face or something."

Jasper laughed one short bark of a laugh, "or there might never be a girl Alice- what if there is no girl that is 'the one'?" Jasper asked in a mocking tone of voice completed with a small, almost silent chuckle.

I stiffened and moved away from him, glaring at him- shooting daggers in his direction. How could he say that? How could he be so uncaring and selfish that he would say that? Edward was our brother- how could he not care about him, worry about him or most of all hope for him. Because I knew I did, I cared for him dearly, worried for him insanely and hoped for him with all my might, hoped that he would find someone and become whole like the rest of us were. He must be lonely being the only one in the house without a love- I knew the rest of the family believed that too, they all hoped for him, like me. But Edward was stubborn and refused to believe it.

And Jasper- Jasper, **my** love Jasper, just brushed off Edward completely. Well that might be over exaggerating just a little bit but I was still so shocked he could say that, and then have the guts to laugh about it afterwards.

"How can you say that Jasper!" I demanded furiously.

Disbelief covered Jasper's statue like face, "say what?" he shot back. "I only said what might be true, Alice."

"But it's not true!" I yelled, confidence covering my tone, "Edward will find somebody! But that's not what im angry with, im angry with you. How can you say that he might never have a love, and saying it uncaringly makes it a whole lot worse, then you laugh about it! You're unbelievable! I thought you cared about this family, Jasper? Our new family!"

"I do Alice. But why do you care so much about him? He's the one saying he doesn't want to fall in love with somebody- why don't you yell at him?" Jasper demanded.

"Don't twist my words!" I shouted even angrier now, "no matter what Edward says, don't you care about my feelings? And Esme's, Carlisle's, Emmett's and even Rosalie's? We all want the same thing for Edward-"

Jasper cut me off, a stern look on his face, "I do care. But it's Edward's choice."

"Maybe." I argued, "But that doesn't stop the rest of us from trying to help him."

"Oh Alice!" Jasper complained, "I don't know why your going of on one like this . . .your acting so much like a . . . like a"

"Like a vampire?" I demanded butting in to whatever he was about to say.

"No . . . like a newborn!" Jasper finished. "And I thought you were calmer than them, more controlled- this was how the newborns reacted when we first created them."

"Well im sorry!" im screamed sarcastically, "Sorry that my newborn behaviour isn't up to your standards! Sorry that my natural instincts are taking over, sorry that I can't be your perfect vampire girlfriend, sorry that im a newborn- but I didn't chose this life Jasper, I don't know If I was even human, remember? Because I don't remember anything of that life. I didn't chose to be damned into a life of eternity, but when I met you I thought things were better, but actually most of our time we spend arguing or separated. And you think you got it bad."

The whole house was silent now, Rosalie and Emmett had just walked through the door whilst I was having my outburst- no one had ever seen that side of me before, I didn't even no that side existed.

"Defiantly a newborn." Emmett muttered un-helpfully but then Jasper spoke.

"Im sorry too, Alice." he muttered, not shouting. His response was calm compared to my outrage but I felt a wave of calm go over me and thanked it. Jasper had obviously cared enough to make sure I was calm again.

"I didn't choose this life, either, remember? And im sorry that we argue, im sorry for what I said about Edward too, if I knew that you would react this way I wouldn't of bothered, I just hate it when you get so worked up about something like this."

I just shrugged.

"Please Alice- I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Jasper said.

I shrugged again.

"Please, Alice. I don't want you and Jasper arguing over my stubbornness." Edward pleaded this time.

"Exactly." Jasper added.

A small smile started playing on the edge of my lips but I just shrugged again. They knew I was only playing then because Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie all yelled at me. "ALICE!" they demanded.

"Ok, ok." I muttered with a giggle.

"Defiantly a newborn." Emmett muttered. Again. He had said this earlier, "she doesn't know what she's thinking- one minute she's helping, and then snapping, then playing around."

"Reminds me of someone . . . Emmett!" Rosalie laughed and we all joined in. I didn't want to imagine Emmett in his newborn months- what a nightmare.

"Hard work if you ask me." Emmett replied.

"You say." Rosalie murmured.

"So, are we all friends now?" Jasper asked. "And im really sorry about what I said Edward."

"Its okay Jasper, it didn't even bother me." Edward promised him with a smile.

Jasper returned that smile and I had a feeling that things would be better from now on, no more arguing. We had just formed this brother and sister bond. We would all look out for each other.

Just as the thought crossed my mind a smiling Esme and Carlisle came down the stairs. "I do hope the shouting is over." Esme whispered, but to all of us.

"It is." I promised her and she made us all have a huge family hug. We fell about laughing and giggling.

And then someone knocked on the door . . .

**A/N: reviews please!**


	16. The Strangers

**Chapter16- The Strangers.**

Everyone turned to look at the door, with confused and startled looks on their faces. Even Edward- so that meant something.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked, answering the door, it was strange I hadn't had a vision of anyone coming today- but I had been spending a lot of today searching for Edward's future that I had probably missed some visions.

"I think it's them vampire's you had a vision of." Edward whispered to me obviously searching the thoughts of the visitors.

"I hope so." I murmured and listened for a further reply from the door, I couldn't wait much longer so I walked over to where Carlisle was standing at the door, Edward realised what I was doing and followed me there.

"Can I help you?" Carlisle asked when he never got an answer.

That they were vampire's was obvious, I could tell from the paleness of their skin with a slightly luminous colour and the golden colour of there eyes. This was defiantly Tanya and her coven, vegetarian vampires like us.

"Tanya! Kate! Irina!" I exclaimed without thinking.

All three of them stiffened and crouched ready for attack.

"Were not going to kill you." I promised them.

Irina raised her eyebrows, "How do you know our names?" she demanded, her soft voice sounded like she had daggers on the end of every word but it still didn't sound very menacing- she'd have to practice if she was planning on scaring vampires.

"Easy." I replied a little smugly. "I can see the future, I saw you coming- and saw us talking to you which meant we knew your names, so I knew yours." I babbled on. "What's your excuse?"

"Oh. How interesting." Irina said confused with raised eyebrows ignoring my own question.

"Irina!" Tanya scolded her, and then turned to face me- "We are dearly sorry miss, but we were curious of you, we tracked your scent when we were hunting and since you were close by decided we would come and see who you were . . ." she trailed off.

Did she even know we were vampires? She probably did, but what if we had a human in the house and they had heard her talking about 'hunting' and 'tracking' even I didn't know how to track yet but im sure I would learn.

"No, it's okay." I replied kindly. I liked Tanya, didn't think much of that Irina though, and Kate was awfully quiet- she looked upset, or confused- maybe both. "Are you coming in? We can get to know each other better!" I exclaimed. But then I remembered Carlisle standing behind me, some how I had managed to shuffle my way to the front of the lot of us.

Carlisle shook his head, I looked at him in disbelief, "They can stay for a while cant they?" I asked him innocently with puppy eyes and a child like grin. "I did tell you they were coming . . ." I added with a pout.

But then I had a vision:

_Carlisle saying yes._

I beamed up at him; he was several heads taller than me so I had to tilt my head back quite a bit.

Edward laughed once and I heard Emmett mutter something like "Shorty."

Carlisle chuckled one humorous chuckle. "Of course they can stay, Alice. You just amaze me, coming to the door and telling everyone about your gift like that, for all you knew they could want to kill us."

"Oh! Thanks father!" I yelled with a smirk, Carlisle mock pushed my shoulder, I'd called him 'father'.

Tanya laughed, Kate giggled, Irina stared.

"Why in the world would we want to kill you . . . we have nothing against you- you're being so kind to us, us just turning up on your door like this." Tanya laughed.

"Un-like the Volturi." Kate muttered, it was the first time she had spoken.

Who was the Volturi? I thought Carlisle or Edward had mentioned them before but I didn't bother to remember the conversation . . . I'd have to ask someone later on.

"Well, we all have our complaints about them.. I lived with them for some of my life, but you my friend will have to tell me the story, please come in." Carlisle said finally letting the three strangers through the door.

"So, you have a permanent residence here?" Irina asked in a polite tone, finally speaking without confusion, worry or thinking we were insane.

"Yes." Carlisle replied, "And you?" he asked.

Irina shook her head, "No, we travel a lot, how can you live with so many humans around you- don't they get suspicious. We found a way to exist without stealing human lives but we've never lived near them." Irina explained.

"We, well I only speak for myself of course, but I probably wouldn't be able to handle it for a long amount of time." Tanya added.

"Well, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie just graduated from Forks High School, but we had lived there two years and obviously weren't aging. Edward lets us know when someone gets suspicious and we leave." Carlisle explained, "We moved to Seattle just a few weeks ago after having wolf trouble with the Quileute's around that area, Alice and Jasper are our newest family members, but im sure they will tell you there own story some other time."

"How does Edward know when people get suspicious?" Kate asked this time.

"I can read minds." Edward concluded with a grin.

"No way!" Kate exclaimed.

"You're joking, right?" Irina asked leaning closer from the chair she was sitting on.

"Really?" Tanya grinned looking impressed.

I had a slight feeling Tanya liked Edward; I hoped they would be together . . . but by the look on Edward's face it was like he was planning a way out of this conversation already.

He smirked: at my thoughts probably.

"Yes. But I like to do my best and give my family privacy- it can't be nice having your brother or son knowing everything that goes through you're head." Edward smirked and shot a huge grin in Rosalie's direction.

"Too right." Rose cried.

"You should probably stay away from me if you have secrets." Edward laughed.

Even though he said this, Tanya couldn't hide her smile, saying she was impressed was an understatement.

Kate and Irina wondered off into a separate conversation with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. They were talking about someone's vampire mother, and immortal children but I figured Edward needed the 'moral support' right now.

He mouthed "Thank You." to me once Tanya wasn't looking- I don't know why Edward didn't like her, she was pretty with her strawberry blonde hair and golden eyes amongst her pale perfected face but all vampires looked like this. Pale and with perfected features, red eyes for those who drink human blood like I once had and golden or topaz eyes for us 'vegetarians'. Unless we were hungry and they turned onyx or black. Humans probably thought we were beautiful but too each other not as much.

"So . . ." I started, trying to make conversation.

"So what?" Edward asked.

"So." Tanya said as if in agreement with either me or her new lover.

Edward glared at me, but this Tanya saw.

"Hey, Edward what's with the glum expression sweet?" Tanya asked going to sit beside him with the 'shoulder-to-cry-on' expression.

"Nothing, Alice's mind just goes on wonders of its own sometimes." Edward replied.

"Ah. I see, well sweat- Irina looks like she'd be crying if she could so I best go over there, im so glad we can be friends." Tanya cried and walked over to her beloved sister, anyone could here the double meaning in the word when Tanya said 'friends'.

Edward rolled his eyes behind her back, at what just happened or my 'mind that goes on wonders of its own', I just giggled. I'd find a way to get Tanya and Edward together if it was the last thing I'd do.

Edward needed her.

I could tell.

**A/N- SHORT, yes. TOOK ME AGES TO UPDATE, yes. IM SORRY? Very.**

**REVIEWS would be a bonus, thanks for reading & I'll update ASAP!**


	17. The Unexpected Future

**Chapter17- The Unexpected Future.**

I wasn't really even searching the future, or going over any visions- to be completely honest I wasn't even thinking about Edward or Tanya for that matter. But the vision that popped unexpectedly into my head was defiantly that: unexpected.

I was sitting in the garden with Jasper, it was a cloudy morning and the sun hadn't even made its entrance yet, Jasper had currently gone of into one of those daydreams he keeps having, though technically we don't sleep, so we don't dream. It must be visions of his own, of his past- what he hopes for the future or simply just feeling what everybody else was feeling- probably excitement from the new guests.

I just sat there staring at him for a few moments when my eyesight grew clouded and I went into one of those long trances and didn't see what was really right in front of me. I didn't even hear Jasper's panicked voice and violent shakes that he always did to me when I was having a vision; he still wasn't used to it.

But that didn't matter, what really mattered was the vision itself.

_Edward. Walking at human pace, his hand outstretched towards a small thin figure with wavy hair and a slim waist- the figures silhouette, no features and just a shadow of the future. _

But they were holding hands!

Even though I knew id regret it later I let my mind hope that this shadow of a figure was Tanya, that Tanya would be Edwards love. But I could only see the girl's shadow, her outline. I couldn't see any of her features apart from her wavy hair and that wasn't even a definite in the vision.

But the vision was almost solid- that meant that one day, and one day soon hopefully, Edward would find the girl of his dreams, but I didn't know when this would happen.

Whatever I had hoped Tanya would be to Edward didn't matter- because this girl in my vision was not Tanya and Tanya best not do anything to make that vision change. It was then that I decided to keep Tanya away from Edward- I was allowing no threat of Edwards's future past me. No way.

'But it's not even a solid vision' that little devil section of my mind warned me, planting the seed of doubt in my mind. 'Well damn him.' I thought casually. This was my brother's future, WITH A GIRL!

I still couldn't get my mind around it, it was just amazing, and I was amazed. And not just for Edward- for myself too, I would keep this a secret until that mystery silhouette came alive and entered my lonely brother's life. I didn't want him depressed about it, so I'd keep it myself. This would be difficult. This would be difficult for any over-excited vampire, never mind one who had a sneaky vampire-mind reader-brother living with you who had a strange supernatural talent to read your every thought that enters your head the moment it enters it. In fact, knowing Edward he'd probably already seen the vision himself through my thoughts, but then . . . if he had, surely he would be complaining by now with the 'its never going to happen' speech, or the 'I don't need a girl, I've got my family' excuse. I'd have to silence my thoughts, or at least think about something else so he wouldn't be in on this.

I hadn't even realised that Jasper was staring at me with that look of confusion all over his face. I'd come out of my vision without even a gasp- now that was strange. But good at the same time- nobody would be running out screaming "Alice, Alice, what is it? What did you see?" 'Thank god for that.' I thought sarcastically.

"ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jasper yelled urgently.

"What? What? What is it?" I gasped.

"Oh- so you're alive then!" he exclaimed. "Hey, everyone its okay- she's alive after all, ring 911 and cancel the ambulance!" He shouted towards the house rather dramatically and sarcastically.

"Very funny Jasper." I complained, "Now, what's the problem?" I demanded.

"The problem is I thought you'd had heart failure or something." He joked.

"Hilarious. No, seriously?" I shot at him.

"Oh im being serious alright. You're the one staring at me like you'd seen a ghost." He complained.

"Im sorry Jasper … I was erm, daydreaming?" I replied, saying it like a question.

"No, you were having a vision." Jasper commented with raised eyebrows waiting for an explanation.

"No I wasn't." I lied casually keeping a straight face- or trying to.

"Don't lie to me Alice." He moaned.

"Im not lying." I lied again.

This time it wasn't Jasper who spoke but Edward, "She's lying."

I glared at him, Jasper looked at him suspiciously.

"She did have a vision, but I didn't catch it- just that she wants to keep it from us because it's a secret. I came out here to see what all the fuss was about . . ." Edward trailed off.

So he had been listening- I'd bet he was just pretending to not know about the shadow- I changed my train of thoughts, Edward was still very close to me and was quite capable of hearing every word and every meaning of my every thought right now.

"Yes- I can hear you're every thought right now, but a moment ago I was paying attention to Jasper's." Edward told me and then looked to Jasper, "I don't know why she doesn't want us to know about her vision- but yes, I do agree, my little sister isn't a very good liar now, is she?"

"She's certainly not." Jasper mumbled in agreement.

"Well your just nosy!" I yelled, "Where's Tanya and Kate, Edward?" I asked him with a smug smile, teasingly.

"Tanya, Kate and Irina, for that matter, are in the front room with Esme, why?" Edward replied.

"Ooh, just going for a casual conversation, you know." I muttered and walked into the house.

"And to annoy me, right?" He demanded.

"Actually, yes." I admitted slyly. "You gentlemen can stay out here if you'd like. I don't mind having a lady-to-lady conversation with Miss Tanya by myself." I teased, "I can never seem to drag you away from her so I can get to her myself." I laughed.

"Sure you can't." Edward muttered in complaint with a roll of topaz eyes.

"What about me!" Jasper yelled to me in demand.

"Oh, you can stay with Edward."

"Yes ma'am." Jasper muttered.

I quickly walked into the front room where Kate and Irina were sitting with Carlisle, "Where's Esme and Tanya?" I asked them looking around the room to check I hadn't missed them.

"Upstairs marvelling over you're amazing decorating skills, Alice." Kate informed me.

It was strange how comfortable they seemed in the house already. They'd stayed here one night and already we were talking about everything casually like we had known each other forever. Well we hadn't known each other forever, yet. But I hoped we would.

"Thank you Kate." I replied happily and skipped up the stairs.

I'd decided to not tease Tanya about her and Edward, they weren't even an item, and Edward had a love, she just didn't know it yet, she might not even be alive yet.

"Hello Esme, hello Tanya." I greeted them. "How are you?"

"Good morning Alice, im good, how was you're night?" Tanya replied.

"It was good, and Esme?"

"Yes sweet, I had a good night too." Esme answered with her motherly smile.

"So, I was wondering . . ." I started, "It is the wedding tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you, Kate and Irina would be attending."

"Oh Alice- why didn't you say so! Congratulations!" Tanya squealed.

"Erm, because you only came her yesterday." I reminded her.

"Oh, yes, that's right." She giggled.

"So, you'll come?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Tanya replied, "I'll go and ask my sisters."

"No, its okay- I'll go." I told her, "You can stay with Esme."

"If you're sure darling." Tanya replied tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

I ran down the stairs excited.

Tanya, Kate and Irina had all agreed to come to mine and Jasper's wedding. Everything was sorted, I hadn't even realised the wedding was so soon until that quick split second decision to remember I had to ask the new members of the family.

I wouldn't class them as sisters, but as cousins. I had my family- it was already complete. Almost- there was only one girl left to fit the part of my sister-in-law.

Edward walked into the room just as I stated thinking about my earlier vision- I needed an escape route.

"Kate!" I yelled, "Come hunting with me? And you Irina." I said grabbing there hands and pulling them out the door.

"Wait!" Edward yelled from behind us, "What were you thinking about just?"

"Nothing important!" I lied. Hopefully my second attempt at lying would be better than my first- "im really thirsty- and it's the wedding tomorrow, need to be full."

I ran into the woods with Irina and Kate without a second look back, I concentrated on the hunt, and the thoughts of tomorrow, I wasn't even nervous- just full of excitement, and the truth was, I wasn't even thirsty.

"Tomorrow Alice!" Irina cried.

"Tomorrow!" Kate exclaimed.

"Tomorrow." I said with a huge smile spreading across my face.

**A/N- okay for a quick update? Reviews please.**


	18. Todays The Day!

**Chapter18- Today's the day!**

I was sat in front of Rosalie's huge bedroom mirror with Esme and Rosalie herself, rolling my dark black hair around the pretty little curlers hoping for a bouncy look to my dull hairstyle.

Irina was making a wedding cake downstairs in the kitchen with the wonderful assistance of Kate. God knows why, there isn't exactly anyone here who's going to eat it. But she had insisted, "At my mother's wedding, there was a wedding cake, it was delicious. My aunt had made it, and we all loved it." Irina had exclaimed whilst we were out on our hunt.

"But Irina, vampires don't eat cake." I had protested.

She had shrugged and rolled her eyes at me before saying- "I was human at the time, Alice."

How had I not realised that? You weren't born a vampire. Though the very first vampires on earth must have been born vampires to start the species off. Just like humans, and animals.

"But why do _I _want a cake?" I had complained, "None of us are human, no one will eat it."

"It's just tradition Alice! And if im coming to this wedding, you are having a cake. Keep it for a reminder." She had suggested.

That was when I had had a vision of my wedding, which I was very much trying not to see, luckily- I didn't see Jasper, and so I didn't know what he would look like. I did see me however, with curly hair, and a beautiful wedding cake behind me. Irina and Kate must be working hard.

By the time I had stopped day dreaming I realised that Rosalie had an angry look on her face, and that she was trying to speak to me.

"Sorry Rose, daydreaming." I muttered then smiled at her to show I was sorry.

"Okay Alice, but listen! You can not allow any visions whilst in the ceremony- the vicar is _human_ and will not appreciate a vampire going in a freak attack!"

"Human?" I demanded. "WHY! WHY? WHY! Do you not understand, I am not ready to be around humans, I'm a new born you know, and im worried about Jasper, too! And the vicar is he one who signed up for a suicide mission? Spending the whole morning with ten thirsty vampires is _not _a good idea, and what if he smells nice! I don't know if I can handle myself! What if I kill him? I did to some random person in the woods before I met Jasper- what if I do it again? And then all you will smell the blood and that poor vicar man will have a very, very-"

"Painful death, yeah we get it Alice, but it's not going to happen." Rosalie finished for me.

I didn't know what I had sounded like but im sure it was pretty much close to hysterics.

"If you're sure." I murmured.

Esme finished my last curl and then came around to give me a comforting hug, "Alice dear, everything will be fine, trust me. This is you're day, and everything will go as planned. Now please, please stop worrying and let's get you in this dress. Today's the day!"

**JPOV.**

I was in Edward's bedroom, getting changed before the wedding. Alice was only down the hallway in Rosalie's room but I wasn't aloud to go and see her. I missed her so much already, the last I seen of her was running out the door ready to go hunting.

"Tie or bow-tie?" Edward asked me distracting me from my train of thought as he was offering me a choice of the small black bow-tie or the long black tie with the blue streak across it.

"The normal tie." I answered nodding towards the one with the blue streak- not knowing if it would match anything Alice would be wearing, hopefully it would. Else she'd probably drag me home before the ceremony so I could change.

"Isn't this stuff supposed to be sorted before the day of the wedding?" Emmett complained snooping through Edward's books on the far shelf.

"Well, yes Emmett. But since yours and Jasper's 'shopping' trip didn't quite go as well as planned, he has to borrow one of mine." Edward told him emphasizing the word shopping.

"Hey!" Emmett complained, "We did do some shopping!"

Edward chuckled one humorous chuckle that he always did when he tried to hide something he thought was funny.

"Yeah." I agreed, backing up Emmett- "I brought a suit, didn't I?"

"I suppose you did, yes. But even that took you ages, and then you just brought the first suit you saw, lucky it was a decent shop else Alice would send you back to town to buy a good suit, from a good shop, and possible even from a different town." Edward informed me, like I didn't even know my own fiancée. What did he know? He didn't even have a love. He 'didn't want one' or so he said.

But I wasn't going to let Edward's remarks get to me today, today was the day for me and Alice, the world will revolve around us. And if anyone got in the way of it, I would personally kill them.

"Okay, Jasper- no need to get personal, you know I was only joking." Edward told me, looking irritated by my thoughts.

"Oh, right. Okay." I muttered rather guiltily, I had forgotten for that short moment that my brother, or adoptive brother, Edward was a mind reader, and could read every single thought passing through my head, even now.

"Thanks for the backup though, Jasper. Nice one." Emmett boomed.

"Yes, it's all good, but could you please get ready now, Emmett? Alice got me in charge of making sure you're there before she gets there, and to be ready- dressed, presentably. And Esme said the same; you really think Rosalie will stand by you when you've got an un-tucked shirt and no tie?" Edward moaned, thankfully to Emmett and not to me.

Edward glared at me, "and you, now hurry up."

"Sir, yes sir!" Emmett exclaimed sarcastically, which I wasn't happy with. Brought back too many awfully forgotten human memories of my time in the army, the youngest major in Texas, until that . . . that girl. Maria came along. She was still a woman; I still had respect for her, even after what she did. I was brought up to help women, not fear them. But then, that was what got me doomed into this life for eternity in the first place.

"Jasper, please, no sorrowing. Alice is you're life now, right? Now let's get moving! Alice will be at the church in half an hour!" Edward complained.

"Come one then Jasper!" Emmett yelled, "Today's the day!"

**APOV**

We were getting into the wedding car, which was Carlisle's borrowed Rolls Royce Limousine **(A/N: pictures on profile)**, which he himself was driving with Tanya next to him. In the backseat was me, Esme and Rosalie. Kate and Irina were driving in one of Edward's cars and I didn't know how Edward, Jasper and Emmett were getting there, as long as they got there.

I was getting nervous, if I was human my legs would me shaking, my face would be sweating- but as it was, my perfected hard-as-stone face wouldn't give me away, if only Jasper was here to calm me down, I could really use with his gift right now.

"Are you excited, love?" Esme asked me in her sweet musical- but still motherly voice.

"Yes, defiantly." I replied.

Esme smiled at me, Rosalie squeezed my hand and Carlisle started the car.

We had to drive down one country road to get to the town, where the wedding was being held at the smaller church near the back of town. We didn't want to be too conspicuous for newcomers.

"I would have preferred Horse and Carriage." Rosalie complained, being Rosalie. She always had something to complain about.

"Well, maybe for you're wedding, aye Rose?" I suggested with a giggle.

"Already married." Rosalie laughed showing me a diamond ring on her finger, even bigger than mine which must have cost a fortune.

"But- I thought . . . . that" I stuttered.

"What, that I wasn't married?" Rosalie finished for me with a giggle.

Esme rolled her eyes. "Rosalie and Emmett got married, she just doesn't always where her ring. Like when we move towns, or they start school again, nothing to inconspicuous."

Carlisle turned around then to touch my knee, "don't worry, sweet. We all get confused sometimes."

And just as he said that, he continued to look at me a rabbit hopped out into the road.

"Carlisle STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I screeched, right down Rosalie's poor little ear.

The car stopped immediately, "Alice? Alice, what is it?" Carlisle asked urgently.

Tanya laughed from the front passenger seat, almost forgotten.

"What?" I demanded furious, "it could of died." I complained.

"Are you sure you're just getting married? Are you sure you're even a vampire?" Tanya asked me.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I demanded.

"You're acting like a hormonal and pregnant human dear." Tanya mocked.

"Well, it is my wedding day!" I shot at her.

"Right!" Carlisle shouted, "no more arguing- now, can we go?" Carlisle pleaded, "We have ten minutes until the ceremony starts."

"Has the rabbit gone?" I asked searching out the window, where I could see anyway. Tanya's strawberry blonde locks were getting in the way.

"Yes, its gone sweetheart. Now lets go, we don't want to keep them waiting any longer." This was Esme's soothing voice though, not Tanya's high pitched girlie voice or Carlisle's serious one.

We arrived at the church with literally thirty seconds to spare, else we would have been late, but that's not such a bad thing, is it?

"Are you nervous?" Rosalie asked, linking my arm as we walked into the church.

This time I nodded, "Yep."

Rosalie giggled, and Esme squeezed my hand.

I walked into the church, and music had started to play, from what I recognized of Edward's collection it was 'The Song Is You' by Jerome Kern. I remembered I had left Edward in charge of the music, and this was one of his and my favourites.

But the music wasn't what took my breath away, it was Jasper- tall, lean, elegant and breathtaking in his smart tux and styled hair. He looked amazing, beautiful.

**JPOV**

The music started playing, and that was the queue for my darling, sweetheart Alice to walk down the isle. And there she was- breathtakingly gorgeous in a beautiful white dress that flowed to her feet, but I could only get one glance, my eyes were drawn to those beautiful golden eyes that held mine, framed in her pale complexion, with dark, shockingly black curls that stood out against her white outfit and skin.

She was perfect, and I couldn't wait for her to walk down that isle and speak the vows.

She was getting closer.

The human vicar behind me started to feel dizzy, probably from my wife-to-be beauty. Thankfully, I always had my extra talent to make the room feel what I felt, so I made the vicar feel happy, and calm.

Before I knew what was happening, Alice was standing in front of me, with that huge grin on her face, smiling, dazzling right before my eyes.

The vicar read out the words, and I repeated, and then it was Alice's turn.

"I, Alice Cullen, take you, Jasper Whitlock to be my lawfully wedded husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Alice cried. If I were human, I would of cried, and from Alice's emotions she would be too.

Then it was time to say those magic words that would mean we were officially husband and wife.

"I do." I said gloriously.

"I do." Alice exclaimed.

We were married.

There was a chorus of cheers and claps from our family and friends, but before either of us paid any attention to them, I pulled Alice into a kiss.

**A/N: and they lived happily ever after. BUT ITS NOT THE END**

**Reviews please? Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and fave+ alerted.**


	19. Anniversary

**A/N: thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, some of you have messaged me with questions, and I hope I have answered them and cleared up your wonders.**

**This is the second part to 'Im Alice' and will start 20years after the wedding, if this doesn't go to plan and you don't like it, please let me no in a review so I can change it.**

**I know, you're probably confused to as why im doing this, and the answer is, if I continue like I have being doing- the story will never end! And it will never reach the time when Bella comes in, which I know some of you want it to!**

**Another reason is I want the story to end when Edward meets Bella, that way I could perhaps do a sequel which involves Alice's version of the start of twilight.**

**Enough of my babbling on, here's the story! I hope you like it, if not PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me so I can change it(:**

**I'm Alice- Book1- Part2**

**Chapter19- Anniversary.**

**20 years later… (1957)**

We had previously moved to Alaska, USA. About sixteen months ago, Rosalie and Emmett had moved out for ten of these months, but soon came back to us. I was still bewildered that me and Jasper had stayed with the Cullen's for so long, I realise now that we will probably always be together.

Tanya, Kate and Irina had also wondered off by themselves about ten years after we met them, they stayed in touch with us though, and visited often- they were currently living in Denali which was only a short time away from where we were staying. I personally would have loved them to keep on living with us, but after my wedding people were starting to get suspicious of how ten of us could live in the same house. Of course, to us it was easy- none of us slept. But if it were humans it would in fact be very, very uncomfortable. In a way, u was happy for them to go- Tanya the most. I loved her like a sister, but she was still obsessed with Edward, and that wasn't good. I still had that special vision of Edward and the silhouette of the woman he would meet one day, and that girl was not Tanya. Every day she got closer to getting Edward, but luckily he still wasn't interested in her.

In the end Rosalie and Edward had made the decision it was time for us to move on, I would have argued, but we really hadn't moved that far, Rose wanted to move back to Forks but Carlisle had insisted that there were still going to be wolves problems there, and some of the older aged people would recognize them.

Today however, was mine and Jasper's wedding anniversary, we had been married twenty years today and we were supposed to be celebrating.

"Alice, Alice open you're present!" Rosalie practically begged off me, I had told her I didn't want anything but of course she hadn't listened. It kind of served me right though, I had brought Rosalie a present on her birthday, even though in this family we didn't really celebrate birthdays as we didn't get older, I had decided to be different.

"Okay Rosalie- im on it!" I told her and dashed into the kitchen to bring forward the gift in the little gift bag, I had no idea what it was, and that was strange- I should have had a vision of Rosalie buying me a gift, but I hadn't.

"OPEN IT!" Rosalie demanded, "stop daydreaming or whatever you're doing, you're visions can wait!"

"It wasn't a vision Rose, I was thinking." I muttered.

Before she could protest or argue some moor I opened the little bag with the velvet ribbon to reveal a lovely little pearl necklace.

"Aww thank you Rose- I love it, thank you!" I cried, and went to give her a hug.

She smiled back at me, her glossy blonde hair covering her shoulders whilst those topaz eyes glittered, "you really like it? I mean, I no I have one just the same! But we can both wear them cant we?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure Rose! And look, it goes with my outfit!" I giggled fastening the necklace around my neck.

"Oh, yes, so it does!" Rosalie beamed, "I love you're top though Alice, if you were a little bigger I would borrow it, but it's probably too small for me anyway." She said pointing to my black and white polka dot top, that I was wearing with my high waist black skirt and black high heeled shoes.

"I'll buy you one for you're birthday!" I told her smiling.

"Not another birthday gift Alice." Rosalie complained. "You know we don't celebrate birthdays, and besides you brought me a gift for my birthday four months ago."

I frowned at her, "Christmas then!" I decided and ran off before she could argue that vampires don't celebrate Christmas. Even if we didn't, we should, it makes us look more normal.

"What are you moaning about now?" Edward asked me as I went into the dining room to sit down just for something to do.

"Oh, Rosalie won't let me buy her a birthday present when she brought me an anniversary present." I sighed.

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "We don't celebrate birthdays Alice, as you should know by now." He muttered.

"Then why do we celebrate anniversaries?" I shot at him.

"_We_ don't, _you_ do, because you wanted to, remember? And why are you complaining anyway? You got a new necklace out of it." Edward chuckled.

"Yes, but it's not the same, why can't we just be like everyone else? And Jasper hasn't even said 'happy anniversary' yet. Im not going to remind him of the date, he should know." I complained. "and besides that, every other person in the world celebrates birthdays, Christmas, weddings, anniversaries and we don't even get to do any of them!"

"Because they are humans, we are not." He muttered.

"So what? We didn't choose to be this; why shouldn't we have any fun just because were not humans? I bet even animals celebrate!"

"Alice, Alice, Alice, we do have fun, as a family." Edward reminded me.

"Not that much." I argued.

"Why don't you see what tonight's weather forecast is then?" Edward asked me.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Just see what the weather will be like today."

I did as he said, searched, and searched until I found what I was looking for- my visions told me: _thunder, and lightening._

"It's going to-" I started.

"Thunder." Edward murmured finishing my statement, how easy his life must be scanning people's thoughts whenever he wants to. But he didn't comment on my thoughts, he just continued- "It hasn't been thundering for ages, and I doubt it will happen again any time soon, lets play baseball tonight!"

"Yes!" I almost yelled, "I'll go and ask everyone!" I told Edward. I loved baseball, I was always the bowler, and majority of the time I knew who was going to win but I still loved it, and thunder was the only time we could play.

I ran up the stairs to find Carlisle in his personal library, it wasn't really a library but it had more books than one.

"Carlisle, Edward says can we play baseball tonight?" I asked him pleadingly excited.

"Well . . . what's the weather like, Alice?" he asked.

"Thunder!" I squealed.

"Okay, baseball it is, go and get changed then!" Carlisle said.

"Yay!" I cried and left the room.

I got changed into my baseball clothes, and then went downstairs into the hallway to wait for the rest of the family. Emmett was already here, obviously. He loved baseball more than I did, but that might just be because he loves making a noise.

Esme was soon to follow along with Jasper, Edward and Rosalie. Now we were just waiting for Carlisle to hurry up. He was probably tidying some books away or something, he and Esme were always cleaning and re decorating. I remember the house I decorated, the one in Seattle back in 1937 when we first met the Cullen's.

Before I could go back into another flash back of memories Carlisle came through to the hallway with the baseball, bats and our hats with 'Cullen' on them. Carlisle had had them done professionally, but it wasn't cheap.

"Are we ready then?" Carlisle asked looking at us all to see if he'd missed any of us.

"Yes!" I said excited.

"Of course!" Emmett boomed, "Now let's go!" He demanded, sounding impatient and extremely eager, of course he was excited, more excited than me, the last time we had played a good game of baseball was about five years ago, after that no one had even gave it a thought, we had been too busy planning things for college.

Rosalie held Emmett's hand with a stern look on her face, "calm down, Emmett." She whispered, but we could all hear, she knew that.

Emmett just grinned at her, normally he would have sulked and said 'sorry Rose' but today he just continued to grin.

I didn't know what he was up to, but im pretty sure it was something that would get Rosalie mad. And a mad Rosalie was not something to look forward too …

**KEEP OR DELETE? (L) just a short chapter, didn't want to spend too long on this just incase people don't like**


	20. Baseball

**A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Im glad you all want me to continue with this story!**

**Chapter20- Baseball.**

We arrived at the huge clearing we had recently found on one of our hunts- this was the biggest one we knew off, perfect for a few bored vampires to have an ordinary game of baseball. Jasper, Edward and I jumped out of Edward's Austin Healey- another new car to his collection- and walked at vampire speed towards Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett who were setting up the pitch. They had used Rose's Ford to get here which she just loved to show off to the world. It was the new 1957 Ford that had only came out for sale about a month ago; it was obvious Rosalie would want the best. I don't know how she managed to bribe Emmett into buying it her though- and I didn't think I wanted to know either.

"Alice, you're bowling right?" Emmett asked me with that broad grin on his face which made dimples in his cheeks- he looked so young when he grinned like that.

"As always!" I replied cheerfully with a roll to my eyes to show that I was only messing around, I didn't mind bowling.

"Good! That means equal teams, Im a team captain!" Emmett yelled across the field to make sure everyone knew that he _is_ a team captain.

"Okay Emmett, I'll be the other captain." Carlisle told him and they picked teams, normally if one of us didn't play I would be on someone's team, but I usually just bowled all the time for both teams anyway.

"I'll have Esme." Emmett announced, which earned him a glare of betrayal from jealous Rosalie. "Hey- don't look at me like that Rose, you know I always want Esme on my team, she's a good hitter!" Emmett told Rose in defence of himself obviously seeing the daggers she was shooting at him through her eyes.

"No bickering dears." Esme warned them.

"Sorry mom." They both muttered like children who had just been caught arguing over who gets to choose the channel on the radio.

Esme laughed at them.

"I'll have Edward." Carlisle said, making everyone pay attention to the game again.

"Rose." Emmett said.

"I'll have Jasper; you can have Alice if you'd like." Carlisle said choosing the last player.

"No, its okay- im bowling for both teams this time." I reminded him, "that way the teams are equal."

"Game on!" Emmett boomed "Were batting first!" he added and ran towards the baseball bat's, Rose and Esme followed him there.

"Alice, get ready at the bowling point- Edward and Jasper let's field." Carlisle told us, so I ran towards the bowlers section of the baseball pitch that had been previously set up- it was much bigger than a normal sized pitch that humans would use. Instead we used a 400 metre's length pitch, 100 metre's each side, this way we could run further and it gave more time for the fielders to catch the ball.

Everyone was ready, now all we had to do was waiting for the thunder to start; else humans in the neighbour hood would wonder why there were huge clashes and booms echoing from the field. Especially when Emmett wacked the ball; it sounded like an earthquake waiting to happen. We needed the thunder to make everyone think the clashes were thunder or lightening strokes. I had a vision just then: _dry weather, thunder in twenty seconds._

"It's time." I announced with a chirpy little smile.

"Woo-hoo!" Emmett yelled like an excited little child. "Let the game begin!"

And with that, I bowled the ball towards Emmett's waiting bat, he hit it on the first go- the ball went flying through the air at 100 miles an hour right above the tree's and into the woods. By now Emmett was already on second post, but Edward had ran for the ball- just then the ball came flying back towards the field, Carlisle caught the ball smoothly and wacked it on fourth post half a second before Emmett got there.

"Out!" I cheered and Emmett stomped off with a sulky frown on his face,

"This isn't fair- Edward's the fastest out of all of us." He complained.

"Edward run's the fastest, but you hit the hardest." I argued.

"Whatever Alice." he mumbled and went to the back of the queue.

There was another bang of thunder from directly above us, perfect timing. Esme was next, even though she was small, she had a good hit, it always went the opposite way to where we were expecting it, that's why Emmett always chose her first when he was team captain, though If it were me, I would have Emmett and Edward together, one for running, one for hitting- what could go wrong.

I bowled the ball for Esme this time, she missed it, but apparently it was my fault so she got to try again.

Second time round, the ball flew over to the left and Esme legged it; Carlisle and Edward were both on the right hand side of the playing pitch and Jasper was in the middle, Jasper and Edward both ran for the ball but they were just too slow.

"Score 1!" Esme shouted as she wacked the bat across the fourth base and headed for the back to her team.

After half an hour the teams switched round. Emmett, Esme and Rose were currently on 24. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were about to bat.

"Jasper you go first." Carlisle ordered standing behind Edward.

Jasper agreed and took the spot where the first batter batted. "Everyone ready?" I asked.

"Let's play!" They replied.

Jasper shot me a look of love and affection and tried to change my emotions filled with love for him in hope of letting him have an easy ball, I could feel the waves of love and calm coming towards me. 'Nice try' I thought, 'but I don't play fair'. "Jasper- no cheating!" I complained out loud so everyone could hear. Esme sighed from behind me, "play fair boys- we did." She reminded them, none of her team had extra powers like seeing the future, reading minds or controlling emotions, it was hardly fair for the team with extra abilities got to cheat.

"We get an extra point because Jasper cheated." Emmett announced.

"I don't think so!" Edward argued.

"I do think so!" Emmett shot back.

"Yeah; we didn't ask you to cheat." Rosalie added on Emmett's side.

"Ok, ok, ok." I moaned, "Emmett's team gets one extra point, which puts you on twenty-five. Carlisle's team, no cheating." I warned.

"No cheating." Carlisle agreed.

"Ready now?" I asked annoyed.

"Ready." Jasper replied and I threw the ball in his direction, he hit it first time and ran towards the first post. Emmett jumped to try and catch the ball but didn't reach high enough and ended up falling flat on his face. Rose ran up and jumped of the tree but also missed. Esme ran into the forest after the ball and came back seconds later with ball in hand.

"Out." She announced just as Jasper ran past third base.

"Go Esme!" Emmett cheered.

"Next batter." I shouted and Edward came forward with a sly look on his face.

Edward hit the ball, and ran around the pitch before Rose even returned from the wall, god he was fast. He shot me a smile, which probably meant that he had read from my thoughts.

Carlisle was next to bat, and he scored points too, by the end of the game Carlisle's team were on twenty-seven and Emmett's team on twenty-five.

"Carlisle, Edward and Jasper won!" I announced and then we went home, this time I went back in Rose's Ford with Rose and Esme, the boys were all going hunting so they were leaving taking Edward's car back and running back here to start the hunt. Rose, Esme and I would go hunting tomorrow as we weren't thirsty yet.

"Good game." Esme commented.

"Even If we did loose." Rose added.

"At least you didn't try and cheat." I reminded them.

"Yeah, can't believe Jasper tried to win you over like that." Rose muttered.

"Boys will be boys." Esme soothed, "don't worry about it sweetie, next time we'll get them, you know we will."

"Yeah, I hope so! And next time, you're on our team Alice." Rosalie told me back to her normal, demanding self.

"Sure Rose, it'll be fun." I told her honestly.

"And so will school!" Rosalie literally screamed.

"School?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes! Isn't it just amazing, were staring again next week! I got Carlisle to agree when you were out hunting, I kept it from you to surprise you!" she exclaimed.

Esme laughed from beside Rosalie; I was going to high school. For the twenty years I'd been living with the Cullen's none of us had bothered to ho to high school and now we were all going together, I didn't know whether to be excited or nervous…

"All of us are going?" I asked Rose.

"Yep. All of us." She told me.

"Wow." I muttered, "I've never been before, or maybe I did when I was human, if I did, I can't remember."

"You don't remember any of you're human life." Rosalie reminded me.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't wait to go to high school, I'll learn so much more!" I exclaimed.

"Alice, you'll love it! and that means we get to stay in Alaska for so much longer than we normally do, the younger we start of in a new place, the longer we get to stay there."

"I thought you wanted to move back to Forks?" I demanded.

"I do, but Alaska is almost as great, it's hardly ever sunny here and we get to go out all the time without being noticed as 'different'" she explained.

"I can't wait!" I told Rose. "Thanks for letting us go Esme." I smiled at my adoptive mother and she returned the smile. "Anytime Alice, you know where I am dear" She replied.

By then we were at home, time to go and look for some school stuff.

**A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, please review this one too(: means a lot, thank you all x**


	21. Waiting

**Chapter21- Waiting.**

I was so bored! Sitting on the couch with Rosalie and Esme was just as good as sitting in my bedroom on my own, Esme was caught up in some ridiculous TV show on the television and I didn't have the slightest clue as to what it was on about. Some gentleman sitting at the dining room table wearing dungarees and reading a newspaper, what was exciting about that?

There was no use in talking to Rosalie either, she was sitting there with the small mirror she had brought last week in her hand, staring at her reflexion like she was marvelling at her own beauty. She was so vain. Twiddling with her hair and pushing it up into different styles she'd saw the women around here wear.

It was 3:07am on a Sunday morning, if I were a human I'd have been asleep, in fact I might even try and go to sleep, just because vampires didn't need sleep doesn't mean they couldn't sleep. But I decided my idea was pointless; why would whoever created us and this world wants vampires- bloodsuckers- demons to have an escape route from reality? They wouldn't.

So, I had nothing to do. Except from sit here, in silence, doing nothing, and waiting for Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle to come home and make the house more alive again.

I thought about ringing Tanya or Kate, maybe even Irina if she'd talk to me, we never really spoke much in the few years they lived with us, I was closest with Kate, she was like my real sister, I was even closer to her than I was too Rosalie. But Tanya, Kate and Irina were only friends- they were the only real friends we had, and they were vampires like us so they should be in. I decided to ring them.

I went over to Esme's house phone and twisted the dial pad to enter Tanya's number; the phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello, Esme! It's so good of you to ring us, what can we do for you?" Tanya's bright and cheerful voice asked.

"Actually it's Alice." I told the happy woman, "Is Kate in?" I asked.

"Oh Alice! Yes, yes dear she is, would you like to speak with her?" Tanya asked me.

"Please, if you don't mind." I replied.

"No, no of course not, I'll just get her." Tanya said before shouting 'Kate, Alice is on the phone' and passing the phone over to Kate.

"Hey Alice!" Kate exclaimed sounding younger than her actual age.

"Hi Kate, I hope you don't mind me ringing you!" I told her.

"No, of course not, we haven't spoken for age's sweetie! It's been so long, I do miss you a lot dear, now what can I do for you honey?" she asked in her friendliest voice that I was so used to hearing from Kate.

"I just felt like ringing you!" I explained, "Im with Rosalie and Esme because Jasper has gone hunting with Edward, Carlisle and Emmett."

"Oh, say hello to them all for me sweet, and tell them I miss them all a lot, and Jasper and the boys when they get back- send Edward my love from Tanya will you?" She asked of me with a little giggle at the end.

"Of course." I replied, "Edward will be delighted to hear from Tanya!" I lied, but I think Kate knew I was joking and she laughed from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, yes he will!" Kate laughed with plenty of sarcasm, all of us could tell that Tanya had a thing for Edward, only I and Kate didn't want them to get together- and we had a fairly good reason. I had told Kate about my vision of the shadow girl with Edward in my vision, Kate was delighted for him and promised to not tell anyone about it, not even Tanya or Irina, which reminded me, where was Irina?

"So, where's Irina lately?" I asked.

"She's gone hunting for the weekend; she should be back later on today- she's gone with a friend of hers." Kate told me.

"Oh, that's good for her, isn't it?" I laughed, "You'll all have to come and visit us soon, or maybe I could come and visit you Kate!"

"Yes sweetie, you will have to come, or I can come to see you and we can go hunting or shopping for the weekend, Tanya doesn't feel up for visiting yet, she's still annoyed over the fact that Edward only thinks of her as a cousin or a sister and nothing more." Kate explained.

"I really do wish I could tell her about the-" I started and the stopped myself, realising that Esme and Rosalie were only on the other side of the room and could hear both sides of this conversation right from where they were- "The you know what." I whispered hoping she wouldn't say it out loud in the chance that Rose and Esme might hear.

"Yes, so do I, but I wont break my promise- don't worry!" Kate promised me.

"Thanks Kate." I muttered.

"No problems Alice, so I'll come around your place next weekend okay?" she asked me.

"Yes! I can't wait." I exclaimed truthfully, "But Kate- guess what!" I squealed.

"What is it sweet?"

"Were going to school!" I yelled.

Kate laughed, "Ah, I see. Well have fun dear, take care, lots of love!"

"Bye Kate! See you next weekend. Love you!" I replied and put the phone down on the handle.

Now, that was a good conversation, but now I was back to nothing, it was now 4:20am, just a few more hours of waiting until my brothers and father came back.

I went to sit down between Esme and Rosalie again- this time getting a little response from them as they both asked- "How's Kate? Irina? And Tanya?"

"Kate's fine- in fact, she's coming to see us next weekend." I told them.

"Just Kate?" Rosalie asked sounding disappointed at this news. She had gotten along better with Irina- that was probably because Irina was the prettiest, like Rosalie- and admired herself, like Rosalie.

"Yes, Irina's hunting this weekend with a friend, and next week she's probably doing the same, you could always join them Rose?" I explained.

"Oh." Was all she replied, but then smiled and said- "I might actually. I'll ring Irina tomorrow and see what she's doing."

"Rose, were starting school on Wednesday." I reminded her.

"Yeah; I know, but the weekend I can visit."

"Okay, but as long as were still going to school."

"We are Alice, promise." Rosalie promised me.

"Good."

"How come Tanya isn't coming dear?" Esme asked me sounding concerned.

"She doesn't feel up to it." I told her, half telling the truth, the real reason was Edward- I'd bet she was thinking of new plans to seduce him into liking her back. But that was never going to happen- my visions gave me that much.

"Maybe I should visit her sometime." Esme wondered.

"Maybe." I allowed, taking into account that Esme had said 'I' and not 'we'.

A few hours later the boys came back, running through the front door, Emmett with a playful grin on his face, Edward looking deep in thought, Jasper chasing after Emmett for god knows what reason, and Carlisle looked. . .well relieved to be back, actually.

"Good hunt darling?" Esme asked getting up of the chair to go and give Carlisle a 'welcome home' hug.

"It was . . . eventful." Carlisle told her.

"I bet it was!" Esme laughed looking over to where Jasper, Emmett and Edward were standing innocently.

"Guess what!" I screamed.

But I didn't hear them answer straight away as I had a vision: _Rosalie rolling her eyes._

"Don't roll your eyes at me Rosalie Cullen." I scolded which earned me looks of 'what the hell' from Jasper and Emmett, but a smirk from Edward.

"I-I-I." Rosalie stuttered from behind me.

I laughed. "I said, guess what!"

"What?" Jasper said.

"Yeah, what's getting you excited little sister?" Emmett asked. "You had a vision of what he's planning tonight?" Emmett joked.

"Shut up Emmett." I muttered.

"Ooooh, so you _have_ had a vision then!" he taunted.

"No, I haven't actually Emmett, but I wont tell you the surprise If you don't shut up." I warned him.

And then he won't be going to high school, and we'll have to go without him and leave him here on his own whilst we have fun.

But then I remembered Edward, who now had a giant smirk on his face that said 'you just let out the surprise' damn. Why did he have to be a mind reader? It was really annoying sometimes.

"ALICE!" Jasper yelled.

"What?" I demanded.

"What did you want to tell us?" he shot back looking mad.

"Were going to high school!" I exclaimed happily.

And then there was silence . . .

Well they could of at least pretend to be happy.

But I spoke to soon,

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Emmett yelled, "Human kids! There so hilarious! When do we start?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Wednesday!" I yelled a smile forming back on my face after my dear brother's enthusiastic cheer; trust Emmett to always make someone smile.

"I can't wait." Emmett told me, "Thanks for getting Carlisle and Esme to let us go."

"Actually, it was Rosalie." I admitted letting her take the credit that I could have kept for myself.

"Aww! Thanks Rosa, I owe you one." Emmett joked.

Rosalie giggled, but eventually got up and came to join the circle that we had ended up standing in, Carlisle and Esme had gone upstairs somewhere, that was when I realised Jasper and Edward hadn't said anything.

"Jasper?" I asked concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can trust myself around humans, you know I still struggle with it after all these years of drinking animal blood, look at how many times I have failed, fell of the wagon and hunted a human, what if I expose us Alice?" Jasper cried.

"Jasper shh! You wont expose us, you haven't touched human blood in six years, and I know you still struggle but I trust you." I tried reasoning with him.

"Alice is right Jasper." Edward added, speaking for the first time since he came through the door, "we all trust you, we will all support you, and even if you do fail . . . we will simply move towns again." Edward soothed, "we all struggle now and again, and none of us are innocent, we've all tasted the good stuff, we just have to try and ignore it."

"Excuse me?" Rosalie demanded.

"What?" we all asked.

"I've never tasted the good stuff- never ever, even when I killed those four men of Royce's friends, and then Royce's guards and then Royce himself, I never touched his blood." Rosalie bragged.

"Okay, we've all drank human blood apart from Rosalie." Edward repeated. "Or Carlisle." He added. "But we have to learn to ignore it, we'll hunt with you everyday before school, or every night, whenever needed, even if un-necessary, trust yourself Jasper."

"Yes, trust yourself Jasper." I told him.

"We know you can do it." Emmett added, which was odd of Emmett, he was never the caring, soothing type, and normally he just made fun of us all.

"Okay, I'll go." Jasper said finally. "But if I fail, I will say 'I-told-you-so."

"And when you **don't** fail, I will say i-told-you-so." I muttered.

"You're too good for me Alice." Jasper murmured.

"Nonsense." I replied with a smile.

I was happy now, we were all going to high school, for me and Jasper it was our first time. But for everyone else it was there second or third or maybe even fourth time, they'd even graduated twice each and hung the graduation caps on the wall at the top of the stairs. God knows what a human would think if they saw that. But, we were adding more to the collection this year. High school here we come!

**A/N: reviews would be nice, thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, alerts and adds to there favourites- you're the guys that keep me smiling and keep me writing! **


	22. The Dread Of Tomorrow

**Chapter22- The Dread Of Tomorrow.**

**JASPER POV.**

Alice was still screaming in delight at the thought of going to high school, did she honestly not know what a dread it is going to be, not just for me, but for all of us. Sitting in classrooms all day cooped up with the delicious smells of human blood all around us. If I thought my throat was aching now, tomorrow was another thing coming.

Of course, Alice had tried the comfort talk with me- promising me everything would be fine, that I wouldn't expose the vampire Cullen clan to the rest of the world. But she was just being Alice, and if there's one thing I'd learned in the last twenty odd years off my existence it was that once Alice had made up her mind, there was no changing it. But besides all the drama about being vampires and going to a school full of humans, there were also other problems, like sunlight and lunch times. Wouldn't human kids get a little freaked when the new arrivals just happen to be pale white and ice cold with skin that glitters like diamonds? Even more so when those same new arrival's accidently bit some poor person's neck to satisfy there need for the sweet and warm blood oozing around inside there body's.

Just thinking about all that blood made my mouth fill with venom. I was uncontrolled, the newest vegetarian, even after twenty years I still thirsted for the human blood. I'd lived since 1861 with Maria at my side, she had changed me into a vampire that year, during the american civil war- my first year as a major when she changed me, when she killed me, when she stole my life just so I could fight her battles.

Thats more than fifty years of surviving on the blood of humans, and then twenty years on the blood of animals- I knew which one was going to come out the strongest.

And tomorrow I was going to ruin everything- everything Carlisle had worked for since the day he became a vampire, to save lives and not take them. I was going to be a disappointment to his family. Shouldn't Alice have seen this in her visions? Shouldn't Edward be hearing the worry in my thoughts? Shouldn't Esme notice the distress on my face as if she could feel my feelings like I could manipulate them? Shouldn't Emmett and Rosalie be in this very room with huge grins on there faces as they laughed at my anxiety like they laughed at everyone else? Even if this was not a matter to be laughed about- it was unlikely for them to be so quiet and thoughtful.

That was when I realised I was alone- it was like I'd just woken up from one of those awful nightmares that stick in your head forever. But I wasn't a human, I couldn't dream and I couldn't have nightmares. Not in the sense I was thinking about anyway.

I searched the room- It was very dark but I could see perfectly. I was defiantly on my own- sitting up on Alice's couch in our bedroom, what had I been doing? For some very strange reason I couldn't even remember, that was odd.

I swiftly stood up and strolled down the stairs to the ground floor, Carlisle was sitting there at the dining table with a huge blue book in his hands, Esme was sitting next to him with a piece of fabric . . . something that looked very much like one of the curtains Alice had put up. But Alice herself, along with Rosalie, Emmett and Edward were no where to be seen.

"Morning Esme, morning Carlisle." I muttered politely before opening the door to the kitchen to see if the others where there.

"Good afternoon sweetie." Esme replied- but she had said 'afternoon'.

"Sorry-" I started, but Esme could see the confusion on my face, just like I had thought she would, she was a true mother, even if I was older than her by about two-hundred-and-fifty years, maybe even more.

"Its 1:20 in the afternoon love, Alice has gone out with Rosalie to town to buy you all some things for school- Emmett and Edward are outside somewhere." Esme told me. "They didn't want to disturb you."

"Disturb me?" I asked, how could of they disturbed me? what had I been doing to waste away the whole night?

"Yes dear, Edward and Emmett came up to you're room to see if you were going for a run with them, but Emmett said you didn't answer even when he shouted you, and Edward said you were deep in thought. Nothing to worry about love, they'll all be back soon." Esme replied.

"Something about you're past." Carlisle added, putting down his book to look at me with concerned eyes.

Then I remembered, I had been thinking about my mother, and my father who had gotten me into the Royalist army in the civil war, which of course led to Maria. I just didn't remember earlier, we were very good at blocking unwanted things from our brains- the trouble was you could never actually forget them.

"Oh, yes, I'll have to apologize about that . . . I was erm thinking about my human life, and Maria." I struggled to say her name without too much venom. But the thought occurred to me, what happened to Maria when I had left her? What had she done? Where was she now? Did she still create army's? "I think I'll go and look for Edward and Emmett."

"They've gone for a run love." Esme reminded me.

"But they're probably fighting somewhere- you what they're like." Carlisle told me.

I chuckled, "Bye Esme, Bye Carlisle."

I ran out the door and immediately caught the scent of my brother's they had headed west, towards the clearing- and they had said they were going for a run.

After a few very quick minutes of running I was at the clearing, watching Edward knock Emmett to the floor. Emmett was double the size of Edward but Edward cheated- he used his mind reading abilities to beat everyone.

"Hey, is this a private match or can anyone join in?" I asked.

This made Edward loose concentration and with a huge bang Emmett was on top of Edward holding him down by the stomach with his huge bulk of body weight.

"You can help Eddie if you like." Emmett told me.

"My names not 'Eddie'" Edward complained.

"Or I could help you Emmett?" I offered as a distraction.

"NO!" Emmett roared, "I don't need any help thanks." He insisted in the same second Edward got his concentration back and chucked Emmett into a tree fifty feet away from where they were rolling around on the ground.

The tree shook fiercely and then eventually collapsed to the floor with a shudder that rocked the ground I was standing on.

Emmett got up with a shout of complaint before charging back at Edward- I jumped forward and knocked Emmett down face first from behind when he wasn't expecting it.

"Hey!" He complained.

"What?" I demanded, "You said to help Edward." I laughed. Edward walked over to give me a high five.

"So Jasper, you finally came out of you're trance then?" Emmett joked with that big childish grin that was so common too him.

"I wasn't in a trance." I insisted, though for all the thinking and forgetting it sure did feel like one.

"Sure it wasn't- so c'mon spill. What was keeping you for so long that you ignored us!" Emmett demanded, "Edward wouldn't tell, he just said 'deep in thought about his past' or something like that." Emmett complained quoting Edward.

"Yeah, erm sorry about that." I muttered.

"No, it's okay. As long as you tell." Emmett replied.

Edward rolled his eyes, "If he doesn't want to tell you Emmett you can't force him."

"But that's not fair . . . you get to know everything. You're so clever cause of that mindreading thing- you always cheat when we try and fight and you get top marks in everything at school because of it." Emmett moaned and I had this feeling he was about to go into one of his rants where he goes on for hours until someone thinks of something good enough to shut him up. The last one of these moans he had was with Rosalie, and she had to go hunting for a week with Alice before he was calmed down.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod in agreement.

"Emmett, it's nothing. Just thinking about my past, the little human life I can remember, I don't try very hard to remember it, that's why the memories are all so dim. I was thinking about my dear mother, and my father who got me into the army. I was thinking about the career, and thinking about the day Maria found me. The day she changed me. I've already told you the story- so you already know. It was just like one long flashback." I explained.

Emmett shook his head in disbelief; I could feel the determination rolling off his body, "Trance." Was all he said.

Since when did Emmett become obsessed with the word 'trance' did he even know what it was? Stupid question; of course he did. But why did he insist I had had a trance. It was just a flashback. People had them all the time at one stage.

"Come on, everyone will be back by now, you know what Alice's like when were late. She'll want to give us a lecture about High school again." Edward reminded us.

I grunted. Emmett screamed 'wahoo!'

He was in love with the idea of human teenagers making him laugh, to me I didn't find them all that funny, though I had been avoiding humans as much as possible lately.

We arrived home, Alice and Rosalie were back with brand new clothes and shoes, paper, pens and pads. Alice had that huge smile on her face and the excitement was clear to anyone, not just me who could feel her feelings.

I sent a wave of calm over to her but unsurprisingly, it didn't really work on her, she knew what she was feeling too much. I couldn't manipulate her emotions.

"WERE READY FOR SCHOOL!" she screamed and ran towards me to jump onto me and embrace me into a hug.

I'd heard that sentence too many times these past few days. These were the last few hours on normalness I had until we all became Alaska High senior students. Alice, Edward and Rosalie were going to be taking classes in the year below us.

How much I was dreading tomorrow, it was a good thing I hunted last night.

**A/N: just a quicky of Jasper's POV, next chapter is high school with ALICE! reviews mean a lot**


	23. High School

**A/N: My mistake in the last chapter has been changed, thanks to everyone who pointed that out to me. Im from England so when I wrote the dates of the civil war, I was thinking about the English civil war, not the American one, and because the Cullen's live in Alaska, America, you all noticed it. Just thought I'd let you know it's been changed. Thanks for all the reviews& support- your great!**

**Chapter23- High School.**

**ALICE POV:**

I had been sitting here for about two hours watching the old grandfather clock in the corner of the front room and time seemed to be going slower than ever. It was only half past six in the morning, and we didn't have to be at school until eight. One hour and thirty minutes to go.

Rosalie had got bored of my complaints, so had gone upstairs to talk with Emmett and a glum Jasper who wasn't happy that today was our first day of school. I didn't understand why he was so moody about it, wasn't high school fun? He had to remember that I couldn't remember anything in my human life; including if I went to school or not.

Carlisle was in his study room and Esme had gone out on a quick hunt as she hadn't hunted with me and Rosalie yesterday morning. It was just me and Edward, and Edward was reading a book. How fun was this house, it looked like something from a museum display- still, perfected and silent.

"Stop whining Alice, we'll be going soon." Edward complained.

"But im **so **excited!" I reminded him, as if he didn't have the power to read my mind and realise that.

"We know." He muttered. "But please, just stay put for another half an hour and then we'll leave, okay?"

"Sure . . ." I mumbled. The problem with Edward was, that well, he wasn't good with conversation. Especially when he had his head in a book. He wasn't like Emmett who made use of a boring moment; moments with Emmett were never dull. But at this moment in time, Emmett was fed up with me, or so he said. But I didn't think he was; he was just as excited as me, it was Rosalie who was getting annoyed, wasn't it obvious that Emmett would agree with her just to shut her up?

Eventually Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett himself and Carlisle came down the stairs, Rosalie was wearing a beige skirt that went below the knee with a matching jacket, along with her hair in curls which made her look about twenty-five instead of the eighteen year old she was supposed to be playing in school day.

I was wearing a white dress with floral patterns and flowers on it, I looked around sixteen which was good, because that's the age the people in my year at school would be. I would've told Rosalie to get changed but there was no point, she would just say no and I couldn't be bothered to argue with my sister about the clothes she was wearing.

"Are we ready to go then little ones!" Emmett joked talking to me and Edward.

"Don't push it Emmett, you're only going in the year above us remember." I reminded him.

"Oh come on little sister." He joked, "I thought you were excited?"

"I am!" I yelled before looking at the clock, it read 7:13am. Great- that meant we could go now. "Lets go!" I chirped.

"Good luck with her today." Emmett told Edward who chuckled in reply sounding hopeless.

"I'll need it." Edward added.

"Yes my brother, you will indeed." Emmett muttered and I could feel the stares on my back as I walked out of the front door towards Edwards Austin Healy that we would be driving to school today.

With a quick shout of "Goodbye Carlisle, see you after school and give Esme my love." I climbed into the front passenger seat.

I waited, impatiently for about ten seconds while the others said goodbye and un-eagerly got into the backseats of the car. Emmett couldn't hide his grin though, which had made Rosalie put on her sour face.

"Finally." I muttered when Edward started driving out of the drive way and through the little town of Alaska towards the school we had been registered in.

It was only a five minute drive, and that was mainly because Edward drove above the speed limits, no matter how much I told him too slow down he didn't listen. I liked driving fast, but if he were to knock down an innocent bystander in the middle of the town I wouldn't be very pleased with him.

"Im not going to knock any 'innocent bystander' down Alice." Edward muttered in reply to my agitated thoughts that must have been louder than I wanted them too be.

When we arrived to school there were a lot of gasps and smiles, Edward looked annoyed by some of them but I couldn't help but grin. Emmett was holding Rosalie securely as if some weak human boy was going to come and fly her off her feet and propose to her. But then I tool a look at the smug look on Rosalie's face, she loved the attention.

There were about two-hundred humans here, all gathered around the parking lot and the smallest building, the building looked very old with worn away orange coloured bricks, with wooden doors and few windows, not many people had enough money to pay for the school buildings to be renewed and stuff like that. But the old style look suited the school well, and it was the finest in the country, everyone well mannered and polite . . . apparently.

There was a brunette girl who had parked her car next to ours and she was muttering to her friend 'I wonder who the blonde boy is . . . or that bronze haired one, I don't think they'd mind a little company.' At this; I got annoyed, but I was also flattered that people were whispering about **my **Jasper. I also felt protective over my brother Edward, but I remembered that vision of the shadow of the girl, maybe he'd find her here.

I went and held Jasper's hand which made the teenage girls behind us stop whispering, I could feel there cold glares on my back but it didn't bother me, I could snap both there necks and drain them of blood within two seconds if they wanted to fight over Jasper. I would have an easy win.

"Let's go and get our schedules." Edward muttered in a tight voice, that was the only thing that told me he was getting annoyed already, his face showed nothing but of a normal- just very pale and very handsome- teenaged boy on his first day of school. Edward had always been good at hiding his feelings and wearing a mask that no one could see through.

We went into the main office to get our schedules and the woman behind the counter almost had heart attack, her heart started beating about five beats every two seconds, Edwards smile became smug but like he was used to this, I wished I could hear the thoughts of the old woman sitting behind the counter- but I couldn't. All of a sudden her heart went back to its original beat, Jasper must have been using his gift to calm her down, I shot him a 'well done' smile and he returned it, maybe today wouldn't be as bad for him as he thought.

But I thought to soon, the fan behind the desk turned on and the old woman's scent blew into mine and Jasper's face, Jasper leaned back and welcomed the scent in through his nose- I was about to walk out the room with him when I had a vision- _Jasper leaping towards the old woman at the desk, venom flowing in his mouth as his razor-sharp teeth cut into her neck._

"Jasper No!" I yelled just as Edward gripped his shoulders obviously reading my thoughts and seeing the vision himself, with the help of Emmett they managed to keep Jasper in his place, but Jasper was bouncing up and down trying to break through Emmett and Edwards guard. This was my entire fault.

With my help, we managed to pull Jasper out of the office room, but it wasn't a good time, the first bell had jus went and I guessed that was a signal for first class, about fifty warm-blooded humans ran through the door at that time, and the room was full of the fragrance of sweet, warm, welcoming blood. Hmmm.

"ALICE!" Edward demanded, "You're thoughts are not helping the situation."

I couldn't believe I'd just thought of that, I'd let them down already- dropped my guard. If I was paying attention, instead of thinking about the joys of school life, I would have seen Jasper's reaction earlier, as soon as we entered the room.

"Sorry Edward." I muttered pathetically, "Let's just go home . . . me and Jasper aren't ready for this." I sobbed.

"Oh, Alice! It's not you're fault, and you and Jasper are ready- trust me, you just both need to hunt more often that's all." Edward promised.

"Yeah; that's why Jasper nearly killed that woman in there!" I mumbled, I would have liked to shout, but that would bring extra attention.

Jasper's face fell, "Im sorry. Really sorry." He whined, "I'm not ready- you lot go ahead, and I'll go home . . ."

"No. you are not going home until you've spent at least one day here, both of you. Now- Alice and I will go and get all our schedules, Rosalie and Emmett- watch Jasper" Edward ordered.

I could see why he chose me to go with him, because if me and Jasper were left together we'd probably end up going on a rampage and turning the whole school into bloodlust.

Edward shook his head at me, but then walked swiftly back into the office room. "Sorry about that Miss. Brown" he apologized reading her nametag, something that I hadn't bothered to do. "My . . . friend there is a little insecure about school- we just moved here from Washington you see." Edward told the receptionist, even though he was lying- the woman didn't know that.

"Yes, yes of course erm . . ." The woman stuttered.

"Edward Cullen." Edward told her his name, "And this is my sister, Alice Cullen." He introduced me, too.

"And you'd like you're schedules for the week, right?" Miss. Brown guessed.

"Yes Please." Edward replied, "But I'd also like the schedule for my cousin, Emmett Cullen- and our adopted siblings Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale, they're twins." Edward lied- again.

"Of course, I'll erm . . . just find them right now." Mrs Brown replied sounding frantic and a little bit in shock- Jasper's wave of calm must be waving off, and he was in no state to make her feel calm anymore.

She passed us our schedules for the day and we hurried off out of the room to find the other's outside, getting a last breath of fresh air before we were locked up in classrooms with the humans.

"Here's you're schedules." I told them giving them out, "Jasper, I've already checked yours and you're always with either Rosalie and Emmett so don't worry, they'll help you okay." I whispered too him before giving him a peck on the cheek and running off after Edward who had already started walking off. "Good luck everyone." I told them.

"You too Alice, and I won't let you down again- I promise." Jasper told me.

"Yeah; we'll always be with him Alice." Rosalie reminded me.

"Go and have fun little sister- we'll meet you at lunch." Emmett added.

I caught up with Edward and we headed off towards the main building.

"Alice, what have you got first?" Edward asked.

"Well . . . I was supposed to have homeroom with Mr Budgins- but that's probably almost finished. Then I've got American Histories, Double Sport, Lunch, Maths and then basic biology." I told him. "Do you have the same?" I hoped he did. I needed him for support.

"All the same apart from Biology and Maths- but I'll meet you after both lessons to make sure you're okay." Edward told me.

"Yeah, thanks Edward- I wont let you down, me and Jasper are going to be fine." I told him and I wished to anyone up there in the sky that was watching us that they let my first day go without any more disasters.

**A/N: what do you think? The rest of the school day will be in the next chapter- I wont keep you too long(: any suggestions for new ideas or what you'd like to happen during school time, are always welcome. In face im going to be rude and ask you: Please send suggestions. I am writing this for you after all;D**


	24. Secret

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updates in like forever! But trust me; I've been busy this 'summer'. Not much of a summer for us who live in England now is it? Aha. **

**Chapter24: Secrets.**

I was standing there listening to the bald-headed coach who would be teaching me this lesson in what was supposed to be a sports hall.

American Histories had flown by and to be honest, I hadn't learned a thing. The lecture went on for longer than an hour and all they talked about was American lifestyles, after just ten short minutes I had got extremely bored and just gave up on the idea of actually listening to what was being said. Edward had rolled his eyes at my thoughts as we walked out of the boring modern classroom with the other humans before telling me "Seriously Alice, what did you expect?" with deep sarcasm. Of course, I had ignored his comment and walked- slowly- to my sports lesson where I would be playing basketball. Two vampires and nineteen humans running around this tiny room could only lead to a disaster.

"And what disaster will that be?" Edward whispered to me in reply to my unspoken thoughts just as the coach gathered everyone in a circle, luckily everyone was still talking so mine and Edward's discussion wouldn't be heard.

"Well I don't know, I don't even know if I'll be able to cope playing this lame game. Especially with humans whose reflexes are much too slow and arms much too weak to have any chance at winning." I muttered.

"You have to be gentle." Edward warned me. "Don't bring attention to yourself."

"Really Edward, do you have such little faith in me? I'm not stupid."

"I know. But you'll get excited."

"Excited?" I snorted.

"You were all up for high school this morning." Edward reminded me, his tone mocking.

"Yes. I like it here; it shall be fun- I'll make it fun. Just. . Not today." I insisted, "How was I to know we'd have to play extreme sports in extremely slow motion?"

But Edward didn't answer, without me even knowing the practice had already started, I paired up with Edward and we slowly bounced the orangey coloured ball towards each other, much more gentle than needed. We would have to go and have a game of baseball later on- if there was thunder, of course.

After a long hours session the coach ordered everyone to go and get a drink, have a rest and regain our energy. So I pretended to look exhausted but I don't think my pale, stone like face pulled it off, there was no sweat, unlike the humans faces that were now patchy red and covered in moisture with there hearts beating at double time.

When we all returned to the sports hall we had a whole class game, Edward and I were put on a team with seven of the sweaty faced humans, and we let them play most of the game, occasionally passing the ball to one another when we had the chance. We didn't try and get the ball much, in case we accidently touched their skin or broke the bones in their fingers when we knocked the ball out of their hands.

Some of the boys in the team found it hard to concentrate when I was near them, their hearts would accelerate and their jaws would drop- I thought it was a funny sight to see, but Edward wasn't as amused with the girls thoughts by the looks of his face- or the boys either. He must have a protective instinct over me; I was his favourite sister after all.

~O~

"So . . . what was wrong with you in sports hey?" I asked Edward as we walked to the cafeteria where we would have to buy food that we weren't going to eat.

He grimaced before shrugging but said- "It doesn't matter, just some of them have a vivid imagination." He laughed.

"Oh." I let it drop- I wasn't interested enough the demand the truth, or inside information that only Edward ever got to hear with his mind-reading ability. He was a lucky sod.

I saw a glimpse of Rosalie on the back table at the other end of the room; she was sitting on her own but had saved us seats, when Jasper and Emmett came up behind us I went to join Rosalie whilst the boys got the 'food'.

"Hey Rose!" I exclaimed sitting down on one of the small plastic chairs that were placed oddly around the table.

"Hello Alice, how was you're class?" she asked.

"Dreadful." I muttered. "What about yours?"

"Bearable."

I laughed, "Well you haven't had double sport yet."

"I know, Emmett will be nuts when he has his class, I can't imagine him running around that track at human pace." Rose giggled and I joined in.

I was about to speak but something in my mind was twigging away, pulling me to think of it, and as I realised it was there my eyes were focused on something far away, to the future, a vision.

_Edward in a cafeteria like this one, with human students dressed in something called jeans and soft cotton tops- he was with a girl, a silhouette of the girl who should be there, sitting at the table with her, opposite her and leaning towards her as she was to him. Me, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting at a different table on the other side of the room. Rosalie was glaring towards Edward and the girl who couldn't be identified with a look of hate, disbelief and betrayal._

I came back to reality just as Jasper sat down next to me, Rose was looking at me strangely, the way she always did when I'd just had a vision- her eyes gleamed curiosity but I shook my head at her, she'd better not ask in front of everyone.

Edward was with a human girl in this vision, but I couldn't see her face, there was only her shadow there, the vision was solid but the girl couldn't be seen. I remembered all too clearly my vision from when I first met the Cullen's the vision of Edward and _that girl_. It was the same one!

I was excited now, Edward wouldn't be lonely forever, and he would find a girl and the visions proved it. I'd had two of these visions now, not that Edward knew about it but I didn't want to tell him just in case the future changed. I hadn't told anyone about my first vision- apart from Kate, and I wasn't planning on telling anyone about this one either.

Edward was walking over with a tray of food now, Emmett half a step behind him, I shot Rose a glance that yelled 'don't-say-anything-about-my-vision'. She didn't know what I meant but she got the point that I didn't want everyone to know what had just happened so she shrugged it off.

"What are you two glaring at each other for?" Jasper asked.

Great. He'd noticed- and Jasper being Jasper of course, spoke about it. Surely he could feel the frustration rolling off me.

He cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's nothing Jasper." I assured him, "you worry too much."

"Actually, im not worrying- you seem hopeful?" Jasper explained, he said it like a question.

"Do I?" I asked with fake shock, but then agreed, "Yeah, hopeful that the rest of the day doesn't turn out as boring as this morning did." I lied.

Jasper may be able to feel what I'm feeling but he didn't know the reasons behind it.

"And you thought high school was the best thing that could happen to you." Edward muttered from across the table, at least he didn't know about my vision- I just needed to stop thinking about it, he may be a gentleman enough to try and not read my every thought but I'm pretty sure some of them still get through to him, no matter how much he tries.

"I told you earlier, tomorrow will be better."

"Sure it will." Edward replied.

"It will!" I argued.

"Yes, okay."

"So Edward, what do the humans think of the new Cullen's?" Emmett asked to re-start conversation; this was something I wanted to know, too.

"Not a lot, they find us attractive, no one's suspicious yet obviously but not many pay much attention to us, a few of them are arguing with themselves whether to approach us or not, and some of the boys in Sport noticed how 'beautiful' Alice is, some of them planning to buy her some flowers." Edward laughed.

I glared at him and Jasper stiffened. I didn't know what was going through his mind right now but im sure he was just being over-protective as usual.

"It's okay Jasper, they know im with you." I soothed him, which made him relax a little.

Emmett and Edward and Rose went of into another discussion about the school and it's human students then so I turned to Jasper and asked him about his day.

He had struggled, but none of the human's blood smelt overly tempting and he was able to resist, luckily.

The lunch hour passed and I rose from my seat taking the tray with the un-opened water bottle and un-bitten apple with me, the others could get the rest.

"I have maths now, so I'll meet you after class Edward." I told him.

"Okay Alice, stay in control." He warned me.

"Will do, have done so far, haven't I?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, you have actually."

I smiled in triumph and wandered off to class.

~O~

When school finished I met Edward outside of biology and we walked together to the car where the other's were waiting- it had been an okay day, not as good as I expected but then, I didn't know what to expect so I was pretty satisfied.

When we arrived home, I was shocked to see a smiling Kate waiting on the porch steps. I jumped out the car before Edward had even parked it and ran into her waiting arms.

"Kate!" I screamed, "I wasn't expecting you until this weekend!"

"It's good to see you Alice, it's been too long!" Her sweet, familiar voice was comforting.

"I know! But how come you're here so soon?" I asked.

"Why don't we go inside and I'll explain everything?"

"Yes, Esme will be happy to see you!"

"Well, I kind of already popped in, she told me you were at school so I decided to wait for you out here." Kate admitted.

"What a nice surprise." I laughed and she soon joined in.

**Reviews maybe? Idea's for future chapters, im not Alice, I cant see what im going to write yet! Aaaah, help(:**


	25. Kate

**A/N: Just to let you know, I have no idea where this story is heading, but I am aware that you have great ideas, thanks for all your suggestions, there great and hopefully I will use some of them in the rest of the story(:**

**Chapter25 – Kate.**

I had been talking to my beloved best friend Kate for hours, everything at her home in Denali was going good, apart from Tanya, apparently she still wasn't over the fact that Edward didn't fall for her like most the other boys did- human or vampire, she wasn't used to it. Kate assured me that Tanya would be fine soon, and when I had asked about Irina she had told me that she would be down to visit Rosalie soon, that was good- for Rose. Irina didn't really get along with the rest of us the same way she did with Rosalie in the few short years that she and the rest of her family had lived with us.

Edward was out hunting with Carlisle and Esme which was good; Kate had a lot of questions for me about my latest vision. I hadn't told her about it yet but she had asked about the old vision from my newborn years and now I was about to explain my latest vision of Edward's love life.

"So Alice, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Kate asked suddenly.

"Well . . ." I whispered, making sure no one could here, It wasn't that I didn't trust everyone else to keep this a secret, but Kate was never around enough for Edward to read her thoughts; if I told anyone else he would end up finding out, and I didn't want to get his hopes up. As far as he was concerned his life was full, he had everything he wanted and didn't need to be in love to have a good existence, I didn't want to spoil that or put something into his head that might not happen. Even though _I _was positive that it would. "I had another vision of Edward today, we were in the cafeteria and it just popped into my vision without even looking for it." I told her.

Kate gasped dramatically. "Really!" she exclaimed, "so you know what this girl look's like then, or what?"

"No." I replied shaking my head in disappointment. "I didn't see her face, just her . . . outline, or something." I muttered hoping she would understand.

It was kind of obvious that she wouldn't.

"I'm . . . confused." Kate admitted, so I went on to tell her everything I had 'seen' in the cafeteria today.

"Oh . . . my . . . god. WOW!" Kate giggled once I had finished explaining everything in detail, she had been very patient, nodding and rolling her eyes when I told her about the glare Rose was shooting towards Edward and the girl in my vision. "So he will get a happily ever after, after all then?" Kate asked sounding exited for my lonely brother who insisted he wasn't lonely at all. Even if everyone else in the family told him he was talking nonsense.

"I hope so." I told her honestly.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward arrived home then after there hunt so I couldn't talk to Kate about it anymore. I just hoped she kept her thoughts quiet until she went home, which I realised I didn't know when she would go.

"Kate, when are you planning to go home then?" I asked trying not to sound rude, I didn't want her to go, I loved Kate, and she was my best friend.

"Do you _want_ me to go?" She asked sounding startled even though she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"NO!" I gasped, "of course not! I was just wondering . . ." I assured her.

Her face settled into one of calmness and happiness then, she laughed. "Well at the end of the week probably, I did promise you that I would spend the weekend with you, did I not?"

"Erm . . . yes you did!" I agreed with a smile.

"Good then, it's settled."

After a long night of laughing and messing around with Kate, Emmett and Edward I decided to go hunting with Kate, normally I would go with Jasper but he was upstairs saying he wanted to be in an 'unemotional' climate for a few hours. I did feel a little bit sorry for him, sitting up there all alone but it was what he wanted. I did also feel a little tiny bit sorry for him when he had to feel all the emotions of us in this family, and then one hundred odd humans in school today as well. I would say he had an emotional headache- if vampires could get headache that is.

~O~

"Hmmm . . . get a whiff of that." Kate murmured just as we crossed the scent of three mountain lions just north of the river.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Let's." Kate agreed. "Edward should have come hunting with us; I'd bet he didn't find any mountain lions this close to the house on his hunt with Carlisle and Esme."

"Probably not, but he wasn't that hungry anyway." I explained, im sure Edward wouldn't have minded that much if he just had found a few elk.

The silence remained after that and we soon caught up with the three mountain lions, Kate got ready to spring and soon enough she sprang upon the biggest lion's neck- "mmm." She murmured cutting her venom coated teeth into the startled animal's neck. I watched her graceful leap just seconds before I charged like a gazelle through the forest to catch up with the other two mountain lion's who had just ran off into the forest for their own safety. But before they could get far, I flew through the trees and landed lightly on the second biggest back, quickly breaking its neck so it would not feel any unnecessary pain.

"I'm done Alice!" Kate's high pitched squeal came from behind me, making me jump. I hadn't noticed, heard, or 'seen' her entrance.

I took another few moments finishing off the last of the blood and then skipped off to join Kate where she was standing humming a song I'd never heard before.

"What's that you're singing Kate?" I asked absentmindedly as we ran through the forest searching for other scents that caught the attention of our thirst.

I looked over to see Kate's expression when she didn't answer my question straight away, her marble-like forehead was screwed up in despair, and her now golden eyes were very deep in thought, but as she saw me looking at her in concern she smiled and straightened her expression. "It's my mother's favourite song" she told me before adding, "well, it _was_ her favourite song." She amended. There was a flash of anger on her face but she hid it well.

"Im sorry." I muttered, "Did I upset you?" I asked like an idiot, of course I had upset her; Kate's mother was a vampire, too. And she was killed by the Volturi when they found her with an immortal child- the Volturi, who I had never met before in my life, didn't even know I existed, but I knew from Carlisle's story that they were extremely strict with their rules. No one disobeys the Volturi, unless they want to die, of course. Kate, Tanya and Irina hadn't had a clue what their mother was up to until they saw their mom in flames along with an immortal baby boy. The sister's had been excused from being killed when the Volturi realised they were innocent after all, but the facts still upset them, especially Irina and Kate.

Nevertheless Kate shuck her head in disagreement, "No, No Alice, I'm fine- it's not you're fault, I shouldn't bring up memories like that- I always end up upset when I do."

"I'm so sorry." I told her anyway, surprisingly she laughed.

"Don't be silly Alice, come on- I think I smell a couple of Elk straight ahead." She said, turning my attention back to the hunt, and then I could smell the almost awful smell too, Elk were not in any way appetizing, but I drank from them anyway.

"Isn't this delicious?" I muttered sarcastically as I drained the last of the second Elk I'd had today.

"Oh, just the best!" Kate agreed with yet again, more sarcasm.

I laughed a trilled laugh and she soon joined in.

"Right!" I suddenly said, "I'm full, my eyes are gold and I'm not thirsty anymore, and I cannot take down another un-satisfying Elk else I will have to just starve- literally."

"Okay Alice, I'm with you." Kate agreed.

"Oh, are you sure?" I asked concerned, she'd only had one Elk, "Don't you want anything more? I can wait for you." I assured her, not wanting her to rush just so I could get home.

"Naw, I'm all good, I hunted not long ago actually." She insisted.

"Okay then, let's get going."

We sprinted off through the forest in silence with the occasional murmur. We were following our own scented trail on the way back so we could get home quicker and easier, our scents were scattered all over the woods but it was easy to find our way back, following the strongest trail which held our scents with perfect clarity.

"Good hunt?" Esme asked as we entered the house as we got back.

"Yep." I told her, "two elk and one mountain lion for me." I told her, shooting a look in Edward's direction who was now sitting at the grand piano composing his newest song.

"What about you dear?" Esme asked of Kate then.

"Yes, it was good- I had one mountain lion and one elk." She replied.

After that Kate and I went to sit upstairs with Rosalie in her bedroom, un-naturally she was happy to see us and asked us if we would style her hair for her- again. Obviously I agreed, happy to see that Rose was in a good mood for once, and that I was on her good side for a change.

We spent hours in the big master bedroom of hers; I was ignoring my visions as I wanted to spend a girly night with my only sister and my best friend Kate- this wasn't always a good thing to do, but we were settled now, and what was the worst that could happen? My family was all downstairs together and obviously safe.

Of course, this night was interrupted when there was an un-expected knock at the door, all three of us scooted of down the stairs to answer it, Carlisle and Esme and Edward drifting behind us, Emmett and Jasper stayed in the kitchen. I was expecting a human but even though I was listening as hard as I could, I couldn't here a heart beat.

Confused, I opened the door and their stood a brown haired beauty, pale white and as still as a statue with piercing crimson eyes.

There were muffled sounds from my family behind me, Edward and Carlisle came closer and crouched in a protective stance just to the left off me.

A quarter of a second had passed and Jasper came in then, probably wondering why his brother and father were stood in a hunting crouch at the door, and stiffened as he set eyes on the vampire at our door, he looked like he knew this woman, but I did not.

"_Maria." _He gasped and the room fell silent.

**A/N:**_so I've updated again, so im defiantly still here. Sorry for my taking ages to update all the time, but when school starts again the updates will be quicker._

_The reviews for the past few chapters have been great, and thank you again to all of you who sent me idea's, like I said at the top of this chapter, I will use my favourites sometime in the remainder of the story._

_Thanks to everyone who' has added this story to their favourites or alerted, I hope you're enjoying the story._

_Thanks to my loyal reviewers, I hope this story is still doing good, and I hope all my non-reviewers are too, enjoying the story._

**Disclaimer****- **_I unfortunately am not SM and I unfortunately do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related._


	26. The Shock And The Realisation

**AN: **_what did you guys think of the last chapter? Was it okay or have I got a mind that has too many train of thoughts? I didn't know where the story was heading so I needed something solid, and Maria sounds like something good and something different. Please let me know what you think, else I can always change it (:_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't see the point in these really, I know that I don't own twilight, you know that I don't own twilight, and I know that you don't own twilight. But anyway: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own twilight, or anything twilight related. There. :)_

**Chapter26: The Shock and The Realisation.**

**JPOV:**

I gasped as I saw the brown-haired beauty of my past. She was not someone I was expecting to knock on my door. More than one million questions came into my head at that point- what was she doing here? Why was she here? How did she find me? What did she want? What happened to her army? Why wasn't she in the South? Had the Volturi got involved with the number of her creations? Had her army been killed? What had she been doing the last thirty or forty years of her life? But none of that mattered right now, all that mattered was that this horrible creation of my past had came back to haunt me for running away from her all those years back.

"Maria." I mumbled in horror.

Her dark crimson eyes glittered at my announcement before her deep red lips turned into a mocking smile, showing a full set of perfectly white venom coated teeth, "you remembered?" she demanded in fake shock, making her voice loud and high-pitched so it made you cringe away from the sound in fear.

Deep growls rumbled in my family's chests as they heard my confirmation that this girl at the door was Maria, they all knew my story of how I was created, how I had left Maria before unknowingly looked for Alice.

Edward and Carlisle were already crouched at the door before I had said her name, but now Emmett came barging past and crouched in front of Rosalie, Alice and Kate with a menacing smile.

"Don't worry I'm not here to kill you." Maria promised them in her soprano voice.

Even though she said this, my family and myself didn't believe her words, not that she would beat us in a fight anyway but the thought made them angrier, waves of anger were rolling of there body's as the remainder of those who were standing crouched into a hunting crouch, ready to spring at any moment. I felt the need to calm them down with my extra gift but I knew that doing so would be wrong- they needed to feel the danger around them, and they needed to know there real emotions, I shouldn't stop that from happening, with this cocky, crimson-eyed creature smiling in mockery at our door, it could turn into a fight at any time, especially with Emmett there at the front.

I realised everyone was waiting for me to say something. It was after all, my past.

"What are you doing here Maria?" I demanded, anger showing in my voice, and hopefully in my expression too. "What do you want?"

Shock filled her body at my harsh words but after a long, silent moment she gathered herself, speaking slowly and quietly like she was talking to a six year old and said, "I want . . . to talk . . . to you, Jasper . . . of course." She chimed, choosing her words carefully.

It was strange how familiar that voice sounded after so many years of being away from her, and it was strange how I knew, at that point, that the reason she was here was stupidly obvious- she wanted me back.

Alice sensed this too, because I saw her stiffen, her eyes meeting mine with something that looked like fear . . . and hope. Some combination of the two that I merely decided it was fear that I would leave, that she would lose me, and hope that I wouldn't. Didn't she understand that I was the one who feared losing her?

"How did you find me?" I demanded, ignoring her earlier statement.

"Ah . . . I know you too well Jasper, I happened to run into town and cross you're scent in the forest, I was planning on hunting here, I realise now that you have taken a different style of hunting- a friend of mine says you hunt _animals._" She laughed, and again her voice filled with mockery.

"Yes." I answered her, ignoring her tone that implied that she thought we were joking, "we do hunt animals, I see you still hunt humans, you might want to try it our way sometime." I told her, gesturing towards the growling seven vampires in front of me which happened to be my family and Kate from the Denali clan.

Maria muttered something unintelligible from the doorway but I didn't quite catch everything she said, but then she replied anyway- "I . . . don't think I'll try. Thanks." She said sharply with a humph but then asked, "mind if we talk Jasper? Alone."

Alice twitched her foot forward and a sharp and menacing growl escaped from her lips, her tiny body quivering with hate and anger towards this intruder. I felt the urge to sooth her so I did exactly that. Moving cautiously, with warning to Maria in my eyes, I went to the front of the group and stood protectively by the side of Alice, slightly in front of her.

"Why can't what's about to be said, be said in front of my family? They will know what you're about to ask anyway, and they will hear what you say anyway." I told Maria.

Her eyebrows lifted up in confusion, "know what I'm about to say?" she asked in disbelief.

I didn't know if it was the sensible thing to do to tell Maria about Alice's and Edward's extra gifts, she already knew of mine, so with caution I chose my words carefully. "Some of these around me have extra gifts . . . talents, like me."

I didn't tell her who, and I didn't mention Kate, we all knew in my family that Kate could send an electric current through the palms of her hands, this would be good in battle, she was currently trying to run a current up her arm, but she was failing- but she would keep on trying, with Alice's encouragement it was hard not to try.

My words caused un-ease the seize through Maria's body and for what seemed like the first time she took warily glances from me, to Alice, Kate, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and then eventually back to me and Alice, her eyes lingering on my face much longer than necessary.

"Interesting." She mused.

A growl from Edward escaped his mouth; obviously he knew the real meaning of Maria's un-spoken thoughts.

This made a smile twitch on the corners of her mouth. "You would all be extremely useful to help create my army's, especially the blonde girl." Maria mused, "You're very pretty- you'd attract the humans better." She sighed. I knew Maria too well too know that she wasn't really suggesting my family join her army, she was just making them angrier.

If it was anyone else, and in any other situation, Rosalie would be marvelling over her own beauty, but now she glared, and growled.

Emmett growled.

And Carlisle, surprisingly growled too.

"She's just winding you up." I muttered knowing they wouldn't listen anyway.

"I am not." Maria protested, her voice going a few octaves higher than necessary, she was going to give me a headache- what happened to her soft, calm and quiet honest voice that she used to use?

I ignored her, and didn't reply. None of the family said anything either, but I could feel the unease and annoyance coming from each and every one of them.

The silence dragged on, no one moved, no one spoke, no one growled, and no one breathed. The tension in the atmosphere was building up and however much I tried I couldn't stop feeling it, why did I have to be the one who was effected by everyone's emotions? I was feeling slightly claustrophobic and that was ridiculous, vampires couldn't get claustrophobic, we didn't need to breath.

Rosalie turned out to be the one with the guts to break the silence, "Is this going to go on much longer?" she demanded, "'cause quite frankly im bored. I don't know what you," she gestured towards Maria, "are doing here. And I don't know why you don't just turn around and leave, none of us are happy too see you, or meet you."

Maria grunted at Rosalie and turned to face me.

"I need to talk to you Jasper." She said stubbornly.

All eyes warily turned to face me, I hated being the centre of attention, but this was my problem, and I had to deal with it.

"Fine." I gave in, "I'll talk with you Maria, why don't you come in and take a seat at the table." I told her, not even bothering to hide the discomfort and annoyance in my tone, Maria however tried to be slightly more polite.

"Thank you." she muttered to me as she sat down and my family left us alone in the kitchen, I knew they wouldn't be far, and they would be listening.

"Right." I started, eager for her to say what she needed to say and then go.

"Right." Maria agreed and it looked like she wasn't going to bother with the small talk. "You have some explaining to do."

"What?" I asked completely bewildered and caught off guard, "what's there to explain?"

"You left me, alone." She accused.

"I had to leave." I told her, it wasn't really a lie, I did have too leave, I needed to escape all the anger and hatred, the fights and the human lives lost.

"No you didn't." she disagreed seeing right through me.

"I couldn't cope." I argued.

"I would of helped you if you explained to me Jasper." She whispered and I began too see the pain in her eyes, pain I had caused her.

"Im sorry." I told her honestly, "it wasn't the life for me."

"It could be, if you gave it another go . . ."

This confused me. "What?" I demanded.

"Come back to me Jasper . . . I need you." and her fiery red eyes burned with a desire and need that made me speechless.

**AN: so Maria is here . . . but how long for?**

**Short chapter, sorry.**

**Reviews would be nice(: I've worked hard in the latest two chapters- wrote them all in one day of my bust schedule, I hope they keep you occupied until I update again(: it shouldn't be that long, sooner than usual anyway, I promise(:**


	27. FearPainLoss?

**AN: **_Thanks to all my loyal beautiful reviewers who for you're –some very detailed- reviews of the last chapter, I hope all my non-reviewers enjoyed the chapter, too (:_

**Chapter27: Fear-Pain-Loss?**

**APOV:**

"Come back to me Jasper . . . I need you." The evil vampire whom was named Maria pleaded with my husband as they had there 'private' conversation in the kitchen at the dining room table. I was eavesdropping along with Emmett and Edward, but Esme had said it was wrong to do so, so she was outside in the garden waiting patiently and calmly with Carlisle and Kate.

I expected Jasper's immediate reaction to be a growl, or a glare, but neither of them moved; though I couldn't see Jasper's expression, I could here his unnaturally sudden heavy breathing and the silence burned my ears . . . what was he waiting for? Why wasn't he arguing?

Panic took over my body and the future suddenly shook and shimmered in my visions, I didn't want to watch what would happen next- because Jasper wasn't leaving this house with _her_ without a fight from me. He wouldn't do that to me . . . would he? I was suddenly unsure about my husband and that was a strange feeling I had never felt before- insecurity. I stiffened immediately and my brothers noted my change of stance.

"Alice is 'gona tear her apart." Emmett muttered in Edward's direction behind me, I listened for a short moment as Edward replied hastily, "Ten dollars?" This made me angry, I couldn't listen or pay the slightest attention to there stupid childish bets now though, my main and by far the biggest problem was the stinging, infuriating silence coming from the other room which held my beautiful Jasper and his evil creator who I felt so much hate towards at this moment in time that it was unbelievable, if a human felt this much hatred towards someone it would shatter their fragile body too pieces.

"Please Jasper." Maria begged in a whisper, again.

"I . . ." Jasper stuttered, but I didn't give him time to reply to her.

With a huge, fierce growl bubbling at the top of my chest I let it out in the obvious direction of the dining table as I stormed into the kitchen, crouching ready to spring at the devious vampire who had now matched my stance and was glaring in my direction.

"Alice." Jasper warned half-heartedly.

"No!" I growled at him, showing him all my anger, and showing him that it was directed to him as well as that . . . that bitch! I had never felt hatred as strong as this ever in my life before this moment.

"Is _this_ you're wife?" Maria snarled in disapproval motioning her hand in my direction. "I created you Jasper, for my purposes, and never did I imagine you'd run from me without a backward glance! Especially to this stupid, idiotic and pointless life you've chosen for yourself. Did she do this to you? Did _she?_" Maria demanded, fury growing in her evil crimson eyes.

"I . . . what do you expect me to say Maria?" Jasper asked in confusion, "that I'll drop everything and come back to you?" he asked, not sounding at all that that idea was repulsive too him, he sounded like he wasn't bothered, either way.

Maria stared at him, her eyes beaming at him in passion as she nodded in answer to his question like it was humanly obvious; Jasper however, was oblivious to her reaction as he was staring at me in what looked like guilt . . . and worry instead of the love I normally saw in those deep topaz eyes.

I wanted to run too him, to hug him and kiss his sweet lips, I wanted to tell him that he could never leave me, ever- I wanted to demand that he tell me that he loves me, that he cares for me, and that I am the only one for him, the one he wants to be with, the one he wants to spend every day of the rest of eternity with. But I couldn't. I was froze in place as my worried eyes that were pricking with the need to cry, but the tears would never come because I couldn't cry and only could sob, were looking directly between Jasper and Maria.

She smiled at me in an angelic, innocent smile that I didn't trust one bit. That smile and that glint of hope in her eyes did it for me, without thinking much about it I gracefully leaped through the air and sprang at the startled vampire across the room from me.

She screamed an awful, cringing scream but not in pain or terror but in anger and frustration, 'good' I thought, 'now you can feel the pain I felt a moment ago, you're going to hell bitch.' I added melodramatically.

Crashing down into her with a bang like thunder we went flying into Esme's cupboards, crashing right through them and through the huge glass wall, behind us there were dents in the concrete floor of the back door step but I didn't concentrate on them, only concentrating on the squirming vampire under my weight.

"ALICE!" Jasper yelled in panic, his protective instinct finally taking over.

"Damn, Esme's 'gona be furious." Emmett sighed, I didn't notice his presence until I heard his voice, and "they've smashed up her kitchen."

**JPOV:**

I watched in shock as I ran through the broken glass wall as my wife was wrestling with my creator. "Alice." I yelled, fearing for she might be hurt, my protective instinct taking over my worried body. What had I done? I'd made such a mess of things, if I had just told Maria to stuff her offer everything would be fine, but no. I had to be a jerk and deliberate for a few short moments that caused Alice to glide in shouting and eventually crashing into Maria.

"Way to go Jasper." Edward muttered sarcastically as he followed behind Emmett as they tried to pull Alice of Maria without much luck- even Emmett, the strongest member of our family couldn't loosen Alice's grip on Maria.

I bowed my head in defeat when I realised that I was watching my brothers pull my wife away from the startled Maria.

"Jasper!" Emmett roared furiously, "Get a grip of yourself and come help us separate them will you!"

"Im sorry." I sighed, and It was true, I was extremely sorry to all of them, Jasper and Emmett for not helping them, Alice for letting her down, and Maria because she got into this mess when she only wanted to sort things out between us, my body filled with shame and remorse as I slowly started to realise that this was my fault, and that I could of stopped it.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get you're butt over here!" Edward growled now.

I looked up to see Emmett pulling Alice away towards the left side of the house and Edward pulling a growling, wriggling Maria as far away as possible without touching the forest.

Both girls were screaming in protest, so I eventually muttered a pathetic 'sorry' again and then went too help Edward control Maria; Emmett looked like he had Alice under control now.

**APOV:**

I watched in horror as Jasper finally lifted his head up and strode off towards the forest where Edward was standing cautiously keeping a grip on Maria, my struggles abruptly stopped and Jasper glanced at me, but not long enough so I could see his expression.

Anger filled my body first, quickly followed by neglect, hurt, pain and sorrow. Jasper had walked off over to Maria instead of me . . .was this because Edward was struggling with Maria or because Jasper had changed his mind about me, did he want Maria instead of me now, now that he had seen what I could be like?

My shoulder burnt where Maria had bitten and the venom was annoying and slightly painful, not really painful but it stung and I imagined the feeling of the venom flowing through my veins during my transformation, how painfully excruciating that would have been- I was lucky enough that I didn't remember the pain of my transformation so that I wouldn't have too carry those thoughts around with me for however long my existence lasted.

My thoughts quickly travelled to Jasper who now had a secure grip on Maria and she was no longer moving, her eyes glittered with affection but I couldn't see Jasper's eyes too see what he was returning. I started to sob, and the pain spread over my expression.

Emmett, the caring big bear of a brother he was, looked at me with concern and worry, "the venom burning you?" he asked.

"Yeah, the venom." I lied knowing that Emmett probably knew what was really hurting me as he was shooting glares in Jasper's direction with a look of disgust. No matter how much Maria was struggling he was supposed to come to me, to see if I was okay. I decided that Edward could of handled Maria, so Jasper must want to be by her.

That was fine, I didn't care. But I knew I was lying to myself, my dead heart shattered like glass and broke in half.

I couldn't stand there no longer, I broke out of Emmett's grip that now felt more like an embrace, and ran towards the house, not stopping there I ran right back out of the front door just as Esme had cleaned up the last of the broken glass from the wall.

Carlisle looked at me worriedly but when I shook my head he nodding, sensing I needed a moment to calm down, I could sense someone behind me but I didn't know who.

Heading into the forest I bounding across the river and collapsed near one of the tree's a few miles east of the house. I couldn't cry, but I could sob. So that's what I did, I sat there sobbing and wondering aimlessly if Jasper would have a happier life with Maria.

I was distracted when I heard the entrance of two pairs of feet sprinting in my direction, and then I could smell the familiar scents of Kate and Emmett, they had came to find me.

"Alice." They sighed in relief as they saw me sitting by the tree in silence; Emmett came and gave me a huge brotherly hug whilst Kate sat down in front of me. I had a feeling they were just going to sit there and comfort me whilst I sobbed, I didn't object, I needed comforting.

With a wave of shock, fear, pain and loss- I noticed that Jasper hadn't followed me, and neither Emmett nor Kate mentioned Jasper.

**AN: was this too evil? I know we all hate it when Alice and Jasper fall out . . . but some things have to be done;D leave me a review with some tricks that Alice, Kate and Emmett could use as payback against Jasper if you like, im not considering payback yet, but I might if you come up with some good ideas(: thanks for reading&reviewing I'll update as soon as I can. SEP.**


	28. Overreaction

**AN: I haven't thought of any wacky idea's of payback, and am desperately in need of updating as I wont be able to update for about another week, I will try to get the next chapter done before the end of the day, too but im not promising anything. sorry to disappoint those of you who were hoping for a torturous payback or something but instead you've got simple old me. Sorry!**

**Chapter28 – Overreaction.**

After sitting, sobbing, on the damp forest floor with the smell of moss and dirt surrounding me for longer than five hours, with the loyal brother Emmett and the soothing best friend Kate sitting patiently at my sides, I finally decided that it was time to admit that I was undoubtedly having an overreaction.

Sitting here in the silent forest with only my tearless sobs giving any indication to where we were at this moment I realised with a pang of resentment that this, was something I was used to from Rosalie. Two little voices argued in my head, one saying that I deserved to be able to sob, after all Jasper deserved to be ignored from his stuttered sentences' from this . . . well, late last night, actually. But the other one argued that Jasper would never leave me, and that I had had my moment of anger, and now it was time to grow up and go back home, where my parents and sister and brother would be waiting for me. With Jasper. And unfortunately, probably Maria, too.

With a sigh, I slowly, stood up and took in my surroundings. Kate's face lit up as she saw me move for the first time in hours, and Emmett's grim expression turned into that playful grin that always made me feel better. I felt foolish now, and I felt guilty, that I had let them sit out in the forest with me all night long without even talking to them, or explaining what I was doing. The problem was though, I didn't know what I was doing out here. Jasper had only gone to help Edward handle Maria, and that's when my crazy thoughts had got the better of me and made me run away from him, my family and my home.

"What time is it Emmett?" I asked not sure whether it was the start of the early morning or just before sunrise, I could see no sign of the sun yet but the sky was getting lighter, the sky turning from black to light grey, since it was hardly ever that the sky shone bright blue with the sun here in Alaska, - which was a good thing for us vampires- grey was the best we could get.

Emmett looked swiftly at his black leather and gold framed watch that Rosalie had brought him and told me, "Its four-thirty-three in the morning."

"I guess we should start heading back then, I don't want to worry Esme any more than necessary, you know what she's like when she worry's, she panics, and I hate doing that to her." I explained, again feeling guilty.

"No problems little sis, whatever you want!"

With that, we started heading back, running through the forest in silence letting our thoughts take over our minds, it was then that Kate interrupted whatever I was about to think.

"Erm . . . Alice, what are you going to do about Jasper?" she asked, her expression apologizing.

I came to a sudden halt at her words, though they shouldn't surprise me as I had just been thinking of Jasper myself, what was I going to do about him? No matter how much I over reacted, I couldn't just forget about the facts. And the facts were bad, my mind suddenly swirled with the memory of Jasper and Maria in the kitchen as he struggled to answer Maria's simple question that could change my life forever.

It took a moment for Kate and Emmett to realise I had stopped, but soon enough they came flying back towards me with incredible speed.

"Alice, Alice, what's the matter?" Emmett asked; un-naturally worried with Kate at his side, their expressions both worried.

"Nothing." I lied, though it sounded like I was complaining.

They both looked at each other and then shot me a look that screamed 'don't-you-dare-think-that-we-believe-that!'

I let out one exasperated sigh, "Look, it's nothing." I moaned, but then an idea occurred to me, so putting on a brave face I added, "I think it's time I got payback on Jasper."

~O~

It was clear that, Emmett especially, loved my idea of 'payback' and had even offered to help, but insisted that he didn't mind just watching the 'show' either. But there was one big problem that I didn't know how to solve, and the question was- How? Every time Jasper and I argued we didn't fall out long, I usually saw how the argument was going to end, and we normally just skipped the argument completely and got to the making up part. That was the best bit. And Jasper agreed. But I promised myself that it wasn't going to end up like that this time, not that I didn't _want_ to make up with Jasper, just the fact that I _needed_ him too see how much he had hurt me, therefore that meant **no** making up until Jasper had learned his lesson. That lesson was going to be learned by ignorance and a range of horrible things that were yet still undecided at this point. But I _would_ think of something, even if it took me all week.

When we arrived back at the big house Esme had been waiting, sitting on the porch steps, for god knows how long. Another wave of guilt washed over me as I realised the reality of the pain I must have put her through for those five very long hours.

"Oh Esme!" I cried running up to my sobbing adopted mother, "Im so sorry! I really am, I won't run off like that again, ever!"

Her beautiful pale and perfect features with pained eyes looked down at me in agony, "I thought you had left, I thought you had left me Alice, I thought you had left!" She cried wishing her solid frame would let her eyes spill with tears to show her emotion.

"Im sorry." I mumbled, "I was _so_ upset."

"Oh, sweetheart, we'll sort everything out, I promise we will, just as long as you promise me something in return."

"Anything." I blurted out.

"Never run off like that again, especially without any warning dear."

"I promise."

"Good, now let's get you inside so we can sort everything out." Esme insisted. "You as well Emmett, and my lovely Kate, comes inside." She added.

I was about to protest when she shushed me and hurried me through the door to the waiting couch. Rosalie got up out of her space and Esme sat down next to me, Kate on my other side and Emmett on the huge black recliner chair opposite us.

"Now dear, tell me _everything_." Esme ordered.

And so, since Esme, Carlisle and Kate were outside when I had heard Jasper's and Maria's conversation and unthinkingly darted in and attacked Maria, I told her the whole story- including Jasper's stutters. Esme listened carefully, sometimes her face crumpled and sometimes she shook her head in disapproval and sometimes her face showed awe, especially when I explained my thoughts and my own reasoning's when I got to the part about Jasper walking over to Maria rather than me.

"But Alice, Jasper loves you and only you, trust me on this, he'd never leave you, he was probably trying to think of a kind way too say no." Esme soothed.

I realised with a stab of mockery that this idea actually made better sense than my own silly conclusions.

"So, you still planning payback or what?" Emmett whispered over to me, making sure no one who wasn't in this room could here.

I shrugged, "I suppose. He deserves it right?" I asked, unsure.

Emmett grinned flashing a set of his perfect white and glistening teeth. "I suppose, it would be funny….."

"Payback?" Esme asked startled, "oh please don't be mean to Jasper."

"He caused Alice pain!" Emmett yelled in my defence, then quietening his tone he added, "He needs to learn his lesson that my little sister isn't one to mess about."

And so it was settled, that Kate, Emmett and I were ignoring Jasper, I would stay with these two all day and I would just keep my distance from Jasper- not an evil payback like some of the things Emmett had suggested, just simple ignorance, Jasper hated that, especially from me. Esme had refused to be involved and insisted that her plants needed watering and that she would weed her garden.

But then something occurred to me, "Where's Maria?" I gasped, my voice naturally snarling her name and my tone annoyed and filled with hate, just as Edward walked into the room.

"Me, Carlisle and Rosalie kicked her out last night just after you'd gone, practically dragged her through the forest, too. She swore she'd be back one day, but we had to wait for you to arrive home too see if she meant it, Carlisle says we'll have to leave immediately if she does. But as far as we know she headed back down south." Edward explained. This satisfied me a little, but anger washed through me again and I wished for Jasper's calm nature so he could calm me down and stop these rages of anger, even if they were because of him.

"And . . . Jasper?" I asked.

"Sulking." Edward replied, "He hasn't come downstairs once."

I huffed, "That suits me just fine. I'm not talking to him anyway." I insisted like a spoilt little child.

Surprisingly, Edward laughed.

~O~

When Jasper eventually brought himself downstairs his eyes lit up when he saw me, but that light quickly faded as he registered my glare and scowl and his face became one of pain, his eyes shooting apologies at me for causing me stress, it was hard not to just give in and go and hug him and kiss him and tell him that everything was okay now, because he was here and I was here and Maria was gone.

But I stood my ground. And from the corner of my eye I saw Emmett, Kate and Edward smirk. Looks like Edward had joined out trio of ignorance, and now we were a quad.

"Alice . . ." Jasper started.

I paid him no attention.

"Alice . . ." he tried again.

"Im so sorry about yesterday." He mumbled, "It won't happen ever again. I promise."

No, it wouldn't happen again, because Maria wouldn't be coming back. Unless she wanted me to kill her, that is. In fact, I might as well just dwell on that thought a little longer. The idea was quite pleasing and satisfying to me. It made me forget Jasper's almost apologizes for a moment. And I was positive that Emmett and Edward would _love_ to help me get rid of a nuisance.

"Am I forgiven?" Jasper asked, pleading and his voice sounded hopeful and . . . smug? He'd thought he'd won me back already. Ha. I'd show him. So I didn't reply. If he was so stupid to think that _that_ kind of apology would get me back into his waiting arms he had another thing coming.

"Please Alice!" he asked, sounding worried, all traces of smugness gone.

No reply.

"Im begging you here don't ignore me Alice."

I still didn't reply.

"For god sake Alice, I'm sorry okay! I'm so sorry! Im sorry- I'm sorry, im really, really sorry!"

No reply.

"ALICEEEEEE!" he yelled now.

Edward laughed one humorous laugh and Emmett joined in his booming laughs echoing around the room and the windows shook. Jasper glared at them both in fury which made them laugh harder, Emmett shaking himself now.

"Please talk to me Alice." Jasper whispered, trying again.

I sighed, "I have nothing to say to you."

But then I had a vision:

_Jasper pleading all day and all night for Alice's forgiveness._

_Alice giving in too Jasper eventually and they discuss everything before they agree that they love each other and no one else- before they make up and everyone is happy again._

My eyes snapped back to reality just in time to here Jasper plead, "Let's discuss it, please?"

The vision said we were going to make up no matter how stubborn I was, but I was still going to make him beg some more, it was pretty fun.

**AN: reviews perhaps? Compliments are welcome. Advice is welcome. Criticism is welcome. And suggestions are also welcome. **


	29. Payback: Alice Style

**AN: CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES.**

**^just a warning as I know a few of you readers don't like reading this stuff, so if you decided to skip this chapter, that's perfectly fine with me. All you need to know is that Jasper and Alice make up and everything is back to normal.**

**However, I know a few of you are desperate for Alice and Jasper to make up as we all hate it when they fall out, so here's the chapter that gets them back on track(:**

**Chapter29: Payback- Alice Style.**

It was hard to ignore Jasper when he pleaded with me like that; it was so unfair on my behalf. Especially when you're big brothers are smirking and laughing and both partners thoughts and words along the way. But Jasper had eventually gotten his own way and now we were sitting upstairs in my bedroom on the big master bed that was un-needed and never used, for its original purpose of sleeping anyway…..

But I couldn't think of things like that right now, Jasper was in the middle of grovelling, still. And it was fairly boring now. That's why I had decided to stalk of upstairs leaving Kate, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie downstairs with him. Only to have him follow me after a measly ten seconds of peace and quiet. I knew the easy option was to tell him he was forgiven, but that felt like cheating, somehow. Hadn't I promised myself that I would get payback? Never had I realised that this idea of payback would be so frustrating. Okay, I had to admit, it was funny to start with, but after listening to Jasper's pleas out loud for longer than two hours it was too much to take in. I'd end up with a headache, if a voice as beautiful and comforting as his could ever give you a headache that is.

"I'm extremely sorry Alice, more sorry than you could ever imagine. It was stupid, and idiotic and selfish of me to even think of going back to my old life, but I know deep down that I would never go, because Alice Cullen; you are the only reason for me to exist, you are my world and more and I will love you forever, every day for the rest of eternity you will be in my heart, I can't go a day without thinking about you even if I wanted to, and if I left you now I'd never survive. It would kill me Alice, walking into that café and seeing your impossibly beautiful face and body walk up to me and claim I was yours, and you were mine, was the best day of my life. It was the day I realised that I loved you, and I didn't even know you, because all along I had been searching for you, now why would I let all that trouble go to waist? If I didn't want you Alice, I wouldn't have married you. You're the best thing in my life, in my world and I love you. Please, please, forgive me for hurting you yesterday." Jasper pleaded again.

With a sigh of defeat I replied simply, "I love you Jasper, more than you know. But you put me through hell yesterday, and I couldn't believe what you were doing, even though it was right in front of my eyes. If you loved me like you said you do, you wouldn't have deliberated when Maria asked you to go back with her."

Holding my face in his hands he whispered, "I wasn't deliberating Alice, I would **never** go back there, never, please, please, trust me on this. I love you and you only, never think that I don't because I do."

"I trust you Jasper." I replied honestly, "I love you. I forgive you. Just please, never do it to me again. Ever!"

"I promise, straight from the heart, and I love you more." He replied.

I was about to protest, but he silenced me with a kiss, a kiss that I hadn't had in so long, that all my worries about Jasper were forgotten, everything that happened yesterday forgiven and forgotten.

It was a long, sweet, innocent, romantic and the most beautiful kiss that we had ever shared, moving my lips slowly against his and in time with his I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my body to his so that there wasn't a single centimetre gap between us.

"Look's like were stuck together." Jasper murmured against my lips.

"It's the way it's supposed to be." I replied, ending the kiss then quickly pecking his lips as soon as I left them before burying my face in his shoulder. I didn't _want_ to end the kiss, but it would become rushed and urgent all too soon, I wanted to savour that kiss in my memory.

We sat like that for a long moment just happy to be in each others presence again, and I swore that we would never argue again, never fall out- Even though I did love the making up part.

"So am I defiantly forgiven then?" Jasper hinted.

"Hmm… definitely. We should fall out more often if you're going to kiss me like that every time we make up." I muttered back.

"I can think of more pleasant things though . . ."

"Im sure you can. But tonight is mine, I still have to get payback." I whispered seductively, pushing us over so that I lay on top of Jasper as he lay on his back. He cocked an eyebrow at me but I just shook my head. Reaching for his shirt I un-fastened the buttons and yanked it of his arms- it was one of his favourites, it wouldn't of helped if I had ripped it.

I stripped him down so his perfect, pale white, stone body lay naked on the bed.

"Stay there, and don't move a muscle." I whispered sexily.

He nodded once and his eyes followed me as I walked out of the bedroom into Rosalie's bathroom. Searching through her cupboards I found just what I was looking for. Hand cuffs, black lingerie and a police man's hat.

I quickly stripped down and put the black hot-pants style shorts over my legs, quickly fastening the bra and then pulling up the black knee-length stockings, shoved on the black six inch heels, adding a police hat just for effect, I didn't want to even think about the things Rosalie and Emmett would do with this, I'm sure it wasn't pleasant to watch.

Slowly and seductively I walked back into the bedroom where Jasper lay still as a statue on the bed, I had the satisfactory to watch as his eyes bulged out there sockets as he took on my appearance, I had to admit, I looked damn sexy.

I crawled along his stomach before showing him the hand cuffs.

"Tonight is mine." I murmured slapping the hand cuffs round his hands and onto the bed frame. "Now, let's pretend were not strong enough to break these cuffs, you must not break free else there will be awful consequences." I scowled at him to show him I wasn't bluffing.

He nodded once.

"Good."

I started my little teasing act then.

Throwing the police hat to the side- it was really irritating to wear when it was too big, it didn't look good- I straddled him on his stomach.

Then slowly, I kicked of the heels and pulled down the stockings to throw them on the floor. Leaning over his face I unclipped the bra and let it drop over his mouth. He bit it and pushed it to the side, his hand twitched like he wanted to cup my breast. I felt smug.

I stood up over his stomach and pulled down the hot-pant style knickers as I sat on Jasper's navel and rubbed against him. His cock twitched behind me and I knew he had an erection.

I stood up- again- and put my back towards him as I bent over at my waist giving him a clear view of my ass as I snapped more sashes over his legs so he was secured to the bed. I turned my head to see him smiling, and stifling a laugh as I tied the sashes, "pretend." I purred and he nodded his head in agreement.

I pulled my black lingerie knickers back up my legs but left the hot pants off. The slowly sliding my hands up my waist I turned around to face him, stroking my breast and twisting my bare nipples before I slid my hands into my panties, stroking myself whilst he watched with bulging eyes and licked his lips.

"Do you like this Jasper?" I asked.

He nodded once and an almost silent noise of affirmation slipped from his lips.

I ripped of the panties now, a little too quickly for my striptease and straddled his waist and felt his erection pushing up against my ass again. I leaned down and kissed his lips and he whimpered against my lips as he trembled, clearly aching to push free and touch me. I licked his lips, and dragged my tongue down his jaw and neck to his collarbone where I sucked at his skin. He moaned and writhed under my touch. I moved lower, sucking, licking and teasing his nipples as my fingers rubbed his sides with soft caresses. I rolled my hips over him, rubbing my bare wet flesh on his stomach.

"Alice." Jasper moaned, "Please let me touch you . . ."

"Uh-uh." I shook my head disapprovingly. "Payback, remember?"

He moaned in frustration as I moved farther back and dragged my tongue over his navel, sucking his skin and grazing my teeth on his flesh, feeling his muscles twitch under my touch, he hips arched to meet my mouth and he moaned my name as fingers roamed his chest above my head.

I crawled down and ran my tongue up his thigh, lightly nibbling at his skin for a long moment, placing small licks all along the sensitive skin at the top of his inner thigh. He cried out, pushing his legs apart and thrusting his hips to me. I moved higher, licking his scrotum with soft sweeps of my tongue, rubbing my hands on his inner thighs, moaning his name. Finally, I pressed a kiss to the head of his cock.

He pushed his body to my mouth. I parted my lips and slipped my mouth over him and began sucking him, pulling my mouth up and down over him, stroking him hard with my hands, and bringing him to the edge of climax.

Then I stopped.

I moaned against him as I released his tip from between my lips. He looked up at me in agony.

"Alice . . . oh Alice, please, pleases!" he begged me to continue.

I moved over his legs cupping my breasts the way Jasper loves to and rubbed clit on his leg. He groaned again as I roamed my hands over my body, up and down my thighs, over my breasts and between my legs.

Jasper's cock twitched from in front of me and I could see by his face he was having trouble keeping still from breaking out of the hand cuffs, he could do it so easily, but yet he stayed still, he was my slave, and this was his punishment. I was extremely smug before I finally settled myself over his cock. It strained to reach my opening and his legs spread wider for me, his hips bucked towards my body and I slowly lowered myself over him.

Jasper sighed in relief as his cock was finally in me, I rocked against him and his hands twitched again.

"What do you want?" I purred.

"I want to stroke you love." He whispered, his eyes begging.

I rocked harder, and harder bringing him to his climax as I stroked his stomach and sucked his nipples, suddenly he thrust into me and I was whole again.

I looked up to his face, his smile was huge and his eyes clouded with lust, "Thank you . . .for finally letting me be inside you again Alice, you tortured me."

"That was the plan." I murmured, then still rocking on him I pressed my lips to his and un-done the hand cuffs on his hands, he broke his legs out of the sashes and I let him rock his body in time with mine, his hands getting a secure hold on my bum.

"I'll never deliberate about leaving again." Jasper muttered.

"That's what I wanted to here."

**AN: there! They've officially made up(: just like you wanted.. now I wont be able to update for about a week, but I hope you don't mind too much about waiting, I have updated a lot this week end in both my storys(:**


	30. Disaster Strikes

**AN: This will be quite a short chapter, I haven't really got time at the moment to even write this chapter out yet but I feel like I have to, it's almost been a week anyway- and I promised you I'd update within a week so here we go . . . **

**Chapter30: Disaster Strikes.**

10days later . . .

"We have to leave." I gasped, "NOW!"

I winced as I ran over the vision that had just popped into my head, a vision that could change our lives forever- literally. A vision that could risk the exposure of vampires to the human world- where vampires wouldn't be the thing of myths, horror stories and fairy tales any longer, it would all be a real living human nightmare. And it would be blamed on my family- all in one day.

_Maria in the woods near a camping site in the evening five miles down the road from our house, one newborn vampire, ten dead body's scattered around the tent's, each individual drained of blood with identical teeth marks in their neck's and wrists, the surviving human's seeing the state of these dead body's that were there husbands, girlfriends and children, first the pain, but then they notice the bite marks. One journalist takes pictures to show the police when they go to investigate the crime scene, one woman seeing the same bite mark on a vampire movie and claim's that the bite marks were from a vampire. The news hit's the headlines and the town searches for the un-dead, the Volturi get involved with the vampire world and the Cullen family is exterminated immediately without the chance of explanation or to plead not guilty to the Volturi leaders as they are in a hurry to get rid of all evidence that there are vampires in town which means thirty-five more humans are killed and burnt by the Volturi soldiers and the whole thing appears to the humans as a 'dreadful rumour'._

"Alice, Alice what is it, what do you see?" Jasper asked, shaking me with a terrified expression. "What did you see Alice? Why are we leaving?"

"I don't want to leave." Rosalie complained brushing her fingers through her golden blonde hair with a determined scowl on her face.

"You don't want to leave? Then you'll end up dead!" I snapped, better to give her the story the hard way- it was the only way she'd listen.

Rosalie glared in my direction and she bared her teeth, she had never seen me like this before, never heard me talk to her like that before.

"Now, now, none of that thank you." Esme warned, but it was more like a plea, her eyes full of hurt and wonder as to what the problem was.

"Jeez, Alice that was a little harsh don't you think?" Emmett asked, for the first time in his life looking uncomfortable and his eyes or child-like face showing no humour.

"What? I'm telling the truth." I growled.

"What do you mean the truth?" Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle all asked in unison, Edward stayed silent, he had known it all since the moment he stepped down the stairs, seen the whole vision, heard my gasp, seen the pain in my thoughts, seen the horror there, seen what I had seen of my beautiful beloved family getting destroyed- seen Maria.

"She never left." Edward murmured his eyes blank with horror.

"She's ruined it all." I added, "We need to leave, we _need_ to." I told them desperately.

"Esme, Rosalie can you pack as much as you can, you've only got ten minutes, we need to leave before the afternoon, evening is too late, we have four hours to get out of here now go!" Edward demanded. "Quick, before it's too late."

No one moved.

"What the heck? I'm not going anywhere until you pair get out of you're private and secret conversations and tell the rest of us what the bloody hell is wrong!" Emmett yelled at the top of his voice.

"Okay fine, you want me to waste time, risk our lives explaining this to you then fine, here you go. Maria never left, she's somewhere near town and she's got a plan, she knows what the Volturi will do to us and she wants us gone, we kicked her out, Jasper refused to go back to her so she's getting revenge- were going to die." And then I explained everything I'd seen in my vision, Edward adding minor details of the few things I didn't explain fully.

"All those people . . ." Esme murmured, feeling sorry for them.

I sighed, "You can't worry about them now Esme, unless we leave now, the Volturi will blame us for letting this happen so close to our home- they don't forgive things like this. The whole crime thing will sort itself out in the human world but that's only because the Volturi interfere with it. It's going to happen anyway, but we can't take the blame Esme, I wont loose Jasper like that. I won't lose any of you this way. The only solution is for us to leave- if were not here then we can't be blamed."

"Alice's right." Jasper agreed.

"Yes, she is, now let's go!" Edward and Emmett yelled.

"Wait-" Rosalie interrupted, "what if you're wrong . . . if you've decided for us to leave, shouldn't the vision change then? Become something different to show you what will happen instead, who will get the blame instead of us? You said so yourself, 'the future can always change, the vision is subjective to the course you're on, you change you're mind, the vision changes'" She reminded me, speaking in perfect clarity of the sound of my voice when I had once said that exact sentence out loud.

"Rosalie's right." Carlisle agreed, "we can't be leaving if the vision doesn't say we are, it means were undecided, the vision will change when we defiantly decide to leave- _if_ we decide to leave."

"We _are_ leaving!" I told him, "We _have_ to."

"Yeah, Carlisle we've all decided to leave, so that can't be right." Emmett told him.

"Unless . . ." I muttered, "unless, the vision doesn't change." I knew myself better than anyone here knew me, and I knew how my visions worked, I knew what I was saying was rarely possible, but still, possible. "We may leave, but that doesn't mean the vision changes, the Volturi will know it was us who lived here and they will suspect us, they will follow us, therefore the vision doesn't need to change, because they still blame us, we still die."

Everyone gasped and then went statue-like and silent as they took in and agreed to what I was saying was right. I was right, and we were going to die.

"There's a way." I murmured, but I wasn't sure, "we can stop Maria." I insisted.

"Oh really? How do you know that then?" Edward demanded, knowing I was coming up empty.

"I don't know but we can think of something."

I saw it then, _stopping Maria will mean she won't kill the human's, no one dies, no one takes pictures, no one thinks of vampires and the Volturi don't get involved, the Cullen's don't die._

"We can think of something, I know it will work- I've seen it." I told them.

"How will we stop Maria?" Rosalie asked.

"Where there's a will there's a way." Emmett laughed willingly, "Easy- we'll kill her."

"NO!" Jasper growled his eyes going black.

I stared at him shocked, she was putting him, me and our whole family in danger and he didn't want to save us by killing her? The only way would probably mean killing her and her newborn vampire, I couldn't see if Emmett was right yet, because we hadn't decided.

"What!" I yelled and realised that the whole family was wearing the same dumb-struck expression that I was.

"Well . . . she's my creator, I thought about killing her before I left her, but I didn't. I don't want to do that now- there's another way. Maybe, if we have to kill the newborn then fine, I've been away from the anger, fights and innocent blood for so many years now, I don't want to go back to that. And besides, I won't have Alice in danger. There's no need to kill Maria, we can talk it out with her. I know what she's like, and I will be able to stop her. Please, let's just try another way." Jasper pleaded.

Everyone was silent, waiting for Carlisle to choose for us, he was our leader, our father and in everyone but mine and Jasper's case, our creator. I realised it was his decision that mattered the most.

Finally Carlisle agreed with Jasper.

"I don't like the idea of killing another creature, Maria's just angry, it's the world she was introduced too, she'll get over Jasper, and she just noticed his scent in the neighbour hood and came to visit him. It's our fault she got so wound up; we did throw her out unnecessarily."

"No, it was my fault." Jasper said, "I'm so sorry, I should have told her straight. If I had told her I couldn't go back with her straight away she wouldn't be that bothered, but because I didn't she got angry when I eventually said no. Because of me, you're all in danger and I am so very, very sorry."

But none of that mattered now. Everyone had already forgiven and forgot, this was completely all Maria's fault now, and we were getting ready to go and change the future, physically.

~O~

We waited in the forest where I had seen Maria enter the woods, ready to, if necessary, fight for our lives.

**AN: Next chapter will be updates as soon as possible! Thanks for reading, reviews would be great, you make me smile so much!:D**

**So, the stories coming to an end soon, and I was wondering if there was anything you'd desperately like me to include of Alice's life before **_**Twilight**_** that I can write in my final chapters.**

**I will write Alice's POV of meeting Bella, that part's a promise, I don't know if I'm doing it as a sequel yet or an extra or adding it on to this story- so idea's on that to please? However you lot would like it best is how you're having it. :D**


	31. It's Time

**AN: I've made a decision. Im going to complete this story, and then I am going to write a sequel to it of Alice's POV of twilight. BUT there's a condition and a limit that I need to reach. So here it is: You get me up to 100or more review's by the end of this story, (which is about 5chapter's to go until im finishing up) and anonymous reviews are counted, and then I'll write the sequel, but until then, im so very sorry- but you'll just have to wait. It's called a compromise ;) I'd like over 100reviews, you'd like a sequel, get me my reviews, you get your sequel. Simple.**

* * *

**And on with the story . . . **

**Chapter 31 – It's Time.**

Jasper wasn't happy with the idea, in fact, he hated it. But I had foreseen that if we got this right, our plan would work and no one would be any the wiser- the Volturi included. We would do what we had to do to protect our family, to protect our village and to protect ourselves. It was the only way out, and I wasn't giving in without a fight- if that's what it came to. But I couldn't see anything yet, Maria had never thought of a confrontation so she hadn't decided what would happen, I only knew what would happen when it came to it. We were going blind, but it was the only way.

"Are you sure this is where you saw her?" Carlisle asked me from the centre of the line we were standing in along the forest three miles from home.

"Yes." I whispered, "She's on her way in, she hasn't crossed our scent yet."

"I can read her mind; brace yourselves she's nearly here." Edward murmured before Carlisle could speak.

"How long left?" Carlisle asked.

"Three minutes."

I saw my vision then: _Running to the left of us._

"To the left!" I demanded.

We all sprinted towards our left then, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and I at the front of the chase. We ran through the forest for about ten seconds until we crossed Maria's scent along with one I didn't recognize- the newborn she'd created most probably. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Jasper, do you recognize the scent?" I asked him.

"No, it's a newborn, someone I've never met."

I nodded and turned to Edward. _'Do you know where she is?' _I thought knowing he would hear me.

Edward spoke out loud- "She's close by, I can hear her- she's just realised that we're here and she's coming towards us now, she's with a young boy, he's about nineteen and it's her newborn, he's very young and his names Jack."

No one answered Edward, just nodded because that's when Maria with her wavy long hair and her ginger newborn called Jack walked at human pace through the gap in the tree's to where we were standing. It was time.

**JPOV:**

I watched carefully from beside Alice as Maria with a smug smile playing on her lips strolled into the part of the forest where we were standing with her newborn that Edward had called Jack. He was ginger with a baby-like-face, he didn't smile, though. His eyes widened and panic flashed across his face as he took in the stance of my family that were ready to fight him and his creator. Fear, Panic and worry were spreading from him like waves in the ocean; the emotions were so strong I almost felt sorry for the boy.

Maria didn't even feel shocked, one emotion came from her body and that was hatred. It was the same kind of hatred that was rolling stronger than ever before from my lovely little fragile Alice beside me. I wanted to calm her down; I was about to when she shot me a death glare.

I understood then that she had foreseen me calming her down, that isn't what she wanted. She wanted to fight my creator, to kill her like I hadn't done so many years ago in a different lifetime. Surprisingly, looking at Maria I didn't feel hatred, I felt worry. She would get killed because of me, and however much stress she'd put my family through I didn't know how I would cope with that. I didn't like the idea of killing women, only protecting them. I'd all but forgotten that feeling for protecting women until Maria showed up, it was that feeling that got me put into a lifetime of eternity as a vampire in the first place, of course seeing Maria here would bring back memories.

**APOV:**

It was silent for a long time, I risked a glance at Jasper and he looked like he was deep in thought, I looked at Edward and he was concentrating, his eyes glued to Maria- Emmett was jumping up and down in his space, bouncing on his heels waiting for the chance to pounce and kill the evil creation in front of us. I'd never felt the need to kill anyone before Maria- I didn't like the thought, but she deserved it.

We were all waiting for her to say something, but she didn't. She just stood there cockily with a frightened newborn at her side, she knew if this came to a fight that she'd lost before it started- if she had of known we were going to be here, she would have probably got her latest army on us.

I looked at Edward again, _"Edward, should I say something?"_ I thought desperately, eager to break the silence that was becoming deafening, I wanted this over and done with.

Edward nodded once.

I stepped forward, "Maria." I sighed, "Why are you doing this?"

I was aware of the six pairs of eyes on my back, watching me with caution whilst watching Maria and Jack out of the corner of there eyes for any chance she might take a chance and pounce on me.

"Easy." She giggled, "You stole my Jasper."

"Actually." I amended, un-fazed by her comment, "_Your_ Jasper left you many years ago, _your_ Jasper found me. He wants me, not you. He is and always will be _my_ Jasper."

"He wanted to come back with me, he was going to come back with me a few weeks ago until you attacked me you're mental! What kind of a woman are you? In fact, you're not even a woman; you're about eighteen, what was wrong with Jasper that day? Was there no one his age in that mental institution where he found you?"

I growled.

"Jasper loves me, he didn't love you, your love was fake, forced by blood, our love is bind by family and real love." I told her smugly, stepping back to hold Jasper's waiting hand. He smiled down at me, and I knew he hadn't forgotten last week.

Maria growled.

And Emmett growled from behind me in protest of Maria's growl.

Suddenly Maria leapt at me; I foresaw the movement a tenth of a second before the reality and was able to move out the way quick enough. I charged backwards into Emmett by accident and he wasn't having that. He sprang lightly through the trees and landed on Maria's back knocking her to the floor, a gasp escaped her mouth and the boy let out a cry of terror.

"Pick on someone your own size!" He complained with a grin as he held her arms back with his hands whilst his elbow secured Maria's neck to the floor- he was about to put his teeth to her neck when Jasper yelled- "NO!"

Everyone froze- except me. "No Jasper, what do you mean, No? Don't start this again." I complained. "We heard it all this morning."

"No, im not- honestly Alice, but please don't kill her Emmett, look Maria, Alice had a vision of what you were going to do at the camp site, you've been planning it for the last two days, but its not going to happen. If you promise me now, _me_ Maria, promise me that you wont do it, then I'll stop Emmett from killing you now, do this for me, Maria, we can still be friends cant we? Please, do it for me. Don't kill all those people, don't kill us- we'll let you go if you go straight home and promise never to return." Jasper pleaded with her.

Maria struggled under Emmett's grasp, and he let her stand up, his arm wrapped tightly around her throat so she couldn't escape without losing her head.

"That's a lot of promises." She complained, eyeing Jasper to see if he was telling the truth.

"And I've promised that Emmett won't kill you in return." He reminded her.

"Like he could kill me anyway." Maria laughed.

Emmett snarled down her ear in fury and tightened his grip around her throat, his other hand reaching to grab her head ready to pull as soon as she tried to run for it.

"Actually, I think he could. And the rest of us can take care of you're little friend here." I interjected hastily.

The boy stared at me in horror, "please." He whispered, "I don't want to die, please."

"It's okay." I soothed, "she just has to do what we tell her, and you'll both survive."

_Maria giving in, the boy running from her, Maria going home back to the South and no one died. _

"What did you see Alice?" Rosalie whispered coming to stand between me and Emmett.

I shook my head at her, "tell you on the way _home_."

Rosalie grinned at me cheerfully and linked her arm to mine just as Maria croaked, "I promise you Jasper."

Emmett looked to me for confirmation.

"She'll go home." I told him.

"Yes, she'll go back to the South." Edward added.

Emmett loosened his grip on Maria and she fell weakly to the floor. The young boy looked once from me to Maria and then sprinted with his newborn speed out of the forest, he didn't know where he was going but he was going somewhere East. Away from all the fighting but not to close to where we live. I found myself hoping he had a good life, even if he wasn't a 'vegetarian' vampire.

Maria stood up then, carefully looking between each of our faces, lingering on Jasper's she mouthed the words 'I promise you' and then she was gone. She wouldn't come back again.

'_I still think we should leave, just to be on the safe side.' _I thought towards Edward. _'Somewhere far away, just in case.'_

He rolled his eye up and then back down, agreeing with me- we'd discuss it later, maybe we could move to Antarctica with the penguins, or maybe the United Kingdom, or France, or Switzerland or somewhere with really bad weather, rain, rain and more rain- no sun.

* * *

**AN: Were on 82 review's, that's only 18 more I need for me to write Alice's POV of twilight after this story. Thanks for reading&reviewing- I love you all:D, I'll update ASAP. Im thinking I might do a side story, like a 'one shot' for a Cullen holiday in England(:**


	32. England

**AN: thanks for the boost in the reviews of the last chapter, were now on 90- that's 10 to go until I start writing the sequel. Sorry if the last chapter confused you, I guess it kind of sounded like an end, but its not, I don't know how many chapters there will left but it's very little. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Skipped a lot of years to get to this point in the story, sorry but the story will be to long otherwise.**

**Chapter32 - England.**

**45 years later- year: 2005.**

**ALICE POV.**

I sighed as I strolled along the dark sanded beach of Cornwall hand-in-hand with my Jasper. It was a typical drizzly, cloudy evening in England, the sun hidden behind the clouds about to set- the end of the day, the start of the night. I was happy to be able to come outside at this time, the sight was beautiful.

The whole family had moved to England about five years ago, as a holiday for me. I don't know why I wanted to come here really; it's much too similar to America. Well, the cloudy parts of America that is. I didn't know what to expect or find coming to this side of the world, but it was . . . nice, being here. Peaceful, if you didn't count the gasps as the English folks took on our appearance and pale white skin, that is.

Jasper and I had taken weekend off to come to Cornwall and we were staying in one of the small country cottages just two miles from the beach. The beaches here weren't very big, but it was very calm here. All you ever heard was the odd chatter of tourists passing by, or some oldies having a conversation at the café across the road. The blue waves hitting the pebbles on the bay were a comforting sound and the laughter from human children spraying each other with sea water always made me smile- I so much wished I could remember being human.

And I know it might sound strange, but I actually loved it here.

"We'll have to get back soon." Jasper muttered as we crossed the soft sand of the beach heading towards the waves.

"Yeah." I agreed, "Rosalie and Emmett will be back from Paris soon, and I know they'll be expecting to see us."

"No, I don't mean back _home_, I mean, back to America."

I had clearly misunderstood his statement.

"But why?" I asked confused and a little upset, why on earth would we want to go back there. We'd lived over there in different states and cities all over America for all our lives, why couldn't we stay in England or at least near England for the next few decades. What was so wrong with the countryside?

"Well, Rosalie will be edging to see some city lights again- I know she'll want a shopping partner, and last time she was home she was muttering stuff about going to New York. Plus, I'd like to get back to work, and you know Esme doesn't approve of the little cottages near the beaches or the very-small for a so called very-big house over here. She was very lucky to find us the six-bedroom house we have now, not that we need to sleep."

Oh, so we had to move because Rosalie wanted to go _shopping._ Esme wanted to decorate a house, and Jasper would rather go back to working in a small office with Jason Jenks than walk along the beach and visit the country with _me_. Oh how charming.

"Fine." I mumbled knowing I wouldn't win the argument- I was the only one honestly happy here- apart from Emmett, he had enjoyed his stay here- Only because there is a lot of land and cornfields and giant green-grassed fields to fight Edward on, though.

"What, you're not angry?" His voice sounded shocked.

"Oh im more than angry." I promised him, my tone a little joking. I decided that going back to America wasn't such a bad thing- we could live In Forks- I'd never lived there apart from for a few days, Rosalie said it was hardly ever sunny there and that you could go out in the daytime almost all of the time. I'd like it there. And, we could go to school again, graduate again and add five more graduation hats to the collection of about one hundred at home. We could visit Kate, Tanya and Irina who now lived in Denali a lot easier, and sooner. Esme already had a huge mansion house there- she could re-decorate and add rooms and buy furniture. All the new cars came out in America before most other places, too- Edward's happy. More cities over there and much, much, much more shops for my shopping trips, also there was a small-town hospital that Carlisle could work in, they'd be lucky to have him. And there was plenty of forest, lots of trees that needed knocking down and I was sure Emmett would love to help out there.

Jasper pulled me from my reverie, "really Alice, honestly, you're not mad?" he questioned.

"I don't know Jasper, you tell me, I'm sure you know what my feelings are better than I do myself."

He was silent as he took that in before saying, "I guess so. You're not mad."

I laughed, my voice sounding like wind chimes, "Of course im not mad- this has been a great holiday, and all holidays have to end, right?" I asked, "And besides, as long as were together im happy."

Jasper smiled one happy, heartbreaking smile, and then slowly stroked my cheek to my jaw line before cupping my face and leaning down to kiss me. I kissed him back passionately- my un-beating heart swelling with love.

"Thank you Alice, I really do love you." He muttered when he pulled our lips apart.

"I love you too!" I sang and then went skipping off towards the sunset- at a human pace.

Jasper very slowly- for him anyway- ran after me.

Catching up with me easily he caught me with his arms wrapping them around my waist. I leant back into him, resting my head against his shoulder with a sigh, I was really going to miss this place- the atmosphere was amazing, im sure Jasper could sense that too.

"Will you miss it?" Jasper asked as if our thoughts were in the same place.

"All this?" I sighed, "Yes- I'll miss it so much, it's so lovely and peaceful here."

"We can visit again sometime."

"I hope so."

"We will." He promised.

"Will _you_ miss it?" I asked. I didn't think he would.

He thought about it for a moment.

"I think I will, yes. I guess it is nice here, but I never really look- anywhere with you is a nice place."

"That's kind of sweet." I mumbled looking up into his face; his eyes were scorching and black- thirsty. Very thirsty. I guess he hadn't hunted in longer than a week- I hunted only three nights ago with Esme. "You're thirsty." I commented, stroking the purple shadow underneath his eye.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He reassured me.

"Nonsense." I told him, "if it's our last day here in Cornwall tomorrow then were going into town- and I don't want you killing any innocent tourists Jaz."

"I'm not going to kill anyone." He muttered, "I want to stay here with you- I'll hunt when we go home."

"No- come on don't be silly, let's hunt now."

"I thought you wanted to go to some club tonight?" Jasper demanded, trying to do what I wanted wasn't always easy.

"I do- but there are humans there anyway- it will be crowded and full of dancers, what if someone got to close to you?" I asked.

"I can resist it." He seemed to be trying to tell himself that more than me.

"But you _might_ be tempted, the club can wait, I _want_ to hunt." I told him determined to get the purple shadow from underneath his eye to disappear.

I won the argument. "Okay fine, whatever you want- let's hunt." He said the word sarcastically so I frowned and rolled my eyes; taking his hand I lead us towards the path that got us near the forest.

Once in the forest we sprinted through the trees out of sight of humans and began our hunt.

~O~

When we got back to the little cottage we were staying in we found Esme sitting casually on the sofa with a magazine for 'DFS' in her hands.

"Hey Esme, what are you doing here?" I asked and then I realised my question didn't sound very polite. Esme didn't notice.

"Oh just stopping by, thought I'd come and see the beach for a while whilst you were still here." Esme murmured, "I wasn't interrupting anything was I? I mean, you weren't on the beach when I got there."

"Oh no, we were just hunting- Jasper was thirsty." I told her, smiling smugly as I looked up into Jasper's now butterscotch coloured eyes and the new freshness to his face.

"Oh, find anything nice?" Esme asked.

"Not really." Jasper frowned, "A few deer."

"And a rabbit." I added with a shrug. "It was a big rabbit, and it tasted awful, like poison or something. I reckon he needed some sugar in him, it would make him sweeter, right?"

Esme laughed and Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"Who gave you sugar?" he demanded.

I pouted, "I was bored."

"You _ate_ the sugar!" He sounded horrified.

"Well . . . yeah."

"Where did _you_ find sugar?"

"Jeez, Jasper, Esme goes shopping all the time, keep up the pretence remember." I muttered.

"Did you _like_ the sugar?"

"No, I _loved_ the sugar." I said sarcastically.

Esme rolled her eyes.

"So are you busy tonight?" she asked.

"Not really, I wanted to try out this new club in the town but it doesn't matter."

"No, no don't let me spoil you're plans, go have fun, I'll still be here when you get back."

"Wont you come with us?" I asked.

"No, I'd rather stay here dear; it's not my kind of thing."

"If you're sure . . ." I mumbled.

"Im positive, go on, of you go."

So I went into the bedroom and found my party dress and tan tights from the wardrobe, Jasper came out in jeans and a white shirt and then off we went calling 'bye Esme' over my shoulder she smiled and waved goodbye.

**AN: I've got a planned two chapters left, maybe three and then I'll start the sequel. Review pleaseeee. Were on 90/100 **** THANKSYOU3 I'll update A.S.A.P.**


	33. The End Of The Holiday

**AN: 92/100 REVIEWS, KEEP IT UP, I LOVE YOU GUYS. XXXXXX**

**Chapter 33 – The End Of The Holiday.**

"So tell me again, why exactly are we doing this?" Jasper whispered confused as we danced our way through the dancers on the dance floor to get the bar at the club- it was packed, just like I had guessed.

"Um . . . well we have to buy a drink Jasper; you can't just come here, buy nothing, dance all night and then go home. It's not nice."

Jasper sighed; he knew that I knew that he wasn't talking about buying a drink that would not get drank.

"You know what I meant Alice." He muttered.

"Oh right, I guess I do. Well, erm . . . is fun a good enough answer?" I asked.

"And who's going to have fun exactly?"

"Erm, we both are?" It sounded like a question.

He answered it like an answer. "Really? Dancing with fragile humans isn't what I'd call fun."

"Okay so maybe fun doesn't suit us both in this context, but we can't always wrestle with mountain lions and over-sized bears you know- we have to think about the animal population. Surely someone will notice when there's no bears left in America!" I yelled, but luckily I didn't think anyone heard me.

"Ssh!" Jasper complained just as I whispered. "Crap sorry, but you get my point."

"I never knew you cared so much for the wildlife Alice, perhaps you should start hunting insects instead of '_mountain lions and over-sized bears_'" he gasped, mimicking the sound of my voice.

"Ha. You think you're funny." I muttered.

"I don't think _so_ I _know_ so." He commented with a wink.

"Oh come on, let's dance!" I said pulling him towards the crowd of humans in the centre of the spotlight. They moved and their bodies touched each other without them being conscious of the fact. I guess there skin feels all the same to them. It would be tricky trying to fit in with the dance without bruising someone or making them gasp at the cold-hardness of my skin.

"Erm . . . Alice, you wanted a drink." Jasper reminded me, and I knew he was only saying it because the barmaid was standing there with wide eyes confused at our conversation. It served her right; she shouldn't be so nosy.

"Right." I mumbled, looking for my purse.

"Don't be silly. I can pay."

"Hello I'm Amy, what can I get you to drink sir?" The blonde barmaid asked fluttering her eyelashes at my Jasper. I felt a spasm off irritation and something close to jealousy or anger flutter in the pit of my stomach. I realised she only spoke to him, and made no indication that I was even standing here. I decided to but in.

"I'll have a Pepsi." I told her before Jasper had chance to speak.

The woman glared at me, and I matched her glare, only I knew mine would out-do hers straight away. She huffed and looked away not even bothering to go and pour my drink.

A smile twitched on Jasper's lips as he assessed our emotions.

"Excuse me. What happened to 'friendly staff and services'?" I demanded shoving the crumpled leaflet in her face.

"I'm sorry- but I'll be friendly to friendly customers." Her shrill voice argued.

"And how am I being un-friendly?" I demanded, "I asked for a Pepsi, that was all."

"Yes you did, but I was serving this gentleman before you rudely interrupted, now excuse me." The barmaid said sharply before turning back to Jasper.

Oh so she was going to be like that was she.

"Well this gentleman happens to be _mine_. So back off." I warned her, "Come on Jasper, were going home. We'll find something _fun_ to do."

Jasper laughed, but he could see that I was serious so he didn't argue with me; he just nodded, winked at the barmaid and then followed me out. That wink really made her heart fly. I growled to myself under my breath knowing that Jasper would hear me. Know that he was in trouble.

"Sorry Alice." he apologized once we outside and the wind was blowing at my hair. "It was just too tempting to ignore- you should have felt her emotional climate it was hilarious."

"You were being an idiot. That's something Emmett would do- in fact, you behaved just like Emmett!" I screeched, my now bad mood affecting me more than I thought it would. I didn't want this to ruin our last day.

"I'm sorry. I miss Emmett; maybe . . . I'm turning more like him." Jasper suggested.

"Okay; now you don't sound like Emmett." I laughed, "Emmett would die of humiliation if anyone caught him saying that he missed someone.

Jasper laughed with me and I felt a wave of calm wash away my anger, I knew Jasper was controlling my emotions but I didn't care. I welcomed the calm and the laughter, knowing that it would make me feel better later. I smiled at him in thanks and he grinned back.

~O~

When we returned to the cottage Esme was still sitting there, except for now, she had a huge stack of about three-hundred furniture-clothing-decorating magazines at her side.

"You're back early." She commented looking at the clock on the wall, "It's only half past twelve."

Wow, was it really that late already?

"Yeah; the club was boring." I lied; actually it looked very, very fun apart from the annoyingly horrible and selfish bar staff.

"I disagree. I found it quite amusing." Jasper interjected and I glared at him.

"Why don't you come and tell me about it?" Esme offered tapping the space next to her on the couch.

"No, its okay- you're busy."

"I'm never to busy for my daughter. I was just packing up anyway."

"Oh, you're leaving so soon?" I asked, "Were coming home tomorrow anyway." I told her.

"I was going to stay until morning actually, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah sure, not as if we need the space or anything." I laughed.

Esme giggled and patted the couch again. I didn't need my vision to know that she'd make me feel better so I went and sat next to her, telling her the very short but very-long-for-me story of my night at the dreadful club with Jasper and blonde arrogant bimbo.

"Oh Alice." Esme sighed when I'd finished explaining.

"What?" I sulked.

"You're too jealous for your own good. And may I ask what's wrong with being like Emmett?" she laughed.

I laughed too, "you got me, and I love Emmett really."

"I know you do dear." But then she was speaking to Jasper- "That was very mean of you, you know how upset Alice get's- you'll be in for it when we go back to America."

And that's when I had a vision:

_Returning to America in three days._

_Arriving at Seattle airport and driving to Fork's Washington._

"Were going to Forks!" I screamed.

"Oh no, how do you know?" Esme asked concerned.

"My vision of course, what's the matter, don't you want to go?" I asked glumly.

"Of course I do honey, but it was supposed to be a surprise for you and Rosalie- I know you both wanted to go there, that's why I came here, to see if you'd had a vision- I guess I was just thinking about it and decided for definite, sorry for ruining the surprise."

"Its okay!" I squealed. "Let's go now!"

"Just be patient, we'll be going in three days Alice."

"Wahooooooooooo!" I screamed, truly, strangely excited. I'd bet Jasper was influencing my excitement, but I wasn't sure.

~O~

My last day in Cornwall I spent at the beach with Esme and Jasper- skipping along the waves and soaking there perfect skin with sea-water, I was suddenly thrilled to have Esme here instead of Rosalie, Rose would of moaned if I got her long golden-blonde shiny hair wet and messy. After the beach I had dragged Jasper off into the town to explore some country shops. I bounced all the way across the beach, ran through the shops shoving anything I found interesting in my trolley and brought souvenirs for everyone in my family, along with Kate, Tanya and Irina, too.

By the time the day had ended I had had a lot of fun, and I was now ready to go back to our original home in England and get packed ready for Forks. I would join the high school there, we hadn't been to high school in twenty years, and sometimes, just sometimes I got bored of watching the boys wrestle on the grass, smashing boulders and trees as they went. Even if that sight was extremely humorous, Rose would ruin the fun and make it a bore. She hated Emmett fighting with Edward and Jasper.

I couldn't wait to get to Forks, even if it meant New York with Rosalie a week later. I was excited.

**AN: short chapter, I'm sorry but I wanted to update. Thanks for the reviews- there's one chapter left after this and then on with the sequel(:**


	34. America: Here We Come!

AN: So it's the last chapter, it's gone so quick! I hope you are all going to read my sequel which of course will be Alice's POV of twilight, im looking forward to hearing some of your amazing reviews! Thank you ever so much for some of the lovely reviews you have gave me throughout this story- I really appreciate all your contributions, advice and compliments all of them have made me smile.

On the off note, I realised a few of my anonymous reviews don't seem to enjoy the story that much or some of the things I write aren't good enough for you- or that I don't include enough. I say thanks for your honesty but may I just remind you that it's my story and I'll write it however I like, its not easy writing a story like this, its actually quite difficult. I've been rushing through the last few chapters which is never a good thing, but I've had no choice. I go back to school in two days and I wanted to finish this story before I go back, so yes there may be a few mistakes but nobody's perfect. I'm sorry im writing all this but if you're an anonymous reviewer I can't get back to you personally- my apologies to everyone else.

Back to the good stuff, I'd like to say I hope you've all had a wonderful summer holiday and had lots of fun! I know I have & I wish everyone who is going back to school a good term!

And on with the story, ENJOY! (:

**Chapter34- America here we come!**

We drove back to the house in England where the family had been staying in Carlisle's shiny black BMW which he had leant to Esme so she could visit us in Cornwall yesterday. I sat in the back seats with Jasper, my head on his shoulder, my hands entwined with his. His cool breath blowing against my hair as I listened to his steady breathing, every now and then he would lean down to press his perfect stone and warm-to-me lips to the top of my head which I would thank him with a smile. Jasper's and my relationship wasn't gooey like Rosalie's and Emmett's- no one could stand to be in the same room as them when they started, but with us it was easy, no one rarely noticed the electrical buzz between us because we preferred to keep our relationship between ourselves, not broadcast it to everyone in sight.

It was a quiet journey home, which I didn't always enjoy, I liked entertainment and excitement, crowds of people and laughter, but I guess I liked the calm peacefulness of the quiet every now and then too- it gave me time to think.

**JASPER POV:**

Alice was unusually quiet the whole car journey back to the house in England, bus as soon as we turned the corner into the long driveway she sat up straight and alert- her emotions flew from calm to excited in a matter of a second, and now it was not quiet, she was bouncing in her seat, her hands grasping at the chair- I used my gift to calm her down, whispering into her ear the reasons why she should be calm, but It hardly worked, her emotions still flared with unknown excitement.

"Rosalie and Emmett don't know where we're going yet dear." Esme reminded Alice- like I had just, "don't tell them, I want it to be a surprise, I know how much Rosalie loves Fork's she'll be ever so happy when we get to the airport."

"Okay, Okay I won't say a word!" Alice promised, still bouncing in her seat.

Esme shot her a stern I-mean-it-Alice look; I don't think Alice registered it though, she just nodded and as soon as Esme parked the car, Alice was gone, I caught sight of her sprinting in through the door, she turned around for a tenth of a second yelling a quick, "Don't worry im just going to pack mine and Rosalie's clothes!" -Before running off again.

Esme sighed, getting out the car at a casual pace, "That girl sure is hard work sometimes." She muttered knowingly.

"Tell me about it." I laughed and Esme laughed to.

"Kids will be kids." She joked.

"Oh thanks mom." I mumbled sarcastically.

She wacked me on the shoulder- "If anyone of you lot are the grown up it's you my Jasper, sometimes it feels like you're _my _father instead of me you're mother."

I laughed now too- that was more than true. I was older than my adoptive mother in so many different ways, I had been born about twenty-five years before she had, and been a vampire about twenty years longer, too. The only thing was that Esme was five years older than me when she got changed, though she didn't look it- she was.

I headed into the house behind Esme then, Edward and Carlisle were packing a load of books into a suitcase next to Edward's piano, I guessed that he'd be taking that with him, somehow. I looked around for Alice and noticed her dashing around on the second floor, every now and then running past the stairs so I could get a glance at her.

I went upstairs to pack my clothes, everything else I'd leave behind, I could buy new of everything when we got to America, and it saved us from finding some stolen van to carry anything heavy like the piano.

**APOV:**

I ran around the house like a tornado, flinging various unknowns of mine and Rosalie's into the two giant suitcases lying on my couch- I was so excited that I didn't even bother to fold them properly or see what I was packing. I was going on instinct. I hoped we could stay in Fork's for longer than five years because I really wanted to do a giant wardrobe in my bedroom, and fashion shows and clothes designing, and decorating, and gardens, and school and beaches and everything I could think off.

I was only hoping to do that in Fork's because of the simple fact that it was rarely ever sunny.

The sound of the front door opening and my biggest brother Emmett's booming laughter stopped me in my tracks.

"Emmett!" I yelled racing down the stairs to collide with his stone body and embrace him in a hug. I saw Rosalie then and quickly went to peck her cheek asking for all the details of her trip to Paris, she gave me souvenirs' and I gave her hers from Cornwall then, too. Along with giving Edward his music composition book I'd brought him, Carlisle's medical dictionary, Esme's ornaments, Rosalie's lipstick and Emmett's big bear teddy which I knew he would laugh at but it reminded me of him so much that I brought it as a joke.

It worked.

"What the hell Alice . . ." He laughed, "What is it?"

"Well it's a teddy of course." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Oh I have missed you little one." He boomed, embracing me in another bear hug that even using all my strength I couldn't break out of- and I thought I was stronger than _that._

"Okay! Enough hugs and jokes; we've got a surprise for you Rose." Esme sang, gliding into the room, "Is everybody packed?"

I ran upstairs again and was back within a second, carrying two giant suitcases down the stairs and jumping of the third step with a light bang.

"Ready!" I chirped.

~O~

We arrived at the airport at half past six- that gave us half an hour before our plane; the scent in the airport was not what I was expecting. The smell of human blood was like a punch in the face compared to yesterday at the club. It was everywhere- inescapable.

I looked to Jasper nervously, he looked like he was holding his breath, and I couldn't here his calm breaths or feel them against my skin.

"You okay?" I asked him under my breath- wincing as the venom flowed up into my mouth ready for attack- but I wasn't going to attack.

Jasper nodded once and murmured, "fine, you?"

I knew he was struggling worse than I was, but I just nodded anyway.

I looked at my family- every face was perfectly smooth and composed, showing no sign of stress at the smell taking over the room- me and Jasper were the newbie's the ones who always struggled, the ones who needed to be watched, the ones who was most likely to kill someone soon.

I wouldn't let that bother me though; we were on our way to catch our plane, and luckily it was a small plane, less people, or would that make it worse? The smell cramped into one tiny place was sure to intoxicate me. I remembered the last time I had caught a plane; the scent wasn't nearly as strong then.

The half an hour past quicker than I expected and soon enough we were boarding the plane, I held Jasper's hand the whole time, and he drew soothing circles on mine. I wasn't the one who needed soothing- I was positive that Jasper would be able to feel my worry, my edginess, but of course he didn't know the reasons for those feelings.

"Seattle?" Rosalie gasped, suddenly noticing for the first time where this plane was going.

"Not Seattle." Esme replied with a smile- Edward smirked.

Rosalie took one look at their expressions before yelling- "FORKS?" a huge glorious and beautiful smile spreading across her face, showing her perfect set of perfect white glistening teeth.

"Yes dear!" Esme replied with an angelic smile.

"Oh thank you Esme." She replied, "I love it there, did you know? It's hardly ever sunny- we get to go out everyday."

"I know dear. We decided it was safe for us all to come back now, our original home." Esme sighed.

"I've missed it so much." Rosalie murmured.

"And me!" Emmett roared in his over-the-top loud voice.

We all laughed and took our seats on the plane- all of us filled with happiness and excitement now, Jasper looked worried but he assured me with a smile that he was fine, he wasn't tempted by anyone on this plane too much.

"I'm so happy I've got you Jasper." I murmured into his shoulder.

"I'm so lucky to have you Alice." He whispered back, "I love you- and I wont ever let you down again. I promise."

I sighed and smiled at him, "you never let me down."

"I do, but I won't do it again. Our new life in America?" he asked.

"America here we come." I whispered with an answering smile as the plane got ready to depart.

**AN: **

**Oh no:'( it's the end! The sequel will be out ASAP, keep a look out on my profile for it, I haven't figured out a title yet, so I'll post a note on the end of this story when I add the next story(: thanks for reading & reviewing- I hope you've enjoyed the story! Lots and lots of love, StaryEyedPower.**


	35. Note

**A NOTE.**

**The sequel is being posted to fan fiction right this minute- the first chapter is complete and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I hope to enjoy reading it. The reviews on here have been awesome and I hope to hear from you again soon- check out my profile and find the sequel in 'my stories' the sequel/story is called: **_**When Alice Met Bella.**_

**Lame name, I know, im sorry but my brain isn't working these days- any how ENJOY!**

**Special Thanks:**

**I'd like to say a huge thank you to the following reviewers who have reviewed . . . a lot, gave excellent ideas, help, advice and encouragement and to top it all of, made my day. And they are: (drum roll please) *silly clap and cheer noise***

_**Layfra02**_– for you're incredible ideas and help, and making me smile along the way.

_**Artzannie25- **_for awesome reviews, and extra information about dates I got wrong, and help with stuff like what existed in 1930's ect.

_**Emmettlover4everandalways- **_some of you're reviews have made my day:') you're so encouraging and complimenting- Thank you.

_**T-EdWaRd4LiFe- **_for you're love of my rare cliff hangers(:

Sorry if I didn't mention you, but you four have been my favourites and I look forward to you're reviews on the sequel- if you chose to read it(:

Thanks to EVERYONE who read&reviewed you're all ace, I wish I could mention you all but there's no point, you know who you are. Thank you! xxxxxxxx


End file.
